The adventure of a lifetime
by Windraider
Summary: Outside interferrance has change the battle into a war. Now all participants must band together to not only deal with opposing sides,but also each other! This is their story! Need more OC's Vote for direction of story! Still in need of more villians!
1. Team 1 The start of my troubles

**Hi there, this is my second Zatch Bell Fanfic, I stopped writing my first one because I thought of a change of pace and style, so here goes, oh and I don't owe Zatch bell for the record.**

* * *

"I hate mornings, why couldn't school start in the afternoon instead." Sora complained as he was changing, looking into the mirror he couldn't help but smile. Another figure standing at 1.7m that consisted of amber brown hair along with a pair emerald eyes dress in a traditional school uniform which consisted of a dark blue shirt and pants starred back at him.

"Sora-dear! It's time for school!" His mother yelled from the kitchen.

"Coming Mom!" He yelled back as he slung his bag across him before leaving.

Walking out with a piece of toast in his mouth, Sora couldn't help but sighed as he thought of another boring day at school. "Well at least boring means peaceful and safe, although some excitement could do as well." He thought to himself.

At that thought, a scream sounded through the neighbourhood. "What the hell?" He thought as he dropped his toast and turned around, wondering what had happened.

* * *

His anger boiled as he witness the scene in front of him taking place. Standing in an alley was two teenagers, a boy and a girl brutally assaulting a little girl no more than the age of ten. "Where is it?! Where did you place it you stupid girl?!" The boy standing at around his height with black hair and red eyes dressed in a black jacket with a white shirt and long black pants demanded as he continued to kick the little girl despite her screams of pain.

"That's enough!" Sora shouted as he charged forward and shoved the two of them back. "Are you all right?" he asked the little girl. When she didn't reply, he picked her up for inspection, and was shocked to find her so badly injured that even carrying her alone was painful. "Who—who are you?" She whispered.

"Oh what do we have here, a wannabe hero?" The boy smirked as he got up. Sora glared angrily at him and his accomplice. "What the hell is wrong with you two?! Beating up a defenceless girl to such a state?!" He shouted.

"You really should learn to mind your own business." The girl smirked as well. She stood around 1.5 meters dress in a black shirt imprinted with a skull and short pants. She had short spiky black hair along with black eyes and wore several earrings which gave of the impression of a gangster.

"Yeah take her advice and leave before we make you." The boy spoke up.

"Oh and yeah? And what are you going to do?" Sora retorted unwilling to back down.

"Here let me show you." He spoke as he took out a red colour book imbued with a strange symbol on. As he opened it, the book started glowing.

"What the hell? The book's glowing?" Sora was surprised when it did, so surprise he didn't even notice the danger until it was too late.

"Bangar." The boy spoke, and in that instant, the girl shot out a lightning bolt which headed towards him. By some dumb luck or miracle he tripped over himself and fell back where the lightning missed him narrowly by mere inches.

"Tch! Missed." The girl cursed. "Well that was just an example of what we could—"She cut herself off when Sora suddenly got up and started running.

* * *

"What—what the hell was that?! That girl just shot lightning out of her hands!" Sora panicked as he continued to run off. He ran at speeds that would have surprised him if he had been able to even clearly think.

The sudden fidgeting of the girl in his arms however calmed him down. "Oh crap I forgot about her." He cursed under his breath. Glancing down he examined the child one more time. A young girl no older than ten, dressed in a white shirt along with a pink skirt. Her clothes face and long flowing sapphire hair was covered in dirt and mud in such a manner that made it seem as if she was dragged and tossed around.

He felt sorry for the little girl, wondering what she had done to be treated in such a manner. "Sigh...I'll worry about that later." He sighed as he made a detour.

* * *

"Sora! What are you doing here?! You should be at school instead!" His mother scolded him the moment she saw him enter the house.

In response, he showed him the young girl he had picked up. "Does this answer your question?" He talked back.

"Oh my! What happened to her?" His mother stopped whatever she was doing to check up on the girl.

"On my way to school, I found a couple of punks beating up her in an alley. I kind of rescued her, but seeing that there aren't any clinics opened at this time of the day, I decided to just bring her back here." He replied.

"Well I'm glad you did, now hurry up and go back to school." His mother ordered him as she made her way over to him and took the girl from his arms.

"Aww do I have to mom?" He whined. But one stern look from his mother told him that this was one battle he wasn't going to win. "Fine, I'll see you later, and watch out for her." He said as he left the house.

"I will, now have fun at school!" She shouted after him. Looking down at the girl she was carrying, she sighed. "All right, better patch you up young lady."

* * *

School went on as per normal. Nothing interesting happened; his friends greeted him in the morning, and class went on as per usual. But Sora had no interest in any off that, his mind was too occupy with the young girl he had carried home in the morning.

"What's wrong? You've been spacing out since morning." His friend Darius said to him. Darius stood around the same height as him. He had black fluffy hair along with black eyes, his traditional school uniform was tucked out.

"Yeah well, I had some issues I encountered in the morning. It was a little girl." He began.

"Oh really? I never took you for that kind of person." A voice interrupted them.

"What do you want Teruyama? And since when did you ever bother listening to anything people like us have to say?" Darius sneered at the new comer. Standing beside them was a teenage girl slightly taller than 1.5 meters. She has long flowing Skyblue hair along with a pair of emerald eyes. Her petite appearance drew a lot of attention among the boys, and in a way, she was popular in the negative manner.

"Well…maybe if you weren't blocking the way I wouldn't have bothered at all." She returned the sneer.

"Tch! You should have just said excuse me instead." Darius replied as he move out of the way. As soon as she was gone, he mumbled. "Seriously, she is such a bitch. What's her problem anyway?"

Sora merely shrugged. "I don't know, but I do know that if it weren't her attitude, I'll bet that she'll be real popular. Man is she hot." He sheepishly replied.

"Yeah, she's hot, though I wish she wasn't flat-chest and a little bit taller as well." Darius smirked.

"Really? I like the way she is right now, petite people usually appear more adorable than those taller and bustier woman, but then again, you know the saying, "to each his own." Sora shrugged.

"Oh yeah, what was that about a little girl you were talking about?" Darius recalled.

"Well—" Whatever he wanted to say was cut off by the school bell, signaling the end of lunch break. "Darn, I'll tell you later." He cut himself off as he turned around to leave.

* * *

The remaining hours of school passed by uneventfully. Just as Sora was about to leave, his phone rang, picking it up, he found it to be from his mother. "Hello mom? What's up?" He greeted her.

"Sora, are you there?! It's the young girl you bought back with you today!" She replied in a frenzied state.

"What is it?! Did something happen?" He asked.

"Yes, just a few minutes ago, she woke up shortly after the doctor had finished treating her. She than started screaming about where she was and something about a book or something like that, when I told her what happened, she screamed and ran out of the house." She told him. "Please try to find her, I heard her say something about a park just as she was running, please find her, I'm worried about her."

"Don't worry mom I'll find her." He reassured her. He then hung up and ran towards the park.

* * *

"Where is she?" He asked himself as he continued to walk around the park looking for her. "At this rate I'll never find her." He sighed before he realized something. "Come to think of it, why am I so concern about her? For I know, she could be back at her own home or something like that." He thought to himself.

Just as he was about to leave, he heard a ruffling sound, looking around, he saw a nearby tree shake. Walking up towards it, he looked up and was thrilled at what he found. "Hey there!" He called out to the little girl.

"Wahhhhh!!" She screamed as she fell out of the tree and onto the ground carrying a snow-blue book with a strange emblem on it.

"Are you all right?" He asked. When he stretched out his hand, she immediately backed away, taking her book with her, this however caused her to wince in pain.

Noticing this, he advanced forward again. "Don't be scared I won't hurt you." He tried to reason with her, but that only made her back away even further than before.

Looking at her, he found her to be in a terrible state, despite freshly changed clothes, she stilled looked terrible with all the injuries on her. But above that, he found that she was terrified. Looking at her eyes, he was surprised to find that they were rainbow coloured.

She however wasn't interested in him, and instead ran away while clutching the book against her tightly despite her injuries. Her sudden action snapped him out of his trance. "Hey wait!" He called, but to no avail. Sighing he rubbed his temples, "This is going to be a long day."


	2. Team 1 Meet Jewel

"Hey come out little girl! I'm not going to hurt you!" Sora shouted as he strolled through the park...again. He had already spent the past hour looking for her, but to no avail. "Sigh...is she even here anymore?" He wondered.

A sudden scream of pain pierced the sky, bringing him to attention. "What the heck was that?!" He panicked. Deciding to investigate it, he turned and headed towards the source of the scream.

* * *

"You freak stay away from me!"

"Take that you monster!"

"Scram!"

When Sora came to the scene, he encountered a bunch of children throwing stones at the little girl he was looking for. Unable to bare anymore of her cruel treatment, he decided to intervene. "What the hell do you kids think you kids are doing?!" He shouted, stopping all of the other children.

"We—we're just driving away that monster." One of the girls pointed towards the injured girl crying in a corner while clutching a book.

"Monster? The only monsters here are you guys! Look at yourselves throwing stones and other sharp objects at her and she hasn't even done a thing at all! And you guys did this all because she's a bit different, she's no monster, you are! Only monsters do what your doing now!" He shouted at them. "Now I suggest you guys leave now, before I show you what a real monster is like." He warned them in a menacing tone.

"WAAAHHH!!!" All the kids ran off screaming, Sora couldn't help but feel guilty about what he did, but knew that there was no other choice. As soon as the kids had left, he focused his attention on the girl again.

"Hello there, what's your name little girl?" He asked as he slowly stretched his hand forward in a friendly manner. However the girl merely backed away, sighing, he continued, "Don't worry I won't hurt you." He said as he continued to approach her.

She tried to back away, but couldn't as a tree was in the way. Closing her eyes, she expected something terrible to happen, but instead she was caught in a warm embraced. When she opened them, she was startled to find him hugging her instead. Unable to believe what had happened, she did the first thing that came to mind, she cried.

Sora merely continued to hold her as she cried. He felt sorry for her, because he could easily sense how much she had suffered, although for reasons he didn't knew. After a few minutes of crying, she finally settled down, although when she broke out of his embrace, she still hugging the book for dear life. Her fingers were white.

"So I'm Sora, Sora Takemichi, what's your name?" He asked as he sat next to her.

The little girl merely continued to stare at him, but never said a word. "Guess she doesn't want to talk." He sighed.

"—el" A faint voice reached him.

"What?" He asked, snapping back to attention.

"Jewel, Jewel Winterfrost." She replied.

"Jewel...eh? That's a pretty name." He replied.

For the next few minutes, neither one of them said anything, until Sora noticed the time. "Come on we should get going, your parents would most likely be worried." He says as he stood up and stretches his hand towards her.

However she didn't say a word at all, instead, she just kept quiet. "What's wrong? Your parents would get worried if you stay out to late." He said.

In response, she shook her head, and mumbled. "No parents, I don't have any parents."

"Oh...I'm sorry than, but could you at least tell me where you live than? I'll send you back there." He offered.

She shook her head again in response, "I live on the streets." She replied.

Sora was shocked to find someone as young as her living under such harsh conditions. Part of him wanted to fix it, the other was telling it to reconsider it. Eventually the fix it part won. "Then in that case, come with me." He offered.

"Eh?" Jewel asked.

"I said why don't you come with me than?" He repeated himself.

"I—I couldn't trouble you, and—"

"Nonsense it's no trouble." He cut her off as he picked her off the ground and walked away despite her protests.

* * *

"Welcome back Sora, and you too little girl." The eagerly waiting mother greeted them as they returned.

"We're back mom! And we need to talk about something...in private." Sora told her as he placed Jewel down onto the ground. "And Jewel, stay in the living room, my mother was a nervous rack when you ran out screaming in the morning; I don't want that happening again, all right?" He ordered, and she nodded in response.

"Jewel? That' a pretty name, anyway my name Hikari Takemichi, it's nice to meet you." Sora's mother introduced herself as she gave Jewel a crushing bear hug that left her gasping for air.

"Your suffocating her mom!" Sora cried as he tried to push them apart.

"Sorry about that Jewel, now why don't you go play in the living room, we'll be with you in a moment." Hikari told her.

"Okay." She mumbled as she turned around and leaves, as soon as she was gone, she turned her attention back to her son. "All right son, what do you want to talk about?" She asked.

"Well...I was kind of hopping that we could allow her to stay with us for a while here if possible." He replied.

"Are you serious? What about her family?! We can't just take her in without permission that could be considered kidnapping." She bought it up.

"Mom! She doesn't have a family or a home either! She's an orphan and homeless, she's been sleeping on the streets all this time by herself!" He countered.

"Sigh...son; I know how you feel about this, but even if I wanted to adopt her, it's not so simple, we just don't have the funds the raise another child in the house, even with the insurance we receive every month." She answered.

"Then I'll take up some odd jobs or something like that, I'm willing to even take up more than one job if needed." He offered.

"That still may not be enough." She replied. "Sigh if only your father was still alive." She sighed.

Sora knew what she was thinking, his father had originally been the bread maker of the family, working as archaeologist paid well, but it was dangerous. Sadly a few months ago, an accident took place and he was killed in it. Ever since that day, his mother had to take up extra jobs and even loans from the bank just to provide for him and her, there just wasn't any way for them to be able to afford another child.

"Sorry mom, I guess I kind of let my feelings cloud my judgment." He sighed. "But seriously mom, I really want to help her." He persisted.

"You really don't know when to quit do you?" She asked and he shook his head in response. "Fine, I give up. Although I feel it's only fair to warn you that you will have to bring in at least a fixed amount every month, and we're going to have to cut down on some expenses as well." She gave in while sighing.

"Great! I'm going to tell her to good news!" He eagerly exited the kitchen hoping to tell her what he had planned.

But when he got to the living room, he was surprised to find her asleep on the sofa. "She's so adorable sleeping like that." He thought to himself, but snapped to attention, when he noticed her still hugging her book as if her life depended on it. "Why does she care so much about that book anyway?" He wondered.

Feeling curious about it, he reached out to grab it, and the moment he touched it, that was a bright flash of blue light. "What the hell?!" He cursed to himself.

"Wha—what?!" Jewel screamed as she suddenly woke up.

But just as the light suddenly appeared, it died down in an instant. No longer was it shining brightly, instead it was just dimly glowing. However, both Jewel and Sora were still surprised about what had happened.

"Hey...did you just touch my book?" She asked.

Sora merely nodded his head, and immediately, she thrust her book forward. "Here see if you can read this." She ordered.

He complied, as he opened the book, it started glowing blue again, gazing through the strange contents, he realized for some reason he could understand them. "Gra—"

"Okay that's enough!" Jewel cut him off and snatched the book from him.

"Hey!" He shouted, but she didn't care, instead she merely stared at him, but this time it wasn't like before, one which showed signs of wariness or fear, instead he saw something else. "Pity? Is she pitying me?" He thought to himself.

"Your—your name's Sora right? Could you call your mother over as well, and please promise you won't scream or anything." She meekly requested.

"Uhh...sure." He shrugged as he left to call his mother. Although he didn't understand why she would say that.

* * *

"Is something wrong Jewel?" Hikari asked as she sat across her on the sofa.

"Yeah, I—I'm just sorry for what I'm about to tell you." She replied. Taking a deep breath, she continued. "You see, I'm not human at all, I'm actually a mamodo, otherwise known as demons in your world."

Both Sora and his mother were stunned by what she was saying. "Young lady, your making no sense at all, there's no such thing as demons."

Jewel shook her head. "Your wrong, demons do exist, and if you don't believe me—" She cut herself off and thrust the book in front of Sora again. "Then read that book, it'll give you all the proof you need."

Taking the book, Sora opened it to the page he was previously on. "Gradius." He mumbled, and immediately, a small shinning ruby appeared in Jewel's hand. "What the heck?" He thought to himself.

She then walked out towards the window and stuck her head out. Looking around she found no one in sight. "Good." She mumbled to herself, before throwing the ruby out. As it hit the ground, a large explosion took place.

"Still don't believe in demons?" She asked as she turned around to face the stunned mother and son.

"You..."

"Yeah I'm a demon, a real demon." She cut them off. "And I'm really sorry about not telling you." She apologized as she grabbed the book from him and left.

But before she could leave, a hand suddenly touched her shoulder, turning around, she found Sora starring at her. "Hold it! We didn't say you could just leave, and besides we got some stuff to tell you as well." He told her.

"Your going to be living with us young lady." His mother joined in.

"But—But—I'm a—"

"So your a demon so what?" That doesn't make you a bad person." Sora said.

"Besides, we could use the company as well." Hikari added in as she bent down and gave her a hug.

It took a few moments for Jewel to register what had just happened. When she did, she broke down and cried as she continued to hug Hikari, never letting her go even for a second. "Hush child, just go ahead and cry." Hikari merely continued to cuddle her.

Sora could only smile as he witness to scene in front of him, "I'll give them some time alone first." He thought to himself as he turned around and left the house.


	3. Team 1 things get complicated

**Well now that the introduction chapters are over, the next chapters from now on will be longer, so enjoy!**

* * *

"Sora-ni wake up! It's time for school!" Jewel said as she pounced onto him.

"5 more minutes mom." Sora merely groans as he lazily pushed her off him.

"Humph! Fine I'll just find someone else to play with!" Jewel huffed as she stomped out of the room.

Leaving his room, she went straight to Hikari's room instead. "Mama! I'm bored!" She cried as she barged in without knocking on the door first.

She stopped as she saw what was in front of her. Hikari was in the process of changing. "Jewel! Close the door!" She shouted, but Jewel was dumbstruck, and couldn't move. Despite being over thirty years old, Hikari still looked like she was in her late twenties, her long flowing white hair was flawless, likewise with her skin, not to mention, her eyes and character were still full of vigor. It was impossible to tell at first glance she was actually a mother.

"Pretty..." Jewel mumbled.

"Yes thank you very much Jewel, now please close the door, we don't want anyone seeing me like this." She chided as she covered her...assets. However sadly before Jewel could do anything, the case that she wanted to avoid to most happened.

"Hey mom can I get—" Sora cut himself off as he saw his mother naked in front him. Immediately, he dropped his jaws in shock and even had a minor nosebleed. Unfortunately for him, his mother caught on to that fact.

"Sora you stinking pervert! How can you be thinking about such indecent thoughts about your mother!" Hikari screamed at him as she raised one hand to grab whatever there was nearby and flung it at him while covering herself with her other hand.

"Wa—wait, I wasn't—"He was cut off when his mother threw a bottle of her perfume towards him, striking in the face. As soon as he hit the ground, the door closed leaving him on the ground with a bruised mark on his face. "Oh that's going to leave a mark." He groaned in pain as he rubbed his face.

* * *

Meanwhile Jewel was laughing at what had just happened. "Do it again! Do it again!" She cried in between laughter as she lay on the bed rolling about.

"Jewel..."Hikari called her name in a menacing tone. She stopped laughing and was now sweating, as she saw just how Hikari was starring at her.

"Ye—yes?" She squeaked.

"You are in a lot of trouble now young lady." She menacingly approached her as she stretched her hand out towards her.

"Eh-hehehe..." Jewel muttered in a frightful tone.

* * *

"Honestly, where does she get all this strength from anyway?" Sora asked himself as he rubbed his nose.

Just then, a scream sounded throughout the house. "What the heck? That was Jewel!!' He panicked and quickly entered the room again, only to freeze at what he saw.

His mother was holding Jewel in between her arms with one hand, and the other was spanking her on the ass.

"Wahhh! It hurts!" Jewel kept crying as his mother continued to spank her. Just then, she suddenly stopped as she noticed Sora standing at the door again, and likewise, Sora noticed his mother still partially naked, so he just stood there like an idiot.

"Sorrraaa..." His mother moaned like a zombie.

That got his attention and snapped him out of his trance. "Ehh...yes mom?" He tired to sound as innocent as possible.

"YOU PERVERTIC SON OF MINE!!" She screamed as she literally tossed Jewel like a missile towards him, causing the two of them to collide and to be blown out of her room. She than shut her door and left the two of them lying out there by themselves.

"Seriously what the hell does that mother of mine do? She should be on the professional baseball team." Sora groaned as he Jewel laid on top of him, her vision swilling.

* * *

"Can I come to school please? Oh can I? I promise I'll behave!" Jewel literally starting begging when Sora was about to leave.

"No you can't Jewel, now just stay here for now, and I promise I'll play with you later." Sora pried her off him as he was struggling to put on his shoes.

"Boo...fine than." She pouted before she turned her attention to Hikari. "Mama can I come with you then?" She put on her cutest pose.

"Aww...that's so adorable." She almost gave in to her cuteness, but fortunately she didn't. "Wait, what am I thinking? I can't bring her to work with me." She reminded herself. "No Jewel, I can't bring you to work with me today, but I promise I'll play with you later on tonight." She said as she bent forward and gave her a light kiss on her forehead.

"But mama I'm bored! And there's no one home with me!" Jewel complained.

"I know, and I'm sorry, but don't worry it's just for today only, tomorrow I got something planned out just for you." She reassured her.

"Okay." She sadly gave in.

"Haha...don't worry Jewel, just stay back here and relax, but be careful though and remember don't open the door for strangers all right?" Sora said.

"Yes Sora-ni." She sighed.

"Good, then we'll see you later than!" He said as he left the house with his mother.

* * *

"She's a good child, even if she is a bit wild and restless." Sora said as looked at the scenery as he went by them.

"Yes, she really is a lot like you back then, although more restless and energetic though." She sighed as she stopped in front of a traffic junction. "It's hard to believe that someone like that is actually a demon." 

"Yeah, she doesn't seem that much different from normal children. Speaking of which, what do you have planned for her tomorrow?" He asked.

"Nothing much, I was planning to put her in a day care centre, otherwise she'll get lonely being all by herself. I decided to work overtime to get extra pay; you should find some jobs off your own as well." She instructed him.

"Yeah, I already found a couple, I start later." He replied.

"Good, now remember, she's your responsibility since you brought her back." She sheepishly replied.

"Mom! That almost sounds like she's a pet or something! Besides I know you also want to take her in as well, don't think I haven't realized just how much attention you've been giving her." He shot back.

"That's true." She smiled.

"Yeah, though it's still kind of strange that we accepted her so quickly." He chuckled.

The two of them had accepted Jewel into their family just two days ago, she spent the entire of the first day sleeping due to exhaustion, but when she was awake, she was a bundle of energy, always jumping around, despite her childish behaviour, the two of them quickly warmed up to her, they even allowed her to call them Mother or big brother.

"I know what you mean, but that maybe because I always wanted a daughter instead." She declared.

"So does mean you don't want me?" Sora faked a mock hurt expression.

"No, but I would prefer it if you were a girl." She smugly replied.

"Thanks, but I'll stick to being to a guy." He waved her off, but for some reason he couldn't feel worried. "Why do I get the feeling I'm forgetting something?"

* * *

"Hmm...Ni-san and mama are busy today, what should I do now?" Jewel wondered as she wondered around the house. It was than did she noticed something about the house, something that made her brain click.

"I know, I'll give them all a surprise when they come back!" She said to herself as she ran into the storeroom and smiled at what she found inside.

* * *

"Wow, am I tired." Sora yawned as he lazily strolled into the classroom.

"Mr Takemichi you are late!" His teacher yelled at him.

"Sorry teach, I was up all night because of my cousin." He brushed him off.

"Whatever, I'll deal with you later, but for now just go to your seat." He ordered.

"Sure teach." Sora lazily replied as he walked to his chair.

"Dude, what have you been doing? You look like you haven't slept in ages." Darius said to him as he flopped down onto his chair.

"My cousin was a ball of endless energy, I spent all night trying to get her to settle down, in the end I just sent her to my mother instead, should have just done that from the beginning." He replied as he dropped his head onto the table.

"Tough luck, by the way have you the news, we are having a transfer student from America today."

That news got his interest. "Yeah I heard about it. Wonder what type of student it is though." Sora replied.

"Attention class, today we have a transfer student from America, please welcome Haley Storm!" He announced.

And within moments, a girl with long red hair that was tied up in a ponytail along with hazel eyes, and light skin entered the classroom; she stood at 5.8 and had quite an impressive figure.

"Wow…" Everyone gawked at her except Rika who just starred at her.

"Hello everyone, my name is Haley Storm, and I'll be transferring here starting from today." She introduced herself and smiled at the reaction everyone gave her, but frowned when she noticed Rika starring at her, in response she merely starred back at her.

Sora apparently was the only one who noticed this. "Oh boy, I hope this doesn't blow up or anything." He prayed to the heavens.

"Now then, Miss Storm, would you kindly sit take a seat over there next to Mr. Takamichi." The teacher pointed to an empty seat next to Sora.

At that remark, every boy in the class suddenly gave killer glares at him, Darius included. Sora cursed his luck, thinking that it couldn't get any worse, but was he wrong.

"Oh and Darius, change place with Rika, I've noticed that you've been slacking off, and by seating here, you won't be able too." His teacher ordered.

Sora smacked himself. "It just got worse." He gloomily thought.

* * *

"There, all done, I can't wait to see mama's face when she gets back." Jewel happily thought to herself as she danced around the kitchen, but stopped when she noticed something on the kitchen table.

Taking it up, it revealed itself to be a box lunch. "Ah Sora-ni forgot his lunch! I better deliver it to him." She thought to herself as she picked it up and left.

* * *

Sora was not enjoying himself, from the moment they met, both Rika and Haley were at each other's throats, and now he was sandwich between them with them arguing now, and the worst part is that he was paired up with them for a class project.

"Aww...what's the matter? Afraid to try to admit that I'm better than you?" Rika mocked her as she twilled her pen around her fingers.

"No, I'm just afraid to embarrass you by showing how much better I am compared to you." Haley countered with a smug expression on her face.

"Oh yes in the wrong manner off course, than again I shouldn't expect anything more from a red haired monkey like you." Rika countered, now wearing an equally smug expression on her face.

"What did you say?!" Haley no longer as smug as before, instead she wore an expression of anger, one that was completely directed at Rika.

"I said you were—"

"Teacher! I need to use the washroom!' Sora cut them off just in time before things got out of proportion.

"Go ahead." He replied. Sora then left in a hurry, as soon as he did, the teacher turned his attention back to Rika and Haley. "Rika, Haley what's going on?" He asked.

"Nothing!" They both replied in unison, putting up a happy face.

As soon as the teacher stopped looking at them, they immediately started their cold war with each other again.

* * *

"Where am I?" Jewel asked herself as she somehow wondered into a park. "Sora-ni will go hungry." She thought to herself.

Just then, she noticed a boy with short spiky black hair, sapphire blue eyes, and slightly tanned skin, both ears are pierced with silver stubs, he stood around 5'7 and was pretty skinny lying down on the grass.

"Excuse me mister." She approached him. "Do you know where Todai high is?" She asked.

The boy glanced at her, and then merely pointed in a direction. "Go there turn one block left, then go right, and you'll reach it." He told her.

However Jewel was too clueless and couldn't understand. "Could you show me there instead?" She asked.

"Nope, I can't be bothered." He immediately replied.

"Oh please, pretty please?" She started begging, taking out her ultimate weapon...the dreaded puppy eyes, and it's effect was amplified when she stuck her face just mere inches away from him.

She put on her cutest pose and starred straight at him while pretending to beg. "Oh please, pretty please with sugar on top?" She asked again, this time in a much sweeter and childish voice.

"I—uh..." The boy was starting to give in.

"Does that mean that you don't want to help me?" Tears started to appear on the side of her eyes. "You bad bad man!" She then started to cry.

"Ah! All right! All right! I'll take you there! Just stop crying!" The boy immediately gave in upon seeing her tears.

"Yay!" She stopped crying and reverted back to a happy little girl. "By the way mister, what's your name?" She asked.

"Ka—Kai." He replied.

"I'm Jewel! Now let's go!" She said as she clung onto his neck.

"What—Hey let go!" He tried to pry her off, but stopped when he noticed her about to cry again.

"No piggy back?" She asked as the tears started to get bigger.

"Umm...no?" He replied.

"WAAAAAAA!!!!" She started screaming and trashing about when she heard that.

"All right all right! I'll give you a piggy back just stop crying!" He gave in when she did that, mainly because he felt guilty for making a little girl cry, and also because of the fact that everyone else was staring at him.

"Yay! Now mush!" She ordered as she changed back into a little girl again pointing her finger out.

"Yes ma'am." He lazily replied.

As he carried her, he only had one thing on his mind. "Why am I such a sucker?"

Unknown to the two of them however, they were being followed by a group of unknown people.


	4. Team 1 Crashing the school

"I dare you to say that again bitch!" Rika shouted as she slams her palm onto the table.

"Or what?" Haley challenged her.

Sora sighed, currently he was sharing a table with the two of them as they were supposed to be discussing their art project, however both Haley and Rika just couldn't accept each other and were now fighting instead, and the entire class were now starring at the group of them.

"Look, could we just—"

"YOU SHUT UP AND STAY OUT OF THIS!!" The two of them screamed at him.

"WAH!!" He cried as he fell out of seat. "Damn it, well at least things can't get any worse." He sighed.

"Ding Dong!" The PA system rang. "Excuse me Mr. Sora Takamichi of class 3-A please come to the general office, your little sister is waiting for you." The announcement said.

"What?! Little sister?! It can't be!" Sora startled.

"Sora-ni-chan! You forgot your lunch! And I want to see what school is like oh can I? Please can I? I promise I'll behave!" Jewel said through the system.

"It is, it really is." He groaned. "Lord just what did I do to deserve this?" He asked himself.

"Young lady please get off from there it's dangerous, and you help me with her! You brought her here right? So help me!" The previous voice said.

"Sorry, I merely showed her the way here, I'm not in charge of her." Kai replied.

"That voice, it can't be..." Haley mumbled.

"Little sister? I thought you were an only child?" Darius said.

"Yeah well it's a complicated story, I'll tell you later." He lazily dragged himself out of the classroom.

* * *

When Sora got to the general office, he was startled to see Jewel jumping around from one table to another with all the teachers trying to calm her down but to no avail. Everyone stopped though when Sora cleared his throat to gain their attention.

"Sora-ni-san!" Jewel leapt from one of the tables and tackled him to the ground, much to the surprise of everyone there.

"Ne-ne Sora-ni can I see your class, oh can I please? I'll behave and I promise I won't disturb you!" She cried as she jumped up and down on him countless times.

"Oh...that hurts get of me first Jewel." He grunted out.

But Jewel didn't listen, and instead merely continued to bounce on him. "Can I? I even bought you your lunch, oh and what about your friends? Can I see them? Oh please, I'll behave myself, pretty please?" She continued bouncing on him like the hyperactive girl she was.

Everyone there merely sweat drop at the scene taking place in front of them, while sympathizing with Sora for having such a sister.

* * *

Later that day, after much convincing, he finally managed to get the teachers to agree to babysit Jewel.

"Hey you think you could show us your little sister? I mean I've been to your house several times but I've never seen her, is she cute?" Darius asked during lunch break.

"Don't talk about her now, please my head is spinning." Sora sighed.

"That bad huh?" He asked.

"Yeah, that bad indeed." Sora replied.

"Sora-ni!!" Jewel kicks the door open as she happily enters the classroom drawing looks from everyone. Even Rika and Haley stopped fighting just to observe her.

"Jewel! I told you to wait in the office!" He shouts at her.

"But—but, it's so boring!!" She starts crying.

"No you can't—"

"So cute! Sora why didn't you tell us about having such a cute little sister?" The class swarmed around Jewel looking at her with stars in their eyes.

"Oh she's so cute! I want to take her home with me!"

"I bet she'll be a real beauty when she grows up."

"Sora has a sister like that? I'm jealous of him."

The whole class started gathering around Jewel, unaware of her weariness and started talking about her as they closed in on her.

"Waa—wa—wahhh!!!!" She cried as the class got to close to her. She then ran past them and tackled Sora.

"Sorry everyone, she's has claustrophobia, she doesn't like it when people crowd around her like that." Sora told them as he continued to stroke her head.

"Oh..." The class replied in unison and backed off.

"Cute little sister you got there, wonder why you never told anyone about her." Rika stated.

"Yes, she looks a little too different from you." Haley added in.

"Wha—what's with you two off a sudden? Just a moment ago you were ready to beat the crap out of each other, and now your buddy like." Sora freaked out.

"Don't misunderstand; we'll deal with each other later, for now your little sister is more interesting." Rika smirked.

"Yes, do tell us about her." Haley added in as she continued to advance upon him with Rika by her side.

"It—it would take some time."He nervously replied as he patted the crying Jewel in his arms.

"I've got time." Both girls replied at the same time.

"Ah—well...oh look at the time, I got to bring Jewel home before mom worries, bye!" He shakily declared as he picked himself up and tried to leave, however his hand accidentally knocked over a tin of wet paint which spilled onto the windows and several students, earning several glares.

It was just at this moment, did the art teacher came back and noticed the mess. "Who's responsible for this?" He asked.

Everyone pointed to Sora, Rika, and Haley. "Sora, Rika, Haley detention after school, and Sora take that little girl of yours out; I don't want any more trouble from you!" He ordered.

"Yes teach." Sora sighed as he picked Jewel who was surprisingly asleep up and left.

* * *

The remaining part of the day went by smoothly for Sora, that was if he didn't count Rika and Haley fighting every few seconds, and Jewel popping in and out of the class every lesson.

Currently he was sitting in detention with Rika and Haley by his side.

"So what now?" He asks.

"Just shut up and leave me alone." Rika groaned as she placed her head on the table.

"This is your entire fault in the first place, if you weren't so clumsy, we wouldn't be in this mess." Haley complained.

"I said I was sorry." He replied. However neither one of the two were listening to him.

* * *

Jewel was currently sitting on the roof of the school by herself. "So boring when will ni-san finish his detention?" She grumbled.

"You should be more worried about yourself rather then something like that." A rude voice replied from behind.

Turning around, she was horrified to find the same duo that was beating her up a few days ago in the alley. "What—what do you want?" She shakily asked.

The girl smirked. "Easy, we want to burn your book."

* * *

"Okay, detention's over, you three can go now." The teacher announced, and released the three of them.

"Well, school's over, I'll see you guys tomorrow." Rika lazily waved goodbye without even looking back at the other two.

"Yeah, see you around." Haley did the same, but went off in a different direction instead, leaving Sora by himself.

"Guess I better pick Jewel up, she should be on the roof if I recall." He sighs to himself as he starts climbing up the stairs.

As he was halfway up the stairs, he suddenly heard a thumps sound. "What was that?" He asked himself, when no sound came, he merely shrugged. "Must be my—oh never mind." He cut off his thoughts as he heard the sound from the roof again.

* * *

"So do you want to tell us where that book of yours is? Or we can beat the knowledge out of you, which is it?" The girl asked as she lifted Jewel up by her collar.

Jewel who was already bruised all over merely smirked. "Not going to happen." She replied.

"Fine then, be that way." The girl snarled as she punched her in the gut, causing to throw out blood. As she raised her hand again, a voice cut through the air. "Gradius!!"

Jewel suddenly toss a shining ruby towards the girl's face and it exploded within inches of it, forcing her to release her as they were all blown away by the sheer power of the explosion. Jewel however was caught by Sora who looked relief to see her.

"Honestly, it's only the first day here, and you're already in such a mess." Sora mocked scolded her as he carried her.

"I'm sorry about that, I didn't mean for this to happen." She sheepishly replied.

"You little bitch! How dare you do this to me?!" The girl roared as she got up and glared at them, blood was flowing down her face. "Do it James!" She ordered her partner.

"You got it Jess!" He complied as he took out her spell book from his jacket once again. "Bangar!" He shouted.

The girl Jess once again shot out lighting from her hand, but Sora merely ducked as it approached him, causing it to miss him completely.

"Your aiming sucks." He taunted her as he picked Jewel up and started running while holding the book under his arm.

"Get back here!" She screamed and ran after him.

* * *

"Sora-ni, why are we running away?" Jewel asked.

"Because your spells aren't the direct combat type, that's why we have to fight differently, I got some ideas, but I need you to cooperate, is that all right?" He asked.

"Yeah it's fine; now tell me what you got." Jewel said.

"Well—"

* * *

"Where the hell are they?!" Jess cursed as she kicked opened another door. "I swear I'll fry them alive when I catch them!!"

"That is if you can catch us first." Sora declared from behind her.

"You! There you are you coward!" She cursed as she turned around and faced him. "James!" She ordered.

"Ban—"

But before he could even finished the sentence, Sora turned and ran down the corridor. "Don't just stand there! After him!" Jess ordered.

The two of them chased Sora down the corridor, as they caught up with him, they smirked. "Got you now you—" But they never finished their sentence, as just before they were about to grab him, a blast took place from beneath them, but it wasn't an explosive one, rather it was a freezing one. Both James and Jess lower body was already frozen.

"Here catch!" Sora said as he turned around and threw a shining ruby towards them, the ruby exploded in front of them, blowing away the ice along with them.

"You son of a—"

"Ah-ah, a lady shouldn't swear." Sora said to her as he ran into a nearby classroom.

"Don't just stand there you idiot! After him!" She shouted as she forced herself up and ran into the room directly with her partner behind her. When they had entered the classroom, they found Sora exiting through the window, as it was on ground level, there was no risk at all.

"See you guys later, and mind you step." He mocked them as he ran.

"Get back here! You coward!" Jess screamed at him as she attempted to follow him, but just as soon as she took a few steps forward, another explosion took place beneath her, freezing along with her partner at the same time.

"You guys might want to look up!" Sora shouted from a long distance away.

As they looked up, a small shower of rubies fall onto them, but before either of them could even register what had happened, they all exploded at the same time. When the explosion died down, both James and Jess were unconscious, however one thing that was different was that Jess's body was fading away. Looking around, he found that her spell book was being burnt.

Breathing a sigh of relief, he called out to Jewel, who later emerged from the nearby bushes. "Did we get them?" She asked.

"Yeah we did, the plan was a success, seeing that they didn't knew what type of fighters we were they just blindly charged right in." He shrugged.

"Yay! Our first victory! Oh can we celebrate? Please can we?!" She happily exclaims.

"Nope, because first we are going to have to patch you up at home." He sheepishly replied as he picked her up and left for home.

Unknown to the two of them, however their battle didn't go unnoticed, as two different people had seen it.

* * *

"Goodness what happened to you two?!" Hikari demanded the moment she laid eyes on them.

"We kind of got involved with a fight." Sora replied.

"Yeah! But we won! So can we celebrate or something?" Jewel asked.

"No you can't! I just patched you up two days ago, and now you've just had to go get yourself beaten up again." Hikari scolded Jewel as she dragged her by the ear to her room. "Oh and Sora, thanks for cleaning up the house." She gratefully said as she stopped just outside her room.

"But mom, I didn't do anything, I was at school the whole time." He said.

"Wait you didn't? Then who did?" She asked.

"That would be me!" Jewel proudly announced.

"You did all this?!" Hikari asked again.

"That's right! So as a reward can I go free?" She asked.

Hikari merely frowned as she dragged her into her room to punish her for worrying her.

"I'll take that as a no then." Sora said to himself over the cries of Jewel's scream.


	5. Team 1 Things get more complicated

"Where are we going today mama?" Jewel asked as Hikari dragged her out of the house today.

"Today we are going a day care centre where you'll meet some kids your age, and hopefully you'll make some friends with them, I can't keep taking care of you all the time." She said as she and Jewel got into the car.

"Boo...why can't I just go to school with Sora-ni?" She asked.

"That's because he's in high school, as such he can't afford to keep looking out for you while your over there, and I have to work, so I'm afraid there isn't much I can do for you as well, besides it's only for a few hours, I'm sure it can't be that bad." Hikari shrugged.

"All right..." She sighed.

"When Sora had arrived in school, he couldn't help but get a feeling that today was going to be really chaotic, and his fears intensified when he noticed Rika and Haley starring at him the moment he had entered the classroom.

The moment he sat down, both of them glared at him as if trying to send him a warning, and for what reason he didn't know. "Umm...excuse me, but why are you starring at me like that?" He asked.

"Fess up." Rika said as she approached him.

"Wha—what are you talking about?" He backed away, clearly nervous about her sudden actions.

"We know it." Haley told him.

"Know what?" He asked.

"We know that your little sister is actually a mamodo." Rika whispered.

Sora immediately felt terrified. "A—A what?" He tried to play dumb.

"Don't even try denying it, we saw it, the entire battle 2 days ago that took place in the school." She silenced him.

"Wait, does that mean that you two are actually..."

"Yeah, we're book owners as well, and we'll cut to the chase, bring you and your partner to the park tomorrow in the afternoon, otherwise we'll come drag you with us weather you like it or not, and I rather not." Haley told him.

"And if I refuse?" He asked.

"Easy we'll just hunt you down like we said, and besides, we don't really have to fight if all goes well." Rika replied.

"What do you mean?" He asked again.

"Oh just wait and see." Haley smirked.

But before he could even ask what she meant, the school bell rang, signalling the start of school. Left with no choice he sighed as he slumped down onto his chair, feeling the pressure.

Day care centre wasn't exactly what Jewel had in mind; sure Hikari had told her that there would be lots of other children, and there were, but they were even more immature then she was. The first thing they did when they got there was laugh and make fun of her eyes.

Then as soon as Hikari left, they started to pick on her, some of them even threw stuff at her. After a few minutes, she couldn't take it anymore, and snapped. "That does it! I've had it with you!" She snapped at a couple of kids.

"Back off! We're not scared of you!" One girl shouted back and her and shoved her away.

Jewel unable to stand her character shoved her back in return; however she used so much force she sent her crashing to the ground. "No you back off! I'm not going to be push around all because of my eyes." She snapped at her.

"Your hair's freaky as well!" One boy said as he walked up towards her and punched her in the face directly.

"Ahh!" She cried as she got punched, as she doubled back, she noticed that boy walking up to her trying to hit her again.

However just as he raised his fist again, someone grabbed it and spun him around and gave him a punch which sent him falling to the ground. Jewel then got a closer look at the person who helped him. He was a boy around her age with short spiked green hair and green eyes. He was dressed in a yellow shirt along short brown pants.

"I can't believe that you actually hit a girl all because she's different your despicable!" He snapped at him as he cracked his knuckles. "Now back off before I make you." He warned them.

"I won't forget this!" The boy cried as he got up and ran away.

"What are you starring at?" He glared at the other children who ran away in fright. As soon as they were gone, he turned his attention back to Jewel. "Are you all right?" He asked.

"Ye—yeah, thanks for the help, although I would have been fine on my own." She replied.

"Says the girl with a nosebleed, you should get yourself patch up." He stated as he grabbed her by the wrist and dragged her off.

"Huh?" As she was being dragged away, she placed her hand onto her nose and found that it was indeed bleeding. As it really was bleeding, she had no reason to refuse his help. "By the way, what's your name?" She asked.

"Me? Name's Ueki, nice to meet you!" He replied.

The day just got worse for Sora as it passed, he was really starting to wonder if Rika and Haley found something in common which involved making his life difficult. "I'm really wishing that they start fighting right about now, anything just to get their attention away from me." He whined.

Currently class was in session with, but he couldn't focus not with Rika and Haley constantly eyeing him, and the seating arrangements weren't exactly helping either.

"What would it take to get these two girls of my back?" He asked himself. The tension in the air was so thick one could almost cut it with a knife. "Fortunately, they spared him the agony by not speaking even a single word all day, but it did make him more nervous then he already was.

When class was over, he quickly left before anyone could even say anything. As he left for the day care centre to pick up Jewel, his mind kept thinking about he was going to tell her, and how he was going to inform her.

Even after he had arrived to the day care centre, he was still unable to even think up anything. "Ah the heck with it, I'll just tell her the truth and see what happens!' He thought to himself, he was so caught up in his thoughts that he didn't even see where he was walking until it was too late.

*CRASH* He crashed into someone. "Oww...sorry about that." He apologized without even looking around.

"No it's my fault, I should have been more careful." The other person replied.

Taking a good look at his companion, he found her to be a teenage girl with short bright green hair dressed in a simple blue shirt and short brown skirt, she was carrying a handbag. "Oh sorry about that, are you here to pick up someone?" She asked.

"Umm...yeah, I'm here to pick up my sister, what about you?" He asked.

"Likewise, I'm here to pick up my little brother." She replied.

Just then before he could reply, a familiar voice called out to him. "Sora-ni over here!" Jewel cried as she came running out from who knows where waving at him.

"That's your sister? She's so adorable." The girl next to him commented.

"Trust me, there's nothing adorable about her character." Sora sighed.

"I heard that!" Jewel shouted as she stomped towards them.

"Jewel what's going on?" A boy asked as he came out from behind her.

"Ueki! Did you get into trouble again?" The girl asked before Jewel could even introduce him.

"Oh Ai-nee-san, don't worry I didn't!" He proudly declared.

"Jewel! What happened to you?" Sora asked as he noticed the bandage on Jewel's nose.

"Some bullies tried to pick on me, and one of them even punched me in the face, but Ueki here helped chase them off." She replied.

The girl known as Ai sighed in relief upon hearing that. "Sigh that's good, for a minute I thought Ueki had gotten into some trouble again."

"Well Jewel, I hate to leave so soon, but something important just came up, so we have to leave, do you think you could wait for me in the lobby first while I use the gents?" He asked.

Jewel pouted but agreed. "I'll see you tomorrow then Ueki, bye!" She cried as she ran off.

"Seriously what a troublesome child." Sora sighed.

"Hey Ai-nee, can I have some money for a candy?" Ueki asked as soon as Jewel was gone.

Sighing, she opened her handbag and took out a small wallet revealing what else was inside.

Sora's widen his eyes in shock, stashed in her bag was a green colour spell book. "No way, this kid is a mamodo as well? I better get out of here fast!"

As they were busy talking, neither of the two even realized that Sora had already left.

"Great, just great, it's one problems after another, first Rika and Haley gang up on me and reveal their book owners, then they demand something from me, and now I find out that there's another mamodo in the day care centre, what next?" He asked himself.

Jewel noticed this and stopped walking. "Something wrong ni-san? You've been really quiet for a while." She asked.

Sora merely sighed. "Jewel we need to talk about something first." He wearily sighed.

He then spent the next twenty minutes explaining the situation regarding Rika and Haley, he decided to leave out the knowledge about Ueki for now. As soon as he was done, he asked. "So what now?"

"Easy, we meet them tomorrow! There's no point running as Mamodos can sense other presence, so they'll easily track me." She explained.

"I was afraid of this, but oh well." Sora sighed in defeat, seeing the escape was no longer an option.

The next day, when Sora and Jewel arrived at the park, they found Rika and Haley sitting on a bench opposite each other glaring. "Wow, those two really hate each other, I wonder why?" He asked himself.

As they approached, both girls stopped glaring at each other, and turned their attention to Sora and Jewel.

"About time you got here, I was beginning to think that you wouldn't show." Rika smirked.

"Well you guys didn't give me much of a choice, so let's cut to the chase." Sora replied.

"Good I would like that as well, but first we should call our mamodos back first." Haley stated before taking a deep breath in an attempt to yell. "KAIII! Get over here!" She screamed.

"I'm already here!" A voice called from within the trees behind her, a few seconds later a familiar figure dropped down.

Jewel recognized him immediately. "Kai-san! Over here!" She started waving her hand around.

Sora merely sighed at her character.

"I didn't know you were friends with her." Rika commented.

"We're not friends, she practically begged me for a piggy back ride and directions when we first met, and to top things off, she actually publicly embarrassed me." Kai huffed.

"That sounds about right." Sora mumbled to himself.

"What did you say?" Haley asked.

"Nothing! By the way Rika, where's your mamodo?" He quickly changed the subject.

"Getting a drink, he said the heat was killing him, and granted I can totally understand why." She replied as she started fanning herself with nothing but her hands.

A child like voice cut through the air. "Rika-nee I'm back!"

Jewel froze upon hearing that voice. "It—It can't be..."

Sora noticed it and worried. "What's wrong?" He asked.

When she didn't reply, he looked around, and found a white hair boy with azure eyes and constantly dressed in a simple blue long sleeve shirt and wore white colour sports shorts and sliver colour shoes walking towards them.

As he approach Rika, he never noticed anyone else until Jewel broke the silence. "Az---Azure?" She stuttered.

Turning around, he was also startled when he saw Jewel. "Je—Jewel?"


	6. Team 1 Catching up on the times

"GET OF HIM YOU LITTLE RUNT!" Rika screamed as she tried to pry Jewel of Azure who she didn't know was being strangled.

"Oh I missed you so much! I've been trying to find you ever since I got here, and now that your here we can play again all day!" Jewel eagerly exclaimed as she continued to strangle him without even realizing it, in fact she didn't even noticed Rika's presence even as she tried to pry her off him.

"SORA GET OVER HERE AND PRY YOUR MAMODO OFF BEFORE SHE KILLS MY LITTLE BROTHER!" Rika screamed as she struggled to pry Jewel off her partner.

Haley on the hand couldn't stand the sight anymore and burst out laughing. She laughed so hard she could have sworn that she split her sides.

Kai on the other hand had an infernal smirk across his face. "Finally now maybe I no longer have to worry about babysitting that brat." He thought to himself as he watched Jewel strangle Azure.

After a few moments, Sora and Rika finally managed to pry Jewel off Azure, who somehow was miraculously still breathing.

"Just what were you thinking Jewel? You almost strangled someone to death!" Sora scolded her.

"But—but—I—" 

"I what? You almost killed Azure you idiot!" Rika screamed as she scoped the still unconscious Azure up in her arms. "Azure? Azure are you all right?" She asked, worried about him.

"Mommy is that you?" He grouchily asked as he randomly pointed his finger around.

"Yup he's all right." She sighed and then dropped him, where he hit the floor hard.

"OUCH! What was that for?" He asked as he regained his senses.

"That was for acting stupid, and for worrying me." She sharply replied.

Azure flinched at the tone of her voice, but still managed to stick his tongue out at Rika. "That's not my fault!" He replied.

"Yes blame it on my little sister if you would." Sora joined the conversation while hitting Jewel on her head with his fist.

"OUCH!" She cried out in pain, but her gaze never left Azure's sight even for a moment, and for a moment her expression turned into a wild one almost as if she was about to pounce onto him again.

Azure noticed this and quickly backed away. He hid behind Kai for safety measures.

"What are you doing? Don't drag me into this Azure; I don't want to deal with her again." He hastily backed away as well when he noticed Jewel giving him an evil grin.

"Well I'm not going down alone!" He retorted from behind Kai as the two of them backed away from Jewel who was now grinning widely to herself as she approached them.

"Haley a little help here?" Kai shakily asked as he and Azure backed away from the crazed Jewel.

"Nope, because for once I get to see you actually move your lazy butt!" She smirked at his predicament.

"Rika-nee, how about you?" Azure asked.

Rika smirked as well. "Nope, that's punishment for messing up the laundry today." She replied. Then afterwards she grabbed hold of Sora's hand and led him away unaware of the fact that he was blushing. "Come on; let's leave the kids to play on their own." She told him.

Haley followed afterwards while wearing a strangely happy smile on her face, ignoring the pleas for help behind her.

"So what do you two want to talk about right now?" Sora asked as soon as he was dragged far enough away from their partners.

"Well if you must know, recently there have been large groups of Mamodos gathering together, most of them with the idea of ganging up with others, now me and Rika here really don't like each other, but situation calls for drastic measures." Haley started out.

"In short think of this as a clan war from a video game, they stick together to form a guild then attack another guild, it's that simple." Rika continued.

"So I take it you two are a team? Anyone else involved?" Sora asked.

"They both shook their heads. "Nope, and that's why we wanted to recruit you, seeing the fact that your available." Haley replied.

"Well...if it means I don't have to fight either of you, then I'll do it, besides I've already seen enough fighting going on in school between the two of you." He shuddered.

"Believe me, you haven't really seen them fight yet." Kai interrupted them as he joined them carrying Jewel along with Azure on his back. "In the past, those two would really beat the crap out of each other, sometimes Haley wins, sometimes Rika wins, just be glad you weren't there, I was always dragged into it." He sighed.

Haley and Rika both chuckled at the sight of Kai carrying the two younger Mamodos. "What happened to you?" Haley asked while struggling to keep a straight face.

"Jewel started crying and demanded me to piggy back her along with Azure. Everyone else around me started starring at me as if I was a villain." He explained.

"And they even thought he was a gangster picking on us!" Azure joined in.

"Thank you very much Azure, they really needed to know it." Kai sarcastically replied.

"Your welcome!" He replied back, unaware of the sarcasm inside.

"You know Sora, I'm wondering if you could lend me Jewel sometime, because it seems that she has total control of Kai's lazy character." Haley asked.

Kai paled at the thought of Jewel visiting him every day. "Oh please anything but that!" He made stopping motions for her to stop.

"If it means getting her out of the house, then I'll gladly lend her to you, heck you can even let her stay overnight, she eats a fortune out of my house." Sora shrugged.

"Great!" She happily replied before turning around to face Kai with an infernal smirk on her face. "Now then Kai, from now on, either you do the groceries, or I'll invite Jewel over for a sleepover every night." She told him.

The thought of Jewel sleeping over every night and forcing her to play with him made his face paler, "So much for a peaceful time now." He sighed to himself.

"Well...now this is all nice and all, but aren't you girls hiding something from me?" Sora asked.

Both girls tensed up when he said that, and he noticed it so he pursed it. "I mean making groups is only logical as it strengthens it, but a large group is also hard to maintain, this is a battle royale after all, so groups shouldn't be too big, at most only 3 or 4 people, yet they are much bigger groups why?" He asked.

"Damn you noticed it." Rika swore under her breath. "Tch! Fine, the truth is, some idiot managed to bring back a large group off additional mamodos from the mamodo world, as such in truth there are over 200 hundred mamodos in this battle now, and that's twice the amount we are suppose to have. Everywhere in the world, all the original participants are grouping together to deal with the new threat and each other as well." She explained.

"If you ever meet a mamodo who can use a spell book on their own, you'll know that he or she's not really a participants but rather one of their minions." Haley continued.

"And I guess our area here is pretty much the only one who doesn't have an alliance am I right?" He asked.

"Yeah, at the moment, there are only 3 of us excluding you. Me, Haley, and a wise guy name Josh who aren't here at the moment, with just 4 of us, it's hardly enough to be called an alliance." Rika sighed.

"Well we'll need at least 2 more or so before we can make decent fighting force." Haley told him, "Do you know of anyone who can join us?" Haley asked.

Sora thought about it for a moment before replying. "Well...I do know of another Mamodo in this area, but I'm not too sure if he'll join."

"Well speak to him again tomorrow and find out then, we need all the help we can get." Rika replied.

"Use force if needed!" Haley encouraged.

"Sigh...oh come on, what if it leads to a fight? Jewel's powers aren't exactly capable of direct fighting." He complained.

"Hey that's not true!" Jewel protested from Kai's back. "But now that I think about it, just who are you talking about? I don't know any other mamodo's apart from Azure and Kai here." She asked.

"Well..." Sora was wondering if he should tell her, but in the end he decided to, seeing as there was no point hiding it from her. "It's Ueki, the boy from the day care centre, when you left that time, I saw his partner Ai take out a green spell book from her bag." He explained.

"WHOA! I didn't expect that!" She startled. "So are we going to talk to him tomorrow?" She asked.

"I suppose so, but we should take precautions as well, I don't like to consider the idea that we have to fight, but just to be sure, we should get someone else to come along as well, since we aren't direct combat type." He explained.

"Then Azure will come as well, he's a direct combat type and has quite a lot of combat experience despite his age." Rika suggested.

"Too bad he doesn't have the power to match that experience." Kai muttered.

"Right..." Azure gloomily sighed.

"Cheer up Azure, you won't be going alone, Kai would be coming as well." Haley told them.

"WHAT?" He screamed out loud.

"You heard me, you're going as well. You spend all day at home sleeping, and doing nothing at all when we aren't fighting, so now you're going to make yourself useful and watch over them at the day care centre, or you aren't coming home mister!" Haley threatened him.

"He's that lazy huh?" Sora asked.

Haley nodded in agreement. "Yes he's that lazy. I swear the world could come to an end and all he'll do is sleep through it." She told him.

"No I won't! I try to survive to find another day to sleep through!" Kai protested, but unaware that he just contradicted himself.

"I told you so." Haley smirked.

"You look ridiculous." Azure smirked at Kai as he was wearing a caretaker uniform.

"Stuff it shorty, Haley blackmailed me into coming here as an assistant." He scowled.

"Or you'll be stuck in the doghouse every night huh?" He rubbed it in.

"He deserves it, a lazy bum like him should find something better to do then sleep all day." Jewel smirked

"Agreed, that is so true." Azure agreed, and the two of them started laughing at his misery.

"Oh god why did I ever agree to take up this job? Maybe sleeping in the doghouse everyday doesn't sound so bad right about now." Kai sighed as he escorted the two of them to day-care centre.

**Well I'm making an army vs army in this story, but I was kind of hoping for just one more OC to complete it, anyone want to spare me one?**

**Oh and Josh and Jyan are coming up soon, so stay tune!**


	7. Team 1 True friends stick together

"So now what? Where do you suppose he is?" Azure asked he and Jewel hung out in a corner away from the other kids.

"I don't know, I thought Ueki would be here, the caretaker said that he still hasn't arrived." Jewel replied.

"I wonder where he is." Azure asked.

"Oh there you are Ueki! What happened to you?" Mrs Dawson the caretaker asked as he entered the room soaked to the brim.

"It's nothing, I just got caught up in the rain." He replied.

"Oh that's terrible, we should get you dried up, here come over here." She told him. "KAI! Bring a tower over here, we got a child that's completely soaked!" She shouted.

"Coming!" Kai replied as he came out of the storeroom, with a towel.

"Hurry it up, can't you see this child really needs it?" She snapped at him.

"Sorry Mrs Dawson." Kai apologized, though he didn't really sound sincere about it.

"Never mind, just give me the tower." She took the tower from him, and then took Ueki some place where he could dry himself.

"Wow, was that him? I thought he be a lot lively based on what you told me Jewel." Azure commented.

"So did I, are you sure that's him?" Kai asked as he joined in the conversation.

"Yeah I'm sure, but something seems wrong, he looks troubled and sad, I wonder why?" She replied.

Later that day—

"Hey Ueki! Over here!" Jewel waved her hand as he passed by both Azure and her on the playground.

"Oh hi Jewel, and your Azure? Mrs Dawson told me about you, nice to meet you, I'm Ueki." He introduced himself as he stretched his hand out.

"Nice to meet you too." Azure shook his hand.

"Should we...well you know." Azure whispered into Jewel's ear.

"Maybe later." She whispered back.

"Got it, when his partner's here." He replied.

"By the way Ueki, what's wrong, you looked sad earlier on?" Jewel asked breaking off the whispering with Azure.

"It's nothing! Now come on, the swings are empty, let's go play on them first!" He replied as he dragged the two of them away.

Azure found Ueki to be a really fun guy, but something about him just seemed off, fortunately Azure had a pretty good idea what it was, when the three of them had just finished playing with the swings, Azure thought it was time to ask him.

"Say Ueki, what's bothering you? Don't try to lie to me, I was once like you, I can easily see it in your eyes, your troubled by something that RECENTLY just happened." He hissed out at the recently part.

Ueki flinched at his tone, but maintained his composure. "It—it's nothing." He nervously replied.

"Don't lie to me, I said I can see it in your eyes, hell you were practically crying in the morning, and eyes are still red, don't deny it!" Azure demanded.

"Azure please, he doesn't want to talk about it." Jewel nudged him.

"I—I'm sorry, I'm not suppose to say anything, but really, I can handle it." He tried to convince them otherwise.

"No, I—I'm sorry, I shouldn't have tried to force it out of you, it's just that, I was once in a similar case, and I kind of hurt someone really badly because of it. I guess I was just taking out my anger at myself on you, sorry about it." Azure apologized as he backed off.

"Well that's fine, but for now, why don't we just keep playing? I mean we have sometime left before our siblings come pick us right?" Ueki went back to his happy self again.

"Yeah!" Both Azure and Jewel cheered together, and thus they then spent the remaining time of the day playing together.

Later that day, just as it was time for dismissal, the three of them were sitting together on a sofa talking about things, when Ueki decided to ask something.

"Hey guys, I kind of got a question, you guys think you can answer it?" He asked.

"Sure, what is it?" Azure replied.

"Well...how would you feel like when someone asks you to do something bad?" He asked.

"Well obviously, I would say no." Jewel replied.

"But what if you have no choice? What would u do then?" He asked again.

"What are you talking about, there's always a choice." Azure frowned.

"Well, than, what if that person who wants you to do it, is a friend, and if you refuse, you won't be friends anymore." He asked again.

Now it was Jewel's turn to frown. "Then that person isn't your friend!" She shouted at him, startling the rest of the children nearby.

"Yeah! A real friend wouldn't force someone to do something no matter what! If they're really your friends, they would respect your decision and not threaten you at all!" Azure continued.

"So stand up and tell them to back off, they can't force you into doing something you don't want to!" Jewel added in.

"In short, just do whatever you feel like it, if it's wrong, then don't do it, as simple as that." Azure suddenly calmed down.

Ueki stared at them in surprise for a while before he smiled at them again. "Your right, it was definitely as simple as that, thanks guys! Now I know what I need to do!" He stated as he ran out when the dismissal bell rang.

When the three of them exited the room, they weren't surprised to find Ai and Sora waiting for them, but no Rika.

"Where's Rika-nee?" Azure asked as he and Jewel walked up to meet Sora.

"She said she was called back by the teacher for an errand, she should be here in a while." Sora told him.

"We'll go first Azure, we need to check up on Ueki, I'm worried about him." Jewel said.

"I'll come along with you, there's nothing else to do, and Haley won't forgive me if I just ran away." Kai offered as he came up.

"I'll see you later than!" Azure told them.

"Great, now let's just wait till they leave before we follow them." Sora suggested.

A few minutes later, Ueki and Ai had just left the building, with the trio on their back. "Wonder where they're going?" Jewel asked.

"Let's just follow them." Sora told her.

The trio followed Ueki and Ai to what appeared to be a rundown factory on the outskirts of town, there hid at the entrance keeping an eye on him.

"Well now Ueki, good to see you could make it." A voice called out.

From the shadows emerged a girl with pale skin, short black hair with a single barrette worn in it. She had emerald green eyes. Wears a green long sleeve t-shirt, jean shorts, and fingerless gloves.

"So I take it that you're going to join us." Another girl stated as she walked out of the shadows as well. She was a blue haired girl with a white mini skirt and blue t-shirt along with a French beret.

"No way Grace! I'm not going to fight just because you want me too!" Ueki shouted at her.

The girl known as Grace frowned. "You're just going to abandon your friends? I thought you were better than that!" She shouted at him.

"Real friends don't force others to fight or threaten them into joining their gang!" He shouted back.

Jewel along with Sora and Kai were standing by the entrance listening closely to their conversation. "Force? So this was what he meant earlier on." Jewel muttered.

Kai got interested. "What do you mean?" He asked.

"Well, he told me and Azure that someone was trying to force him into doing something bad, and wanted some advice, we told him to do what we feel is right, and if someone tries to force him, they aren't his friend." Jewel replied.

"I see, so he was being forced into fighting weather he wanted to or not." Kai nodded in understanding.

"God damn it Ueki! How can even you say that after all we've done for you?" Grace demanded.

"You hardly did anything for me! I had to run from all my previous battles, and when I asked for help you guys didn't lift a finger! Some friends you are!" He retorted.

"Last chance Ueki! Join us nicely, or we'll use force!" She threatened him.

"Not going to happen! I am not going to be joining a bunch of false friends!" He responded.

"Fine! Teal read the spell!" She ordered.

Her partner took out a gray spell book and yelled "Akiro!" Instantly, Grace's hands had turned into hammers, and she charged towards the younger mamodo.

Ueki also charged towards her. Ai took out the spell book, however she didn't read a spell, in fact she hadn't even opened it, it was almost as if she was scared of opening it.

When both mamodos got close enough, Grace started out by lashing out at him with all sorts of punches, which resembled boxing moves. However Ueki taking advantage of his size managed to dodge them all by leaning left and right over again.

"Damn it stay still you little runt!" Grace demanded as she struggled to hit him, to no avail.

Finally having enough of him moving around, she bought both her hammers up together and swung it down full force, although Ueki dodged it, the shockwave it created still sent him crashing into a piece of machinery.

"Damn it! Why isn't she doing anything? Just read a spell or something!" Jewel demanded to know as she watched Ueki thrown around.

"I don't know why she's not, but I've had just about enough of this." Sora growled as he took out his spell book.

As Ueki got to his feet, Grace started walking towards him. "Okay brat, one last chance join us before I force you." She threatened him.

"No way! I'm not joining you no matter what!" He snapped at her.

"Fine, have it your way." She smirked as she walked towards him, however as she took a few steps forward, a shiny red stone dropped in front of her, before she could even contemplate what it was, it exploded sending her flying.

"Leave him alone!" Jewel shouted as she and Sora entered the factory.

"Oh what's this? Another runt? Good this will save me some time." Grace chuckled as she got back on her feet and faced Jewel as she prepared to attack her.

"Leave Ueki alone! He already says he doesn't want to fight so leave him alone!" Jewel shouted at her.

"Sorry girl, but no can do, how about you join us as well, if you don't, I'll just make you." She threatened her.

"Never! I'm not going with someone like you who forces others to join her!" Jewel screamed at her.

"Je—Jewel wait, this doesn't have anything to do with you." Ueki tried to convince her otherwise.

"Well I'm making this my business! No one hurts my friend and gets away with it!" She replied.

"Brave words little girl, let's see you back them up!" Grace snarled as she charged towards her, however as she took a few steps forward, an ice explosion erupted from beneath her feet, completely encasing her legs in ice.

"Here take this!" Jewel cried as she threw a set of rubies in front of Grace's face. The rubies all exploded together, creating a series of explosions.

When the dust died down, Grace could be seen lying on the ground. "All right I got her!" Jewel happily cried as she went over to check.

"Wait stay back, she could still be—"

As Jewel approached her, a hand shot out and grabbed her by the throat lifting her up. "You little piece of trash, that hurts!" Grace screeched at her as she stood up, revealing several burns and wounds all over her entire body.

Despite her struggles, Jewel wasn't strong enough to get out of her grip. She stopped struggling when Grace lifted her fist and rammed it into her stomach. The impact was so strong, she forgot everything else, even when she was dropped, she fell to her knees and started throwing out blood while clutching her stomach in pain.

"JEWEL!" Sora panicked and ran towards her.

Grace saw him coming, and kicked a stone towards his leg using all her power in her feet.

"GRAHH!" Sora fell to the ground as the collided with his leg.

"Don't bother struggling, your leg is already broken, now just sit still while I tend to your meddling partner." Grace told him in a false-sweet voice, as she lifted Jewel by her hair.

"AHHHHH!" Jewel screamed as she was lifted by her hair.

Grace slammed another fist into her face silencing Jewel when she started to cry out in pain. Then as she was dazed from the attack, she tightened her grip on her hair, and used it to slam like a rag doll.

Jewel cried out in pain when she was slammed into the ground, tears started to flow out of her eyes. 'It—it really hurts." She struggled to keep herself from crying.

"Aww…what's the matter little girl? Can't take the pain? Then you shouldn't have interfered in the first place." Grace told her as she smirked while standing over her.

"Damn it, Gradius." Sora called out as he lied across the floor.

The ruby appeared again in Jewel's hand, but this time Grace was ready, and she quickly stepped on her hand, crushing the both the ruby and her hand at the same time.

Jewel started screaming again when Grace had stomped her hand, and even more so when she twisted her foot to ensure that it couldn't be use. By now, the pain was too much to bare and she started crying.

"Now I'm not going to burn your book if you agree to join me." Grace informed her as she release her foot on her hand, she was looking a bit sorry for the mess Jewel was in.

However before Jewel could even respond, another voice cut in. "Treecarious!" A huge wooden battering ram appeared out of nowhere and slammed into Grace's side, sending the flying halfway across the factory.

"Enough is enough!" Ueki shouted as he started walking towards Grace angrily. "I never wanted to fight because I don't like hurting people, but I won't hesitate to in order to protect my friends!" He shouted at Grace.

"So the little runt is finally ready to fight." Grace mocked him as she got back up on her feet. "Fine than, if you want to protect her, show me what you got!" She told him.

"Treecarious!" Ai shouted.

Ueki shot out a giant tree out from his hands and it headed straight towards Grace.

"Agaru!" Teal shouted, and Grace's hands turned into axes this time round.

Grace used her axes to slice the tree into half as it approached her, however just as soon as it did, the brunches shot out and struck her in face, sending her flying.

"Ranain!" Ai shouted another spell, a green flash of light appeared on Ueki's feet, and immediately Ueki disappeared from sight only to end up in front of Grace directly as she was getting up.

Startled by his sudden appearance, Grace couldn't react in time when Ueki rammed his fist into her stomach, She let out a gasp for air and doubled back in pain. But Ueki didn't stop there, he released a whole barrage of attacks on her, never letting up even for a second.

On and on again, the attacks connected in many different areas. Grace couldn't even take up a stance and was being pummeled continuously until Ueki released his final punch across her jaw, sending her flying a few feet up before landing on the ground.

"Kurogane!" Ai cried out, and immediately a giant cannon of around 10 meters in diameter appeared in front of him.

"You must be joking…" Everyone sweat-dropped at the size of the cannon.

"Never mess with my friends!" He shouted as he shot out a giant cannon ball which collided with Grace, sending her flying through the machines, and out through the wall, and even somewhere into the neighborhood.

"GRACE!" Teal cried out in concern as she ran after her, ignoring the rest of them.

Ueki slumbered, and sat down. "Phew, that was dangerous, we better get out of here." He noted.

"Yeah good idea, we should hurry up and leave." Ai agreed.

"Why is that?" Sora asked as he crawled across to Jewel who was barely even conscious.

"Look around you, the entire factory is destroyed, all the machines broke when Ueki fired his cannon, and hell even the neighborhood has been wrecked! Ueki's spells are mass-destruction based, that's why I don't like to use them!" She shouted at him.

"Okay okay, I get it." Sora told her, however it was then did he noticed something. "Hey where did Kai go?" He asked.

"Over here." Kai answered as he suddenly reappeared at the entrance.

"Where the hell have you been?" Sora asked him.

"I was checking another team that was spying on us, but they got away." He replied. "By the way, what happened here?" He asked.

Sora pointed to Ueki. "He happened, he did all of this in just one spell." He told him.

Kai stared wide-eye at Ueki, "You must be joking." When he looked at Sora, his expression was stern. "Or not." He mumbled.

"Mind giving me a hand, although I think Jewel needs it more than I do." He told her as he pointed towards Jewel who was now unconscious.

"Holy crap, what happened to her?" Kai panicked at the sight.

"Tell you later, we need to get her to a doctor." He told it.

"Got it, you're coming too, you're injured as well." Kai told him as he supported Sora to his feet.

"Here I'll come along as well." Ai offered as she carried Jewel.

"And I'll come too, she stood up for me, so I'll help her and you guys as well!" He proudly declared.

**And so this concludes this chapter, for some reason it was really fun to write this, I don't know why.**

**Next chapter will include another OC, this time from a more recent fanfic. The mamodo character is a girl and is one of the main characters of one of our going strong author's here. The human partner is a flirt with an overly protective character, can anyone guess it?**

**Brownies for anyone who guesses it.**


	8. Team 1 Humiliating defeat

**This chapter will feature Azure inside instead of Jewel. This takes place during the time Jewel and the others went to check up on Ueki, ****so this basically what happened on Azure's side. Well enjoy!**

Ten minutes after Jewel and the others had left; Azure was still waiting in the day centre. "What's taking her so long?" He grumbled as he lied on a sofa.

It was just then did he heard the familiar voice of his partner. "Sorry I'm late Azure, I had to talk to my teacher about a small problem." Rika came in.

"Rika-nee!" Azure cried in happiness as he tackled her.

"OFHHH" Rika grunted in pain as Azure threw himself at her, miraculously she didn't fall.

"What took you so long? Jewel and the others already left a while ago." He pouted. "Hey wait, what happened to you?" He asked as he noticed a bruise over her cheek.

Rika smiled at him. "Student issues, but don't worry about it, how about we go get lunch and then we'll head home?" She asked.

"YEAH! Lunch!" He yelled in agreement.

Twenty minutes later, the two of them were passing through a park, when they stopped at a playground.

"Azure I need to go to the post office to post a letter for my teacher, as part of a punishment." Rika told him as she and Azure stood together in the playground.

"Punishment? What happened?" He asked.

"Oh nothing much, me and Haley got into a fight over a piece of work, and I hit her and she hit me. Stupid girl, I told her not to use watering colour." She muttered out the last part so no one heard it.

"Did you give her a good one?" He cheekily asked.

She smirked in response to his question. "Believe it; I gave her one just as bad if not worse." She chuckled.

"Way to go nee-chan!" He cheered for her.

She gave him a warm smile."Okay just stay here and play for a while, hopefully there's no line at the post office." She told him.

"All right!" He agreed.

"Then I'll see you later." She pat him on the head and left, leaving him all by himself.

Azure looked around the playground and was disappointed to find no one but himself and a girl who was playing in the sandbox.

"Sigh...I wish there was more people here." He sighed in disappointment. But when he looked at the girl again, he noticed something strange.

She was about three feet tall. She has silver hair, and silver/grayish eyes. She wears a brown jacket with bear ears on the hood, as her jacket was open, Azure could see that she wore a light blue shirt, and dark blue pants, along with white sandals. Next to her was a teddy bear.

"Sliver hair on a child? No way stinking way." Azure thought to himself.

"Umm…Excuse me, are you alone?" He asked in a quiet tone as he nervously approached her.

The girl looked at him for a moment before replying. "Ye—Yes, is something wrong?" She asked.

"Not—not at all, I was just wonder…well…if I could play here as well." He nervously asked her.

The girl smiled at him, "Sure you can, it's more fun that way!" She told him.

Azure smiled at her bright personality. A few moments later the two of them were playing in the sandbox.

After a few minutes of playing, Azure thought it was time to start asking some questions. "Say, your pretty good at making sand items, who are you anyway?" He used a casual tone to start asking questions.

The girl looked at him for a moment before replying. "Alice, I'm Alice Slivers, nice to meet you." She cheerfully replied.

Azure tensed up when he heard her name. "The famous wild cub of the sliver clan." He recalled.

"What's your name?" She asked back.

Azure didn't know if it was a good idea to tell her, but in the end he couldn't bring himself to lie to her. "Azure, Azure Lockhart." He whispered.

Alice also felt tensed when she heard the name Lockhart, but for some reason she felt something was strange. "Lockhart…are you…a mamodo?" She asked.

Azure slowly but surely nodded in response. "Ye—yes." He mumbled.

"Are you related to Neon and Aerial Lockhart?" She asked.

Azure slowly looked away. "Ye—yeah." He muttered.

"Wow that's amazing! I know of those two, they along with my brother are one the top contenders of the battle!" She happily exclaimed, not knowing how much worse it made Azure feel.

"Yeah your brother, I know him as well, he's really amazing, what's he like?" He asked.

"Well…He's really nice, he's funny and dumb at times, but he really cares for me, he makes time for me just to have fun and always watches out for me whenever anything happens." She happily recalled her memories.

"Lucky…" Azure muttered out.

"Hmm…did you say something?" She asked.

"Nothing, so where's your book owner? Don't worry I'm not going to pick a fight." He reassured her.

Alice thought for a while before replying. "Well…he said something about the post office, so I think he's over there." She replied.

"What a coincidence, my book owner is over there as well." He replied.

"You think they'll meet?" She asked.

"Well—"

"Aww…aren't that cute." A third party interrupted them.

Looking around, they found two guys standing there, one boy and a young man. The man had slicked-back brown hair, brown eyes, a black vest with the collar stuck up, light brown cowboy pants, and matching tap shoes, while the boy looked like a younger version of his counterpart except that he had red hair, and his vest has a corsage on it.

"Hogoro…" Alice muttered as she stood up and backed away.

"Someone you know?" Azure asked.

She nodded in response. "Hogoro, he's a constant annoyance, a mamodo who often ambushes other mamodos whenever their alone." She replied.

"Correct, and I know for a fact that both your partners are away at the moment, so this would be a good chance to get rid of the two of you." The young mamodo now identified as Hogoro spoke up.

"Alice start running when I give the signal." Azure whispered.

"Got it." Alice mumbled.

"Hey Rika-nee over here!" Azure pointed to a direction behind Hogoro and his partner.

"Where?" Hogoro turned around.

"Now!" Azure grabbed Alice by her hand and started running.

"Umm…Hogoro, you just fell for the oldest trick in the book." His partner sighed as he spun Hogoro around where he caught sight of the two fleeing from him.

"Damn it! How could I have…Forget it, Komaru read the spell." He grunted in frustration.

"Got it, Jaidarin!" Komaru shouted out.

Beams of light shot from the flowers nearby from many different directions. Azure who saw this, quickly dropped to the ground and took Alice with him.

"Wha—what was that?" Azure asked.

"Hogoro's power is over plants, he makes use of it to attack his enemies, as long as there are plants, he can attack from anywhere." Alice explained.

"Correct, and since this is a park, I got all the flowers I need here, in short you two are trapped." Hogoro declared as he walked towards them.

"Alice, I'm going to hold him off for a while, in the mean time go look for your partner, the post office is just next to the park, so you should be able to run there." Azure whispered into her ear as they stood up.

"Don't be stupid, you don't have a book owner, you'll never last." Alice whispered back.

"One of us has to go, otherwise we are both dead." Azure hissed at her.

"…Okay I'll go, but promise me you'll be in one piece when I get back." She told him.

"Yeah I promise, now go." He ordered as he released his hand on her.

At the very moment, he did so, Alice ran off with a speed that surprised him, Hogoru however didn't seem so surprise. "Tch, running off again." He cursed. "Oh well, there's still the useless noble over here." He glanced at Azure.

"I am not useless!" Azure shouted at him.

Hogoro merely smirked. "Yes you are, both your siblings are already classified as the one of the few top candidates and you're all the way at rock bottom." He taunted him.

Azure felt rage boiling up within him. "SO WHAT? THAT DOESN"T MEAN I'M USELESS!" He roared at Hogoro who widen his smirk.

"Jaidarin." Komaru read the spell again.

A shower of beams shot out from the nearby plants in almost every direction. Azure dodged some, but some hit him on his legs which caused him to fall to the ground.

"See you are useless, your brother or sister could easily have taken that attack without even a scratch on them literally, and here you are lying by my feet." Hogoro arrogantly said as he walked up to Azure.

"DAMN IT!" Azure tried to lunge at him, however he easily dodged the lunge by leaping a few paces back.

"Jalioshield." Komaru called.

A giant solar beam fell from the sky and crashed into Azure when he tried to lunge at him again.

"GRAHHH!" Azure called out in pain when the beam slammed onto him. When the beam died down, he was lying face down on the ground. He could literally fell the blood flowing down his forehead.

"Weak, now I see why your name wasn't even there when your father introduced his children to take part in the battle. With someone as weak as yourself, hell I bet your father must be so disappointed and ashamed that he even had a son like you in the first place!" Hogoro started laughing at him.

"SHUT UP!" Azure shouted as he tried to get up but failed as he collapsed onto the ground again.

"Nope, because it's the truth." Hogaru mocked him as he kicked Azure over and over again, taking pleasure in his pain.

After stomping on him four times, he backed off and gave him a powerful kick which sent him crashing into a tree. Afterwards he walked up towards him with the intent of causing him more pain.

"You can deny it all you want Azure, it doesn't change the fact of how weak you really are." He mocked him as he continued to beat him.

By now, Azure was almost crying, not because of the pain he was in, but because of how true his words rang.

Pulling Azure up to his level, he spat in his face. "You're really pathetic, even without a book owner, you still fell so quickly." He said to him, releasing his grip he punched Azure in the stomach with all his strength.

Azure vomited as he fell to his knees. As he was throwing out, Hogaru, grabbed him by his hair and pulled him so that they were face to face. "You're weak." He said before punching Azure in the face. "You're useless." He punched him again. "You're pathetic." Another punch to his face. "You're a joke." He said as he punched him again.

On and on did the cycle of insults and punching happened until the tenth attempt. As Hogaru raised his fist again for another punch, a voice cut through the air. "Kironu!"

Before he even realized it, a blast of sliver energy had slammed into his side, forcing him to relinquish his hold on Azure.

Azure didn't even know what had happened; he was too badly injured to even see properly, all he knew was that Hogaru had dropped him and for what reason he couldn't tell.

Hogaru however got back up and quickly lifted Azure by his hair again. "To think you had to be saved by a girl, that's even worse than pathetic." He said it into his ear before slamming Azure into the dirt with all his strength and running away.

"Azure!" He heard Rika's familiar voice a moment after he was slammed into the ground.

OoOoOoOo

"Oh no, Azure please you have to be all right." Rika shrieked as she pulled him into her arms.

As she took a close look at him, she horrified at she had saw. His face was bruised and bloodied everywhere, his rips felt as if they were broken. He was pretty much unrecognizable.

"Oh hell no, we got to get him some medical attention quickly otherwise it'll turn disastrous!" A teenage boy with black hair and brown eyes who was wearing a blue jersey with the number 22 informed her as he and Alice stood next to her.

"Azure-kun, I'm sorry I should never have run off and left you alone." Alice apologized as she started to cry.

"Derrick, if you want to fight me or anything please just stop, I'll do whatever you want later just let us go right now." Rika pleaded with him.

The boy now identified as Derrick frowned a little. "I wasn't going to fight you; because of your little brother here Alice is safe the least we can do right now is to help him." He told her.

"I see…well thank you." She picked Azure and left in a hurry, ignoring the stares she was getting from the people she passed.

"Derrick, we should go as well, I'm worried about him." Alice suggested.

"Yeah so am I." He replied as he picked Alice up and ran after them

Later that day

"Wh—whe—where am I?" Azure asked when he woke up.

"Azure your all right!" Rika greeted him from the side.

"Ri—Rika-nee, what happened?" Azure asked as he noticed himself back in his room.

"Easy those bastards attacked you with their spells when you were defenseless." Derrick interrupted as he and Alice stomped into the room.

"Azure are you okay? I'm sorry I took so long." Alice apologized to him, unable to even look him in the eye.

"No it's all right, I just wasn't strong enough." Azure waved her off.

"It wasn't your fault! Those guys used their spells and you were in their tuft there was no way you could have won!" She replied.

Azure snorted. "If it was my brother or sister they wouldn't even need to use a spell to beat the crap out of that guy, but me…I'm just useless." He told them.

"Don't worry about it Azure, you still have time to get stronger." Rika tried to console him.

Azure didn't reply or even looked at them.

"Umm…sorry to interrupt, but it's getting late, perhaps me and Alice ought to go now." Derrick suggested as he noted just how late it was.

"Your right! I'm sorry for keeping you to this extend and thank you very much for your help." Rika bowed as a sign of appreciation.

"Don't worry about it, if anything happens just give us a call and we'll be there, after all we're friends aren't we?" Derrick sheepishly replied.

"Are we?" Rika asked back.

"Off course, Who wouldn't want to be friends with a pretty lady like yourself." He asked back.

Rika blushed a slight red but still managed to push Derrick and Alice out the room.

"Take care Azure!" Derrick told him as he was being pushed out.

"Don't worry about it!" Alice cried as she went down to join Derrick.

"Don't worry about it? If only I could." Azure stared blankly at the ceiling, recalling the battle with Hogoru.

"_You're weak."_

"_You're useless."_

"_You're pathetic."_

He tossed and turned in bed ignoring the pain and tried to close his eyes to get away from his humiliating defeat, but that only made him relive his childhood memories.

"_Is that really the third child of the Lockhart family?"_

"_Sadly he is."_

"_You must be joking even an everyday household mamodo can easily kick his ass."_

"_So true, his siblings are already capable of the most advance moves at their age and he still can't even use the simplest ones."_

"_No wonder the lord didn't admit to having three children."_

"_It's a disgrace having him in the family."_

"_Hmm..Quick get out of here, the mistress is coming." _

"_Yeah, wonder why she ever cares for that failure anyway."_

Unable to take any more of it, he opened his eyes and stared at the moon. "Mother, what am I suppose to do now?"

When no answer he came, he broke down. "It's been years but nothing's changed, I—I really am useless." He curled himself up in a ball and cried the night away.

Meanwhile in a factory far away.

Hogoru and Komaru were exploring the place waiting for someone to come.

"Is it done?" A tall hooded figure asked as he floated above them.

"Ye—yes master it's done." Hogoru meekly replied.

"Good, now we just need to wait, till the time is right." The figure chuckled.

"Too bad we couldn't get that sliver's girl as well." Hogoru muttered.

"That's your problem, I don't care about the slivers be it the wild cub or the Great Kuma himself. I just need Azure to reach my goal." The figure chuckled.

Both Hogoru and Komaru looked confuse. "Why would you need that guy? He's pathetic; I bet even everyday common mamodos are stronger than him." Hogoru grumbled.

"Off that you're not wrong, he is weak but yet I need him." The figure replied.

"Snot, I can't see what he can do, it with a strength like that, it proberly wouldn't have made a difference even if I burnt his book." He muttered.

The next thing Hogoru knew was that he was being lifted by the throat with unbelievable power.

"If you had really burnt his book, I would have given you a fate worse than death, don't think I need you at all, I can always get others to do my bidding got it?" The figure asked as he lifted himself and Hogoru off the ground.

"Go—Got it…" Hogoru squeeked.

Releasing his grip, he dropped Hogoru to the ground. "Now scram." He ordered.

Hogoru and Komaru quickly ran away without even saying a single word, as soon as they were gone, the figure started to chuckle insanely.

"Oh yes, Azure just keep being the way you are right now, for you'll soon turn into my one way ticket to ultimate power." He gleefully chuckled at whatever he was planning.

**Well that's it for this chapter, next chapter will be different, and send me more OC's I still need some more!**


	9. Team 2 Life on the other side

**The next few chapters would focus on a different cast of characters, hope you don't mind it.**

In Okinawa-

A young boy with short raven hair along with black eyes and a childish face woke up. It was bright and early in the morning. He stretched himself and looked around. "Trance? Are you awake?" He asked as he looked around.

When no one answered he shrugged and went downstairs. "Hey dad have you seen Trance? I can't find him." He asked as came downstairs to see his father an older version of him cutting a fish.

"He went out this morning to buy some groceries Yamamoto, you looked tired from yesterday so I thought of giving you a rest." He told him.

Yamamoto smiled at his father's consideration. "Thanks dad, I'll see you later." He grabbed a rice ball on his way out.

As he left his home, he found his friend waiting for him outside. "Hey Leon what are you doing here?" He asked.

Leon pretty much had dark red spiky hair, emerald green eyes, and slightly tanned skin. He's 6ft and skinny but well built, he was dressed in the standard school uniform, however with a green headband inched with a red dragon on it.

Leon smirked at him. "Waiting for you silly, now come on, our first lessons is science, you know very well how cranky Mr. Snape can be when we're late, so let's pick up the pace!" He pat him on the back.

Yamamoto smiled at his friend's bright personality. "Your right, we better go." He said as he started walking down the road, eating his rice ball at the same time.

The two of them talked about several normal everyday issues, until Leon decided to try and ask something else. "Hey Yamamoto, did you read the news this morning?" He asked.

"Nope, I was getting up late, and didn't have time, why did something happened?" Yamamoto asked as he finished his rice ball.

"Apparently there's been a huge forest fire this yesterday in Tokyo, news say that the source of the fire is still unknown, however—"

Yamamoto frowned. "You suspect it might be from a huge mamodo battle?" He asked.

"Well…Toshiro did say that he felt a huge group of mamodos gathering there, so I assume that it's most reasonable conclusion." Leon replied.

"Are you worried?" Yamamoto asked.

"Well I'll be lying if I said no, at the moment, we only have three mamodos here, Toshiro, Trance, and Altheria, if we were to be attacked right now by a guild, no doubt we would surely be decimated." He frowned as he admitted it.

"And the only reason why we haven't been attacked is because of Trance's elder brother Arcane otherwise known as the sword of the Azure sky. We may not be allies, but it doesn't change the fact that he resides here as well, if anyone were to attack, they risk his wrath, and lords knows just how powerful he really is." Yamamoto told him.

"Yeah, but because he's often travelling, some troublemakers still try to attack when he's not around, which is often, so we can't rely on him at most." Leon replied.

"We need to find help and fast; otherwise it's only a matter of time before we get wiped out, any ideas?" Yamamoto asked.

"Well…Toshiro did say something about sensing a couple of mamodos nearby, he said he was going to check it out today and try to recruit them, what about Trance?" He asked.

"Trance said he was going to look for information, you know how useful his ability to fly really is." Yamamoto chuckled.

Leon sighed. "Ah so lucky, if only Toshiro could fly, that would be great." He grumbled.

Meanwhile on the other side of town—

A young boy with straight black hair that reaches a little past his ears. Toshiro has cerulean colored eyes and slightly tanned skin. He's 5'9 and skinny but has a well-toned figure. He wore an aqua blue t-shirt with a black jacket. He wears black pants with blue and white sneakers, the standard and most fitting outfit for Toshiro.

Toshiro was walking through an empty neighborhood, normally he wouldn't in a place like this himself, if not for the fact that he had sensed a powerful mamodo nearby. "Now where is that guy anyway?" He asked himself as he stopped in front of a traffic junction.

"I'll be extremely glad to help you lady!" A loud voice called out from across the street. Looking across the street, he saw a boy with bleached blond hair in a buzz cut and blue eyes. He's 5'10 and has a well-toned and muscled figured. He wore a white sleeveless shirt, red shorts with white stripes down the sides, and white tennis shoes. His arms were wrapped in bandages.

"Why thank you very much young man." The old replied.

"Okay, just close your eyes, and I'll do the rest." The young boy told the lady he bent down to lift her up. When the old lady closed her eyes, the boy looked left and right for approaching cars. And a split second later, he literally leapt across the street, landing a few meters away from Toshiro.

"Okay you can open your eyes now." The boy told her. When the old lady opened her eyes, she was surprised to find how she got over so quickly." Oh my, thank you very much lad." She thanked him as she was placed on the ground.

"My extreme pleasure!" The boy replied, and a few seconds later, she had left. Toshiro upon seeing him perform the leap knew immediately that he was the mamodo he was searching for. "Umm…excuse me?" He greeted him.

The boy now noticing Toshiro returned the greeting. "Oh hi there, something wrong he asked?"

Toshiro prayed that he wasn't about to regret his decision even if he knew he had to do it. "You're a mamodo right?" He asked.

The next thing he saw was a fist flying towards his head. Dropping his head, he barely managed to save himself. Whoever the boy was, he had single handily demolished the entire wall behind Toshiro with just one punch.

"That could have been my head." He sweat-dropped at the thought of it.

"You're here to fight aren't you? Well I aren't going down that easily!" The boy declared as he raised his fist getting ready to fight.

"NONONONONONONO!" Toshiro waved his hands around frantically. "I just came here to talk." He decided to get to the point before he tries to punch his head off again.

The boy lowering his stance but still glared at him asked. "What do you want to talk about?" He asked.

"We just wanted to ask if you want to join our group, seeing that we are currently short of members and need help." Toshiro explained.

"And why should I help you?" The boy asked.

"Because it's safer, these days' mamodos are gathering together and attacking in large groups, it's safer this way." He explained.

The boy considered his words for a moment before replying. "Very well, I'll join on one condition." He replied.

"What is it?" Toshiro had a feeling he was going to regret asking.

"Give me a fight with the sword of the Azure sky!" The boy shouted.

Toshiro smacked himself in the face. "Why did I have to be right?" He asked himself, recalling the fact that the last time he had bothered Arcane with something stupid, he was hospitalized for over a week, the thought of what Arcane would do to him made him shiver in fear, but the idea of a new teammate made it worthwhile.

"Very well, I'll see what I can do, no guarantees though, Arcane doesn't like to fight." He told the boy.

"Got it, tell him I'll meet him at the park in the afternoon!" The boy pumped his fist up as he turned around and left.

"AH Wait!" Toshiro tried to call after him, but it was too late, he was already gone. "Oh well, I hope the others are having better luck than me." He sighed before walking off.

Later that day in school—

Yamamoto and Leon were board out of their lives, the teacher was practically dragging on about a pointless story which held no meaning in the first place. Fortunately the bell rang, thus ending their torment. The two of them packed up and left.

"By the way, have you seen Arcane? Toshiro called and told me that he found another mamodo who might join, but he wants to fight Arcane first in exchange." Leon told him as they exited the school grounds.

"Trance told me that he can often be found in the radio station or at the Kansai national auditorium as his master works there." Yamamoto replied.

"Great, I know how to get him to cooperate, but we'll need Trance's help if we are to succeed." He told him.

Yamamoto sighed, he knew just how much he hated having to do anything involving his big brother.

Back at the restaurant—

A 12 year old kid with white hair and emerald eyes was helping out at the store; he's at most only 1.4 meters tall. He wore white sleeveless shirt along with a blue jacket and in blue jeans. He also happens to wear a pair of sliver sneakers.

Just then the phone rang, and Yamamoto's father answered it. "Hmm…Oh Yamamoto what's going on? What? You want Trance to meet you at the radio station? Okay…got it, I'll tell him about it." He replied.

With that said, he hung up. "Trance, Yamamoto just called, he told you to head to the radio station, said something about new allies or something like that." He told him.

At the sound of the words new allies, he quickly dashed out of the restaurant, forgetting about his duties.

When he approached the radio station, he found Yamamoto, Leon and Toshiro outside waiting for him. "Hey guys what's up? I heard we got a new ally so where is he?" He asked.

"About that…" Leon began.

"He wants to fight your brother first." Toshiro finished.

Trance frowned, his mood always dampened whenever someone mentioned him. "So why did you call me here for then?" He asked.

"Well we want to talk to your brother, but you remember what happened the last time Toshiro tried to ask him for something." Yamamoto replied.

Trance winced as he recalled how his brother had put Toshiro into the hospital all because he had disturbed his nap. "So why me?" He asked.

"Your pretty much the closest to him apart from his partner Lyn, I don't think he's going to beat the crap out of you like he did with me." Toshiro told him.

"So I'm a last resort huh? Fine I'll do it, but if anything goes wrong I'm not taking the blame." He sighed as he walked past them and into the radio station.

The inside of the radio station was filled to the brim with people moving left and right, doing stuff. "Where is he?" Trance asked.

"Where's who?" A famine voice asked from behind him.

Turning around, he came face to face with a petite girl with long green hair, she had tied her hair up in a ponytail style. She was dressed in a green shirt and a light pink dress. Her emerald eyes gazed at him observing his every move.

"So my dear little brother…what may I do for you?" She asked.

Trance frowned, "Since when did I become your little brother Lyn?" He asked.

Lyn simply smiled at him, "Easy, Arcane is like my brother and you are his brother, so that makes you my little brother." She cheekily replied.

Trance snorted, "Fine, where is he anyway?" He grumbled.

"He's on the roof sleeping, have fun and don't make a mess if you ever get into a fight again." She informed him as she left dancing.

"Humph my brother certainly picked a nut case as his partner." He sighed to himself as he walked out the station and looked around. When he saw that no one was looking around, he quickly unveiled his sapphire feather wings and flew to the top of the radio station, where he caught sight of a teenager with really long silver hair dressed in a long white-blue jacket while wearing a red-T-shirt and long blue jeans lying down starring at the sky. No doubt that was his brother Arcane.

As Trance approached him, the teenager spoke up. "So my dear little brother what brings you here?" He asked without even looking at him.

Trance frowned when he heard him call him that. "I got a favor to ask of you." He stated.

Arcane merely raised an eyebrow. "What did I ask you to call me first when asking for a favor?" He smirked.

Trance winced as he said that, but for the sake of a new ally, he swallowed his pride. "Big—big brother Arcane, please help your poor little brother." He pitifully begged.

Arcane was now smiling. "Good, good, now than my dear little brother, what may I do for you?" He asked.

"I need you to fight with someone who agrees to join us but only after he fights with you." Trance bluntly replied as he rolled his eyes.

"Fighting's too much trouble, no way." His brother waved him off.

"Then how about a deal, if you fight with him, I'll do your groceries shopping for the week, which means more free time for yourself all right?" He asked.

That got his attention. "Still not good enough throw in an offer of escorting Lyn home every day for the week and we have a deal." He told him.

Trance sighed, knowing that his brother was milking this for he could, "Fine, I'll escort her home every day as well." He dragged the line out.

Arcane smirked as he got up. "Very well, you got a deal, now where is he?" He asked.

Later that day in the park—

Toshiro led the group to the centre of the park, where he found the mamodo he had met earlier on in the neighborhood along with a young girl, the girl had chestnut colored hair and caramel colored eyes. She stood around 5'5 and has a skinny build; in her hand was a tan color book.

The mamodo took a good look at Arcane before introducing himself. "Oh! You're the infamous sword of the azure sky! It's an extreme pleasure to meet you! My name is Ryo! And this is my partner Kyoko!" He introduced himself.

Arcane took one look at them and chuckled. "Well at least the team's balance, an over active mamodo with and under active little girl." He noted.

"Anyway, I promised to join you and your friends should you actually fight me seriously." Ryo eagerly declared.

"Friends? They aren't my friends, their my little brother and his cronies." He replied, ignoring the hey shouts from Toshiro and Leon.

"Really? Well never mind, where's your partner by the way?" Ryo asked again.

"She's busy, but don't worry, I assure you, I'll be more than enough." He sighed as he replied.

"All right, let's take this to extreme!" Ryo declared as he pumped his fist up and charged towards Arcane ready to punch him.

Toshiro on the sidelines saw this and was worried, "look out his fist alone can break—"

Arcane however merely looked board and raised just one finger literally and stopped the punch.

"Walls…never mind." Toshiro felt stupid for trying to warn him.

With just one finger he flicked Ryo away from him, sending him flying into a nearby tree.

"We already knew how this battle was going to end right?" Trance asked from the side and everyone nodded.

"You should use some spells, it might make things more interesting." Arcane suggested.

Ryo got up and shook his head. "No, you don't have a book owner, so I won't use any spells." He replied before charging again.

Arcane spent the next three minutes flicking Ryo away like a fly, using absolutely nothing but one finger.

However Ryo still didn't bother giving up. "I'm getting tired of this." Arcane sighed, seeing that one finger wasn't going to be able to convince him to give up. As Ryo charged one more time, Arcane decided to use his fist instead.

As Ryo got within a few feet of him, he was greeted with a fist that sent him flying through the park from one end to the other, scaring a bunch of other people at the same time.

"Oni-chan!" The little girl Kyoko cried out as she ran after him.

Everyone else just stared at Arcane in awe. Arcane noticed this and just asked. "What? He wasn't going to give up with just one finger." He bluntly stated.

Later that day—

Kyoko was busy bandaging Ryo's head. "Are you all right? That punch looked pretty painful." Toshiro asked.

"Yeah I'm fine, and by the way Arcane that was one extreme punch!" He commented on it. Arcane however just looked away, not caring at all.

"By the way, if I join your group, can I fight him as often as I want?" He asked.

Now that question got his attention, Arcane stared at Toshiro, giving him a look that says, tell him yes and I'll make you regret it. Toshiro however needed members more, as such he nodded his head.

"Extreme! Now I'll be sure to join you guys!" Ryo declared out loud.

Arcane gave Toshiro a stare that made him worry for his life, fortunately he turned away and focused on his little brother, he shoved several pieces of paper at him. "Here, grocery money and Lyn's address, now take her home or I'll kick your ass." He ordered him.

Trance begrudgingly took it and left, along with Yamamoto. Toshiro thinking this was a good time to leave, tried but was stopped when Arcane turned towards him.

"And just where do you think you're going?" He asked.

"I—I was just—"

Arcane cut him off. "You were just going to run off after introducing some major annoyance to my life every day now weren't you?"

Toshiro gulped as Arcane approached him, he looked towards Leon who gave him a look that said you're on your own.

Later that day, Arcane taught Toshiro a whole new meaning of the word pain, and Toshiro learnt never to just dump things onto people again, especially one who could kick your ass easily.

OoOoOoOoO

**My idea of constant switching is taken from spectral souls 2 where you must constantly switch between armies to see things from different stand points, don't worry, after the building of the guilds are done, that's when the real battles will begin, until than enjoy!**

**Oh and for the record, I would like to thank Lazy for the usage of Toshiro, Leon, Ryo, and Kyoko. Next chapter will introduce some more OC's!**


	10. Team 2 Troublesome situations

"Arcane can you please explain why are you dragging me out here to nowhere?" Lyn asked as Arcane carried her across the sky, currently they were hovering over a forest.

Arcane didn't reply as he merely continued to keep flying. "Better hurry, hope I'm not too late." He muttered.

"What are you talking about-WAHH!" Arcane just cut her off as he increased his flying pace and shot towards the sky. "SLOW DOWN ARCANE!" She screamed as she was being dragged higher away into the sky.

OoOoOoOoOo

"Hey Toshiro, how you feeling?" Trance asked as he and Yamamoto met up with him in the hospital.

Toshiro shrugged. "Fine, just fine, I swear that brother off yours is worse than mine, sure Kai is grumpy and can snap when I disturb him, but your brother just takes the cake! I mean come on beating me to a bloody pulp just because I dumped something onto him like this." He complained as he crossed his arms while pouting on the bed.

"Well...you should have think before you act, though who can blame him, Ryo is a nice guy, but he is an extreme annoyance, I bet your brother would have done the same thing should you have dumped Ryo onto him." Trance shrugged.

"Well Kai would give a warning first." He snuffed. "Anyway, there's still one more mamodo in the city apart from Ryo, I believe he or she should be in the northern district. I can't get a pinpoint accurate location, but I can say it's most likely in the neighbourhood or in the park." He told him.

"Got it, I'll see what I can do about him." Trance replied. "Come on Yamamoto let's go find this mamodo." He dragged his partner away before Yamamoto could even reply.

Toshiro smiled as they left. "Ah to be young again." He sighed.

Later that day—

Both Trance and Yamamoto were wondering through a neighbourhood, where it seems most of the middle-class people were living in. "Hey Trance, where do you think this mamodo is?" Yamamoto asked.

Trance shrugged. "I don't know, I mean he could be anywhere, some mamodo's are good at hiding their presences, unless their fighting or using their natural abilities, it could be hard to actually tell where they are accurately, the most I can get is the area around them." He replied.

"Looks like we are both stuck than." Yamamoto sighed.

OOOOOOOOO

"So are you going to tell me just what you dragged me all the way out here for?" Lyn asked as Arcane stopped to hover over a forested area.

"Look over there." He pointed to a secluded area where a tree had just fallen.

"What's going on here?" She asked as she started to see more trees fall.

Arcane didn't reply, but instead frowned a bit. "Hang on tight, and get ready to fight, the opponent we are about to face is a monster." He told her.

Lyn knew that Arcane never joked about this kind of stuff; she took out her book in advance and prepared to fight.

OOOOOOOOOO

One by one trees were falling, 2 figures could be seen jumping from tree to another clashing with one constantly, sparks were flying but no definite figures could be seen, at least for a moment, until one of them was slammed into a tree and fell onto the ground.

She was a girl about 6 feet tall. She had red hair tied into a pony tail and wore a ninja costume with a mask covering the lower have of her face. She carried a samurai sword in her hands.

"What's wrong Angie? Surely that can't be all you have?" A boy taunted as he stood on top of a tree brunch.

Looking up, a tall teenage boy with black spiky hair, clear eyes, and pale skin could be seen. He wore a white cloak, with a blue tank top and black pants underneath. He also wore brown army boots and a headbandwith a music symbol on the front of it. On his back, he carried a large double bladed sword over his shoulder.

"Shut up Waver!" The girl Angie snapped at him.

The boy Waver merely smiled at her. "Aww what's the matter? Are you angry at me because I attacked your owner?" He taunted her.

Angie gritted her teeth in frustration and looked the side, where a 17 year old boy was lying against a tree unconscious, his left side was bleeding and so was his right arm. He had short blond hair, and blue eyes. He wore a blue keikogi.

"Damn it, if only I wasn't injured from the start you wouldn't be in this mess, I'm sorry Aaron." She closed her eyes in regret, silently apologizing to him. Before turning her attention back to the boy Waver. Standing up she prepared to make her final stand against him.

Waver jumped down from the tree and charged towards her with his blade drawn, just a few feet away before they clashed, a huge crystallized great sword crashed into the ground between them stopping the confrontation.

Both parties eyed the new comer. Waver snorted. "Well well, if it isn't the sword of the azure sky himself, what are you doing here? This is a battle between me and her, if you get in my way, I'll kill you as well."

Arcane stared at him for a moment before replying. "What I'm doing here is saving her, I have a problem and I need her help so I can't allow you to kill her." He stated.

"And she's my prey so move it or else..." Waver threatened him.

Arcane merely shook his head in response and Waver grew angry. "Fine, I'll just deal with you myself then." He lunged forward with his blade, Arcane drew his blade and tried to parry it, but Waver just slipped through.

"A huge blade is so clumsy he'll never be able to hit me with it." Waver thought to himself as he slipped through it and tried to pierce Arcane, however Arcane suddenly twirled his blade around, causing the blade to decent upon him, caught by surprise Waver barely had enough time to dodge the incoming attack.

"That's the problem with you ninja type mamodo's this days, you guys keep thinking that because of its size and weight only fools carry great swords into battle don't you? Well you obviously never met one who specializes in using one, all weapons are equal, and it's just a matter of overcoming its weakness." Arcane explained as he twirled his blade around for the fun of it, "Lyn take care of Angie and her partner, and leave him to me." He ordered.

"Got it." Lyn replied as she approached Angie and helped her up and back to her partner.

Both Mamodos engaged in close combat with their blades, Arcane having an advantage over swordsmanship, but Waver was more agile, though neither one could even get in a decent hit.

Arcane dragged his blade into the ground as he ran towards Waver, he launched an upward attack in which he suddenly just disappeared. Instincts kicking in, he rolled to the side just as a sword barely missed cutting of his head by inches from behind.

Waver closed the distance with a great dash, he got close enough so that Arcane couldn't use his blade properly and had to engage in hand to hand where he got the advantage.

Without his blade, Arcane was having a harder time than then he thought, as Waver's sword was shorter and smaller, he could use his, but a great-sword on the other hand was just impossible. Arcane gripped Waver's right hand when he tried to slash him, he caught Waver's left hand when he tried to punch him, but Waver wasn't going to be stopped so easily, he thrust his elbow forward hitting Arcane in the gut, making him double back from the pain.

Arcane barely managed to roll over in time when Waver bought his sword down onto him.

"Arcane use the tit for tat strategy!" Lyn cried out as she started bandaging Angie now.

"Got it!" Arcane replied as he jumped onto a tree brunch and started jumping from one brunch to another.

"Fighting in the trees is this guy stupid or what?" Waver thought to himself as he pursued Arcane onto the trees, not knowing that they were actually just jumping from one tree to another in a circle.

Arcane landed in bushes on a certain tree, Waver not thinking just blindly followed him, as a result he was unable to react in time when a fist came flying out of the bushes scoring a direct hit on his face making him fall to the ground.

"Sometimes you have to borrow a trick or two if you wish to beat your opponents, particularly if their crafty like a ninja." Arcane smirked as he walked out of the bushes.

Getting up, Waver rubbed his nose as blood started pouring out of it. "I can't believe I fell for a trick like that." He muttered.

Arcane dropped down onto the ground and picked up his sword. "You were just too predictable." He replied.

"Lucky shot, by the way, why do you need Angie for?" Waver asked he drew his blade again.

"Not telling you." He stuck his tongue out at him.

"I see, then I'll just have to force it out of you I suppose!" Waver smirked as he ran forward. Arcane raised his sword and swung it horizontally slicing him into half, or least an image of him into half.

"Behind you!" Lyn shouted a warning as she saw Waver decent from behind him in an attempt to slice him.

Arcane however merely smiled and didn't even move as a huge feathery wing burst out from his back and swatted him away. Waver took the attack but it didn't really do much damage and instead he just got up and brushed himself. "I see you're unlike those other mamodos with titles, you actually have some skill." He complimented him.

Arcane merely shrugged, "Most other mamodos don't have experience fighting ninja types as they are rare, and as a result they don't know how to fight them. Look I don't want to fight, so you mind if I just leave with Angie and her partner, speaking of which, Hey Lyn, how's the guy?" He asked.

Lyn was bandaging him at the moment, "Angie's fine, but he on the other hand lost a lot of blood, it could be dangerous if we don't get him help soon." She explained.

"And there you have it, I don't like someone to die even I have taken lives before as a guard, so can we just leave?" He asked.

Waver frowned at his question. "You came here, stopped me from hunting my prey and now you just want to leave?" He asked as he gripped the back of his sword.

"I take that as a no than." Arcane replied.

Waver having enough charged forward again but with even more speed this time round determine to cut him down no matter what.

"Gigano Datarias" Lyn shouted, and Arcane summoned a series of huge shining spheres over his head and throws them down creating an explosion of epic proportions.

"Bijurawono!"A child like voice echoed throughout the forest.

Waver swung his sword and a sound wave slash shot out slicing through anything it comes across, he destroyed most of Arcane's spheres, however some still got through, jumping back the spheres created a huge explosion, a bright violet figure shot through the air at that moment.

When the explosion died down, Arcane along with everyone else was gone. "Damn it! They got away!" Waver cursed as he sheathed his blade.

"Should we go after them oni-san?" The child like voice asked.

"No Arcane's too fast to catch once he's in the air, let's go." Waver replied as he turned around and left.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"So now that we're in the most likely area, should we split up or..." Yamamoto asked.

Trance shook his head, "Humans don't have the ability to sense mamodos it'll be pointless, we should stick together." He explained.

"Oh okay than got it." Yamamoto replied.

The two of them spent over half an hour searching in the park and in the area nearby, but to no avail. Suddenly Trance felt his stomach rumble. "Oh crap, I forgot to take breakfast in the morning." He told himself.

Yamamoto merely laughed. "Haha...don't worry about it. There's a burger joint nearby, I'll go get a burger for you, would chicken be all right?" He asked.

Trance nodded his head and Yamamoto than left. Taking a deep breath, he started to think about ways to lure the mamodo out of hiding, he was interrupted when someone tapped his back. Turning around he found a boy his age standing next to him, he was only about 1.2 meters tall he had slightly bushed brunette hair. He was dressed in a yellow-orange jacket along with a simple white shirt. He had his hands tucked into his long green pants and his amber eyes were staring at him directly.

"Umm...can I help you?" Trance asked.

"Yeah, can you explain why you are looking for me?" The boy asked back.

"What are you—"

"Yeah I know you're a mamodo, and that you're looking for another mamodo in the area which happens to be me, so care to explain why?" The boy crossed his arms.

"Well...we were just hoping to recruit members seeing that me and my friends still need at least one more member to make a proper fighting force to stand up against everyone else." He replied.

The boy cocked his head to one side. "And so you want my help? I want to test you first, to see what type of person you are first, if you pass I'll join, if not I'll leave." The boy told him.

Trance sighed; he knew he should have expected this. "Fine, I'll do it, what do you want?" He asked.

"Meet me at the back of the mountain nearby here at sunset; if you're late I won't wait." The boy told him as he left.

Yamamoto than returned with a few burgers in his hand. "What's up? You look troubled." He asked.

Trance sighed as he started explaining. "Well—"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Currently Angie, Arcane and Lyn were sitting around in a hospital waiting for news of Angie's partner Aaron who was in surgery at the moment.

"So how have you been? It's been months since we last met." Arcane asked as he looked at Angie who was now in simple clothing, her face looked no older than any other regular teenager, it made Arcane wonder for the umpteen time why does she always hide it.

"Not too bad, things have been...interesting. From meeting Aaron to seeing new things, what about you?" She asked back.

Arcane chuckled, "It's been nothing short of troublesome, my brother is a troublemaker with low confidence issues, I'm being harassed by enemies, have to travel all over the world, and my partner is the most troublesome one of all, if possible I would like to trade partners with you." He replied.

That earned him a punch on his forehead by Lyn. "Well I rather take a mamodo like her over you any day! All you do is sleep and complain about how everything is nothing but troublesome!" She retorted.

Now it was Angie's turn to chuckle. "Sounds like you're doing all right. But seriously even in the middle of a battle only you can still find time to joke and laze around, simply amazing." She told him.

After a few minutes of social conversation, Arcane decided to get down to business. "Hey Angie, what happened back there? I know you're strong enough to go toe to toe with Waver, so what gives?" He asked.

Angie's mood darkened when he had asked the question, but he wasn't intimidated in the very least. "I rather not talk about it." She replied.

Arcane decided to pursue the issue. "I just saved you and your partner, the least you could do is tell me." He talked back.

Angie considered it for a moment before sitting down. "Very well, if you must know, two days I had a run in with the knight of twilight Neon Lockhart." She started.

This was news to Arcane, for he knew Neon personally and quite well. "And..." He asked.

"He challenged me because he wanted to test his skills, I thought he was just another braggart before hand and during the battle. All he had was more power, levitation and a barrier as compared to regular mamodos. So needless to say, I defeated him easily, but then...something happened—

"Angie, did you by any chance made him angry by insulting him or his family or by saying that he was just an ignorant fool who was born with everything from the beginning?" He cut her off.

She looked at him with a shocked expression. "How did you know that? And yes I did that, I said that all nobles are ignorant and stupid and look down on everyone else, than I said that he was weak had nothing special and so on." She admitted.

"Did he get up and started laughing like a madman afterwards? Or did he turned into a gentleman and kindly asked you to take back what you said when you told him that?" Arcane asked.

"How did you know that?" She asked as she shocked again by his knowledge, Arcane however didn't feel like replying. "Fine, it was the first one, he got up after I beat him down and started laughing like a madman." She told him.

"And all of a sudden he became a lot stronger right? He could easily follow all your movements, even your ninja techniques am I right? He fought without using spells, and he relied mostly on his hands, using them like claws am I right?" He asked.

Once again Angie was shocked, but didn't say anything and instead just nodded. "Well you got lucky that it was Nex that appeared and not Zero." He sighed in relief.

"Nex? Zero? Who are they?" She asked.

Arcane looked her in the eye before replying. "Their Neon's other-selves, you see Neon originally had mental issues, his father when young did many things that were considered inhumane, many border on the line of torture, Neon and Azure suffered the most, and they pretty much had no one by their side when it happened, because of the treatment, Neon started developing mental issues, in order to save his own mentality, he had to develop multiple personalities, Nex and Zero are those I spoke off." He explained.

"Multiple personalites?" She asked.

Arcane nodded. "Yes, you see, Nex was created as a form to reflect his anger and loneliness, while Zero was created from his darkness as a result of all the torture he had to go through. In combat, both personalities are far superior to even Neon himself. Nex would usually appear when Neon is very pissed off, and Zero would only surface when his life is in danger, or his emotions are out of control." He explained.

"So when I insulted him, he got angry and Nex appeared?" She asked.

"Correct, you got a firsthand experience of Nex's power didn't you?" He asked.

She nodded. "Yeah, I underestimated him and just thought he was crazy, because of that, I didn't expect that kind of power, even more shocking was when he was able to catch me easily and delivered a near fatal blow on me." She explained.

Arcane scoffed "You were lucky that Zero didn't appear, or you would be dead long ago." He replied.

"You mentioned this Zero, what's he like?" Angie asked.

Arcane changed the subject. "Angie before I answer that question, can I ask between my powers, yours and Waver's are there much off a difference?" He asked.

She thought about this for a second before replying. "Nope, as it stands all of us are around the same level why?" She asked.

"Because I'll have you know that Zero is far stronger than Nex, I only met Zero once when he surfaced before, and we had a fight because he thought I was an enemy, guess what happened next?" He asked her.

"I don't know." She replied.

"I was defeated in less than two minutes and even more shocking was the fact I was fighting seriously, but he didn't use one single spell at all." He shivered at the thought.

"IMPOSSIBLE! Two minute victory against you without a spell is impossible even for me!" She shouted, but noticed that he was shaking uncontrollably. "Wait, you're not lying aren't you?" She asked.

Arcane's silence was more than enough of an answer for her. "Wow, I really lucked out didn't I? I really could have died couldn't I?" She asked as she slumped onto the ground, Arcane nodded in agreement.

"Neon is actually just a pitiful child, who has suffered for a very long time, most people think all nobles are like what you just said, but in truth their not, in fact they might be the ones who suffers the most." He stated.

"Why is that?" She asked.

"People fear nobles just for being who they are, it doesn't matter what you do, the people around will just see them as monsters, devils and so on, granted there are some good ones. Every day they are put through training that are considered torture and when they break or anything, there's no one there for them. Any attempts to make friends would be shot down as people just run from you just because of who you are. Even worse if your weak, people laugh at you saying that as a noble you should be capable of more, and if your strong, people just want to use you." He explained.

"Is that the case with Neon?" She asked.

Arcane nodded. "Correct, the lady of the house is a fine woman, the lord on the other hand is a devil, he uses Neon and Aerial as tools for politics, every day he puts his children through both torturous physical and emotional training, it's a wonder their even sane after all that's happen. Azure had it the worse, being beaten to the point of death every day. Azure fell into depression, because of the beatings and insults, Neon developed mental issues because of the emotional torture, and I don't know about Aerial, but I heard she has screws loose in her head, she keeps talking and laughing to herself even when no one's there." He told her.

"I still hate nobles, for they were the ones who ordered the attack on my clan." Angie bailed her fist as she said it.

"Don't you think it's unfair to blame every noble in the world for that?" He asked.

Angie shot him a dark look. "You don't know what it feels like to watch your precious friends and family killed before your very eyes." She growled at him.

"Oh no? Try me." He challenged her.

Before things could escalate, the emergency room door opened up and a doctor came walking out. "Good news, your friend is safe; he's no longer in any danger, though he's in no condition for any visitors." He said then left just as fast as he had joined them.

"We'll finish this later." Angie growled as she walked away.

Lyn who was silent the whole time finally spoke up, are you sure that was a good idea to offend her like that?" She asked.

"She needs to stop living in the past for her sake." He bluntly stated as he walked away.

**00000000000000000000000000**

**And that's it for this chapter, I spent this chapter a bit differently, I hope the battle scene wasn't too bad.**

**Because I had never wrote a ninja battle before as such it is very hard, any tips and suggestions would be much appreciated!**

**Oh and this chapter was longer because I wanted to explain part of the Lockhart's family and background which will play a role in the future plot involving the different groups from different perspective. **

**Oh and lastly I would like to thank Iron for lending me Angie and Waver, thanks a lot! Hope it was okay and not OOC!**


	11. Team 2Dual elemental mamodo

Trance and Yamamoto stood in a rocky terrain located behind a mountain. They were waiting for the new kid Trance had met earlier on.

"So what do you think they want us to do?" Trance asked as he kicked a rock away.

"Who knows, but hopefully it'll go well." Yamamoto replied as he leaned against a boulder.

"Oh there he is!" Trance pointed to the pathway where the young mamodo he met earlier was approaching along with another teenager who wore wear white shirt with a cross emblem and long leather brown pants. Across his back was a simple leather jacket. He had blond hair along with blue eyes.

"I see you came that's good." The mamodo greeted them as he and his companion approached.

"Well, we might as well get this over with; I don't want to miss dinner." Trance sighed as he approached them.

The boy raised his hand signalling Trance to stop. "Wait, before anything, I would like to introduce myself first, my name is Tsuna, and over here is my partner Dino." He pointed to his partner standing next to him who merely waved back."Yo."

"All right than, since you introduced yourself, I guess we better do the same as well, name's Trance, and my partner over there is Yamamoto." He introduced themselves.

Tsuna shrugged. "All right than, let's get to business, I told you that you only need to pass one trail, and it's quite simple really. I just want to fight you, if your strong enough I'll join, and if not well...tough luck than." He innocently shrugged as he said that.

Trance immediately got into a fighting stance, Yamamoto took out the book and got ready to read a spell. "Hold it, I'm not done yet." Tsuna halted them with another signal. "A regular fight would be boring, so how about we add in some rules." He smirked.

Elsewhere with Arcane and Lyn.

"Are you sure it's all right to just leave Angie and Aaron alone? What if that Waver guy comes back? You know neither one of them can handle him in their state." Lyn asked as Arcane carried her over the mountains this time round.

"Waver won't bother with them for now, I told him what happened and he agreed to lay of them for a while. He has too much pride; he won't attack an injured opponent." He replied as he continued to fly.

Lyn gave a small sigh. "Well in that case, where are we heading off too now?" She asked.

He frowned a bit when she had asked him that. "Something's been bothering for some time now, and I want to investigate it." He replied.

She looked at him for a moment before sighing. "Very well, and as your partner I'll be here at your side." She smiled as she looked at him.

Arcane didn't say anything but merely continued to smile as he flew off to his destination.

"What are the rules?" Trance asked.

"Easy, first off, I don't want either of our book owners to be injured, so both your owner and mine would go all the way to top of the mountain, where they'll read the spells for us as we fight our way up to them, the first one to reach our partners on top wins, oh and for the record, I know you have wings, so no flying." Tsuna explained.

"So this is actually a race?" Trance asked.

Tsuna smirked. "Correct, this battle is a race. You are free to use spells in any matter you want, just no attacking them at all, however you can hinder their paths." He explained.

"Couldn't we just do this a normal way?" Trance asked as he gave a weary sigh.

"There's no fun in that, besides this way it's easier to observe each other's strengths without actually having to hurt them." He replied.

"Well I suppose." Trance caved in unable to beat him in an argument.

"Excellent, then we'll just wait here till our book owners reach the top of the mountain." Tsuna said as he went onto a huge rock and laid there.

Arcane stopped as he hovered over a sea. "This is the place." He muttered.

"I don't see anything." Lyn replied as she examined the surroundings.

"Be careful Lyn, earlier on I felt a huge congregation of power from this area, and I'm still feeling traces of it, so be careful and guard the book." He seriously replied.

She nodded in turn giving him her answer. "Got it, I won't let anything happen to it." She replied.

Arcane smiled at her before turning his attention back to the sea. He approached it from air slowly, hoping to be able to investigate it clearly, however just as he got close to the surface, a huge metallic spear shot out towards him.

"Their ready." Trance said as he noticed that Yamamoto and Dino were waving from the top of a hill.

Tsuna however was still asleep. Trance sighed as he went to wake him. "Hey wake up, our partners are waiting."He said as he shook him.

"Hmm...WAHAH!" Tsuna cried as he woke with a shock and fell to the ground.

Trance sighed again as he explained what was going on, Tsuna gave a nervous laugh as he scratched the back of his head like an idiot. "Is this guy really worth having on our team?" He asked himself.

Minutes later, the two of them were waiting at the base of the mountain. Trance wondering something decided to ask. "Say how do we know when to start?" He asked.

"Dino bought along a flare gun, he'll use it to signal the start." Tsuna replied as he stared at the two on top.

Dino brought out a flare gun from his jacket and aimed at the sky, before firing a flare which exploded in multiple colours.

Trance and Tsuna both kicked off and started running from the top keeping their eyes locked onto their partners. Tsuna however was much faster than he looked and easily took the lead over Trance. "Damn he's fast." He thought as Tsuna over took him.

With the book owners-

"Well now, I suppose I better lend him a hand than." Dino said as he took out an orange book from his jacket. He opened it and it started glowing. "Firano." He muttered.

With the mamodos-

Tsuna suddenly turned around and aim upwards as he shot out a blast of fire which caused a minor landslide, forcing rocks to block up the path ahead for Trance.

Trance frowned as the rocks blocked up his path. "A flame mamodo, nothing special about him." He thought as he tried to change directions, but as he tried to change directions, a blue colour beam shot out just barely missing him by inches, the beam created a huge pathway of ice trapping him completely, cutting off his path. "Ice, impossible, how can he—"

With the book owners-

"What the heck? Ice as well? That's impossible." Yamamoto thought to himself in shock as he saw how Trance was trapped in a pathway of ice.

"Are you sure you should just be starring? Your partner needs you." Dino told him from the side.

Looking at Dino now, he received another surprise, instead of the orange book from before, it was now sky-blue. Shaking it out of his head, he opened his own spell book and read the spell. "Sutharies!"

A large broad sword appeared in Trance's hand. "And now, Ignaris!" Yamamoto read the next spell. The board sword in Trance's hand flew orange; he swung it down and destroyed the rocks and ice blocking his path. But by then, Tsuna was already ahead of him by a large amount.

"Arcane are you all right?" Lyn asked as Arcane barely managed to avoid a fatal attack aimed at him, his arm suffered great damage as blood now flowed out of it at an incredible pace.

"Forget about me their coming again!" He cut her off and quickly moved back as another spear shot out off the water. Arcane barely avoided this one by mere inches as he strafed back a few meters. "Hang on, their coming again."

Another spear shot out again, this time round he was more prepared and dodged it with minimal movements, however that led to a torrent of spears shooting out of the sea towards them right about now.

Trance cursed as he once again got trapped in an ice dome. Swinging his sword around, he destroyed the dome and thus freeing himself, however Tsuna was still far ahead of him. "Damn it, at this rate I'll never catch him." He cursed as he continued to pursue Tsuna.

Meanwhile with the book owners- 

"This is really beginning to get boring." Dino commented as he saw how easily Tsuna was handling Trance.

"Don't count Trance out yet, he still has tricks up his sleeves." Yamamoto countered.

Dino smirked at him. "That's nice, although the same could be said for Tsuna, he still has a lot of tricks up his sleeve." He replied.

Yamamoto merely ignored him as he opened his book and read the same spell again. "Sutharies!" He shouted.

With the mamodos-

Trance smiled as he thought of an idea. Tsuna shot out more fireballs which obstructed his path again. Feeling the spell come into effect, he quickly used it to form a long pole instead of a sword. Jamming the pole into the ground, he used it as a vault to get over the rocks blocking his path and lessened the gap between him and Tsuna.

Tsuna whistled as he saw how Trance got over his obstacle. "Not bad, it appears you do have some skill." He commented as he was running.

"You haven't seen anything yet!" Trance shouted as he chased after him.

"Good, that way it won't be boring." Tsuna replied as he shot out another flame blast which caused another landslide.

"This again? Haven't you learned anything yet?" Trance stated as he leaped over the landslide using his pole again. However Tsuna wasn't done yet, he froze the area Trance was about to land on, and thus making him take a nasty fall.

"I've learnt plenty already!" Tsuna yelled as Trance struggled to get up, but on an icy surface, it wasn't easy.

"Arcane, let's just get out of here, you can't take much more of this." Lyn pleaded as she saw how badly injured he was. Wounds and blood covered almost every part of his body. His breathing was getting rugged. Only the area around her was still in one piece.

"You're not going anywhere!" A famine voice called out.

Both Arcane and Lyn turned towards the sea again, where an explosion of water occurred. When the explosion died down, both of them could see a woman standing on top of the water. She stood around 1.7 meters and had long flowing blue hair. She donned simple robes (think mage gear from WOW, but no shoulder pads or hood.) and in right her hand was a crystal spear. What stood out the most was the fact that her skin was blue in colour.

"It's been a while hasn't it Arcane?" The woman asked as she stared up at him.

Arcane stared at the figure unable to believe his eyes. "Un—Undine? Is...is that really you?" He asked.

The woman Undine smiled at him. "Yes it is, I'm sorry for the rude greeting, but orders are orders." She replied.

"What are you doing here? And more importantly, how are you even here in the first place; you're past the age limit for the battle." Arcane asked as he struggled to catch his breath.

She gave him a sad smile. "I've been summoned here under the contract of our master." She replied.

"Our?" Arcane asked.

"She means me as well." A voice answered from behind.

"Wha—" Arcane barely even had time to register when a searing pain shot through his left arm.

"What's the matter running out of steam?" Tsuna asked as he ran ahead of Trance. By now he was already across almost 70% of the field, while Trance was still stuck at mid-way.

"You wish!" Trance yelled as he pushed forward again.

"Persistent aren't you?" Tsuna said as he observed him from ahead. "Maybe this calls for something more drastic than." He signalled his partner from above.

With the book owners-

Dino smiled when he saw the signal."Aquarios blizarios!" He called out. From nearby, he could see Tsuna create a huge ice ball above him with his hand. He threw the huge frozen sphere to the side where it ricochet of the sides of the trail, creating a land slide much bigger than the previous ones.

Yamamoto panicked at the sight and quickly focused all his heart energy into the book. "Saphiro Eintarius!" He cried out.

Trance created two huge light swords and swung them around, destroying boulder after boulder. Eventually he succeeded in destroying all, but the effort left him tired and exhausted. "Damn guy is just throwing one thing after another at me." Trance swore as he struggled to catch his breath.

"Gail, your here as well?" Arcane asked between breaths.

The man he was facing now appeared to be in his early twenties. He had bushy blonde hair and amber eyes. He wore a red shirt and a blue jacket along with his long pants. In his hand was a rifle with a smoking tip. "Yeah sorry about that Arcane, but orders are orders." He replied as he stared at him.

"That's okay, but mind telling me who your master really is?" Arcane weakly asked.

Both Gail and Undine shook their heads. "Sorry man, but we can't tell you anything." Gail replied.

"And we also want to apologize for what we are about to do next." Undine sadly replied as she twirled her spear around. Gail also raised his rifle and aimed it at Arcane.

"Lyn!" Arcane cried out as he saw the danger coming.

Taking out the book, she quickly called out." Sonica Ravarias!"

"Why don't you just give up already?" Tsuna asked as he stopped near the finish line waiting for Trance to catch up to him, but he was simply too far ahead to do anything.

"Because I never give up at anything!" Trance yelled in between breaths as he struggled to catch up to him.

Sighing, Tsuna gave Dino one more signal. Dino understood and thus read another spell. "Firaga Breakaria!" He yelled.

Tsuna shot out a huge torrent of fire which melted the hiking trail, turning the area around him into nothing but burnt rubble.

Trance however merely stared at the burnt road for a moment before forcing himself onto the trail, despite the insane temperatures. Tsuna stared in disbelief. "Are you stupid? The trail over here is at nearly 50% higher than boiling temperatures, you'll be burnt alive!" He shouted at him.

"I—I told you, when I accept a challenge, I never give up no matter what." Trance said as he painfully dragged his feet through the burning trail.

Tsuna stared at him in disbelief, keeping silent as he watched Trance hiked across the terrible terrain. "What is wrong with him?" He asked himself.

It took over a minute, but Trance successfully managed to cross the terrain. It was then something unexpected happen, he passed out immediately.

Yamamoto losing composure for a minute went over there immediately to help him.

"Arcane are you all right?" Lyn asked even though she knew it was a stupid question.

"I'll be fine don't worry." He replied in between breaths.

Lyn however knew that he wasn't, his entire body was a wreck. Numerous wounds were inflicted over all his body, and his left arm and right leg had a small smoking hole through it where blood was flowing out non-stop.

"We'll be back soon, so don't worry too much." He muttered as he struggled not to fall into the sea.

Lyn looked on at him with worried eyes, but she chose not to say anything and instead just keep quiet about everything.

"Where—where am I?" Trance asked as he got up.

"Back to world of the living I see." Tsuna said as he helped him up.

"You—Wait, the race! What happened to the race?" He eagerly asked as he remembered everything.

"Well technically since you pass out, I win by default." Tsuna shrugged.

Trance looked a little crestfallen. "I guess that means that you won't be joining us." He sadly said.

"Quite the opposite, I'm joining you guys." Tsuna smiled at him.

Trance stared at him with a dumb expression. "But I—"

"I said the trail was a race, not win the race. I meant to test your spirit and see what type of person you were, if you were one of those easy to give up types, I wouldn't have joined even if you had won." Tsuna cut him off.

"Wow, I didn't expect that." Trance replied.

"Most people don't." Tsuna said as he stretched out his hand for a sign of a handshake. Trance gladly took it up.

"I'm amazed I actually managed to make all the way home." Arcane gave a bitter chuckle as he was being treated.

"You idiot stop laughing! Your wounds are serious!" Lyn practically screamed at him as she was frantically bandaging him. The holes left in his arm and leg was slowly being fixed due to his mamodo blood, but he was still heavily injured.

Arcane stayed silent as he noticed his partner on the verge of tears while she was treating his wounds. "I'm sorry; I didn't mean to make you worry." He apologized as she was half-way through bandaging him.

Lyn weakly shook her head. "No it's my fault, you held back earlier on in order to protect me, I'm sorry, if I wasn't there in the first place, you would never have gotten hurt. I'm just useless!" She started as tears started to flow down her cheeks as she continued bandaging him.

Arcane frowned he grabbed her by the head and placed her head onto his chest. "You idiot, you taught many important lessons just by being there for me. And also, I would never have had a chance to fix the relationship with my brother if it weren't for you now right?" He told her.

"I know, but—"

"Don't worry about it, just do what we can. We lost today, but we learnt many new things as well. Next time we'll be ready, so don't beat yourself up over this." He assured her with a smile.

"You idiot, trying to act cool even when you're in this state." She replied as she started crying.

Arcane just smiled at her the whole time, keeping silent as he thought about what was to come next.

**Okay, this settles this chapter. Now, I'm giving you audience two choices.**

**We can go back to the first group and watch as they handle their first real assault**

**We can move on to the third group and get some answers as to how the renegade army of mamodos appeared. **

**I'll leave it to you guys to decide, do note that they are no major battles in the third group, but they do provide some answers to the plot.**


	12. Team 1 the calm before the storm

"Azure, are you sure your all right? I mean this past days you've been really silent." Rika asked she was preparing breakfast for both her and Azure.

"I'm fine. Azure waved her off. "By the way, how's everyone else?" He asked he sluggishly dragged himself to the dining table.

"Not sure, I only know that Jewel got hurt on the same day as you, but nowhere near as bad as you. Speaking of which, you still look a bit hurt, maybe you should rest for a bit more first." She suggested as she flipped several pancakes from a frying pan.

"I see." He replied as he stared into the empty sky, not knowing even when Rika placed a plate of pancakes in front of him. "Sigh...what am I suppose to do? I haven't even gotten a moment's peace ever since I lost to that bastard." He sighed as he recalled his humiliating defeat against Hogoru.

"Azure? Hello, earth to Azure, is anyone there?" Rika waved her hand in front of him when he didn't react like usual. "AZURE!" She shouted at him.

"WHAT?" Azure screamed backed at her. She was shocked at his outburst. Azure stared at her for a moment before realizing what had he had just done. "Oh, I'm sorry, I—I didn't mean too—"

"No I shouldn't have shouted in the first place. I'm sorry." She sadly looked away as she registered what had just happened. "Oh, I forgot about the time, I need to change, why don't you start first?" She told him as she ran out of the kitchen with tears in her eyes.

"Wait, Rika-nee I didn't mean to! I'm sorry!" Azure ran after her.

He chased her to her room where she had locked herself in. "Rika-nee open the door! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to yell at you!" Azure pleaded as he pounded on her room's door.

When she didn't answer him at all, he broke it down by continuously kicking on it. Being a mamodo, even a weak one he had stronger powers compared to a normal human, so it wasn't too hard. When he got in, he found Rika curled up in a ball on her bed crying. "Rika-nee! What's wrong? If it was about just now, I'm sorry! I'm really sorry! So please don't cry!" Azure pleaded as he ran up to her.

Rika gave him one look before she started sobbing again. "Please, I'm sorry! Just stop crying, I'll do anything!" He pleaded, getting more desperate.

"Then why won't you tell me what's wrong with you?" She screamed at him. "These past days you've lock yourself in the room, not even coming out whenever I call you and every once in a while I can hear you crying! And whenever I ask you anything, you're always looking off, not even noticing me at all! If you really cared for me in the first place than why didn't you tell me anything!" She was practically yelling at the top of her voice, each word being louder and more frightening than the previous.

Realization hit him. "I—I"

"God damn it Azure! Why can't you just tell anyone what's wrong with you? It isn't just me as well! Jewel, Sora Josh, Jyan, hell even Haley and Kai are worried about you!" She cut him off with her screaming again.

"I'm sorry! I'm really sorry! It—it's just that I—I'm scared!"He stuttered. Unable to fully reply as he looked as if on the verge of crying. "Ever since Hogoru beaten me up, I haven't even gotten a moment's peace. Every time I close my eyes, I keep seeing myself getting beaten up by him. And well...even when I'm sleeping, I—I have to relive all my past memories. It's like almost every day every moment I'm being haunted by my past." He told her.

Her expression soften, she stopped crying and pulled him into a hug. "You stupid idiot! If you were that scared than you should have came to me." She cuddled him. "Besides, your currently living your own life right now, one that your family doesn't have any control over, so why does it matter what people think about you?" She softly muttered into his ear.

"I—I know, but it's just—"

"Forget about what people say or think, you're living the life you never could back home right now. Treasure it and forget about everything else all right? Besides you aren't alone, if anything I'll be right next to you the whole time." She cut him off.

Azure stared at her for a while before giving her a warm smile. He took comfort in her arms and relaxed like that for a few minutes before anything else. "Say, Rika-nee, thanks a lot. I feel much better now." He softly muttered.

Gently lifting him off her, she asked. "Do you want to take breakfast now? The food's getting cold."

"Yeah!" Azure quickly returned to his childlike behaviour, and within minutes later, they were all sitting down in the kitchen having their breakfast. Azure was already on second pancake when he felt a huge burst off power far away. Dropping his utensils, he ran to the window and starred at the wide sky.

"Azure what's wrong?" Rika asked as he noticed the sudden change in attitude.

"I felt a burst of power far away, and not from one source, but rather multiple sources. I think that the enemy is coming soon." He replied

"You sure about that?" She asked as she joined him.

"Yeah, I may be weak in combat, but my senses aren't. I can feel a huge source of power approaching. Come on we got to tell the others, at the moment, only me and Kai can feel energies, and knowing that guy, he'll be too lazy to even inform the others." He told her.

Later that day...

Both Rika and Azure were waiting in a park. "I called Josh, Sora and Haley already. They said they were going to contact the rest. So for now, we just wait." Rika told him as she leaned against a tree.

"Yo Rika over here!" A voice called them. Looking around, the two of them saw a teenager and a boy walking towards them. The boy had messy black hair, brown eyes with a line coming from each eye, a black t shirt with orange stripes blue shorts and brown shoes, while the teenager had brown hair, a yellow t shirt with red stripe jeans and tennis shoes.

"Well I wasn't expecting you two to show up, you two are never around most of the time." Rika greeted them.

"Ouch, you're as cold as always aren't you Rika-chan?" The teenage boy greeted him back. That snide remark earned him a hard punch to the face.

"Who said you could call me that Josh? And when did we get so familiar with each other." She cracked her knuckles as she stared down at him.

"Well you should open your heart a bit more, I just thought it would be nice to try and interact with you." He smiled as he got up.

"Mind your own business! And where the hell have you been these days?" She asked.

"Busy, Josh here agreed to help his cousin move some of their furniture as they were moving houses; as such we were all busy." The boy spoke up.

"There still doesn't excuse you for ditching us all the other times we needed help." She muttered.

"Yeah! Josh used it as an excuse to avoid fighting, saying that the others can handle it." The boy told her.

"Jyan! Your suppose to be on my side!" The teenager Josh yelled at him.

The boy Jyan stuck his tongue out at him. "Says who? Besides from what I heard, we missed out on several good events these days because of you." He smartly replied.

"You lazy bastard, your even worse than Kai is!" Rika shouted at him.

"Wait! I was just helping my family! Azure back me up on this!" Josh pleaded for help. "Azure?"

However Azure on the other hand was just starring at the sky with an empty look in his eyes. "What's wrong with him?" He asked.

Rika turned her attention back to Azure for a moment before sighing. "That idiot." Walking up to him, she conked him on the head lightly. "I told you not to worry about it, you're not alone, if you're feeling bad just tell me." She scolded him.

"Sorry Rika-nee." Azure replied as he rubbed his head.

"Wow he looks pretty bumped, wonder what happened?" Jyan asked.

"None of your business." She rudely replied.

Just before, they could reply, a familiar voice interrupted them. "Hey guys over here!" Sora called out, as he and Jewel along with Ueki, Ai, Kai and Haley joined them. Minutes later, Derrick and Alice joined them.

"So what's going on?" Derrick asked as they were all sitting across one another on a grassy plane.

"Well I'm sure Kai knows, but in case you haven't figured it out yet, an army of mamodos is approaching us, I felt it this morning." Azure stated.

"WHAT?" Everyone except Kai and Rika shouted out loud.

"It's true; I felt it this morning as well." Kai bluntly replied.

"Then why the hell didn't you say anything?" Haley asked him loudly.

"Because it's too troublesome, and I'm pretty sure that Azure would have noticed it as well." He shrugged.

That remark earned him a hard knock on the head by Haley, followed by a hard punch to the face by Rika. "Ouch! What was that for? I expected Haley but definitely not from Rika!" He yelled as he rubbed his nose.

"I just felt like it." Rika innocently replied.

"You can't do that to him!" Haley yelled at her.

"That's telling her Haley!" Kai agreed.

"And why not? After all he's dumping his share of work onto others." She smugly replied.

"You can't because do it, because only I get to hit him!" Haley argued, causing everyone to sweat-drop.

Sora cleared his throat, getting everyone's attention. "As fun as it seems watching both the girls torture Kai, don't we have a more pressing issue to handle at the moment?" He asked.

"Oh yeah, the enemies are coming, and a huge group of them. I sensed it this morning, and I think that they'll be here tomorrow in the morning." Azure reported.

Alice raised her hand. "Are you sure? I didn't sense anything, and I'm taught how to sense other mamodos." She cut in.

"Yeah, but yours is only for a close range only. And besides there are mamodos who know how to conceal their presences, you won't know until they're in front of you. Besides, I'm a good example of it; you didn't even realize I was a mamodo until I introduced myself because I was good at hiding my presence." He replied.

Alice looked surprise at his reply, but she quickly accepted it. "Well that does make sense, if you put it that way. She replied.

"Anyway, how did you two find out about this if Alice couldn't sense it?" Derrick asked.

Azure looked down at the ground sadly, "Throughout my life, I've always been a failure in combat. I was never able to match up with my siblings in combat or anything, as such, I always trained my senses the most to be able to avoid them." He explained.

Alice looked confuse. "Why would you want to avoid them?" She asked.

Azure merely looked away, not saying anything at all. "Because their sorry excuses for siblings." Rika softly muttered when he didn't reply.

"Did you say something?" Alice asked.

"Nothing short stuff, it's nothing." She replied.

"Anyway, what do you guys have plan for them?" Derrick asked.

"Easy, as this is our turf, we have the advantage here. We know the background and area of the surroundings; we can take advantage of it." Azure explained.

"Wow, you really know your stuff Azure, have you had any experience with tactical combat before?" Ueki asked.

Azure merely looked away, pretending to ignore him. "Anyway, before we can even set up our plans, we need to first figure out just what types of spells and powers each and every one of us has first." He continued.

"This is going to take some time." Rika sighed as everyone started to explain each and everyone one of their spells and powers, after a long hour, they finally decided on where to have their battle. "Both the forest and the mountains nearby would be a great place to fight as there aren't anyone nearby to disturb us." Azure explained. "So where do you guys want to fight?" He asked.

"We choose the forest, it's pretty much the best place for us, seeing that there's more cover among the trees then the mountains." Haley explained.

"Much as I hate fighting in a forest as a nature lover, I suppose there's no choice." Ai sighed.

"Relax Ai, don't forget that I can re-grow them." Ueki chimed in.

"Great, now we just need to decide upon the formations and positions of everyone." Azure said.

Everyone was confused. "Formations? Positions? Why would we need to have any of them? Can't we just go head on and attack?" Jyan asked.

"Don't be an idiot! This isn't a two on two where you just attack and defend, no this a group combat, where each and everyone plays a role. Formations and positions play a huge role in this manner, depending on the type of mamodos you are, each role can either hinder you or support you depending on how you fight. For example, if you were a snipping mamodo would you go up to an enemy to fight directly? If you were a mamodo who's strong at close combat would you stick at the back? If you were a stealth type, would engage in a direct combat? Would you?" By now Azure was screaming at everyone.

Everyone was taken back, quite shocked by his sudden change of attitude. "Az—Azure, are you feeling all right?" Sora asked.

"I—I'm fine, sorry about that." Azure backed off. Taking several deep breaths to relief and calm himself down. "I'm sorry, it's just that well—I—oh never mind, let's just go through several details first." He suggested.

After a long discussion, it was already late in the afternoon before they finally finished. "And I guess that would be all the details." Azure concluded as he got up and tiredly left, leaving the group behind.

When he left, Jyan was the first to speak up. "What's up with that guy? He's well...ultra serious today, I mean he's been in several battles, before, but never like this, I wonder if anything happened?" He asked.

"Rika, do you know if there's anything wrong with Azure?" Josh asked.

"He's been like that ever since that Hogoru guy beat him up, I don't know what happen, but this days it feels like there's something wrong with him I can't help but worry for him." She replied.

"Oh dear, I hope it's not his condition acting up again." Jewel muttered from the side.

Everyone's gaze fell onto the little girl. "Jewel, what do you mean by that?" Rika asked.

"Well...I know Azure would get angry if I told you, but I really don't want to see him suffer like that, so please keep quiet about this." She pleaded.

When everyone agreed, she breathed out a sigh of relief as she continued. "Well, back in the mamodo world, Azure was born a noble. And as everyone expects, most nobles are supposed to be perfect, to be stronger than most normal people and so on, Azure was no different. All he and his siblings wanted was to be like any other normal children, but that couldn't work." She started out.

Alice raised her hand. "Why not? I'm a noble and my family allowed me to be like any other normal child." She cut her off.

Jewel frowned at her. "Yeah well they're from a different family from you! So don't expect things to be the same!" She snapped at her.

"Hey easy! She was just asking a question." Derrick defended her.

She stared at him and Alice for a moment before she returned to the tale. "Anyway, they couldn't be the same as normal children because of their bastard of a father. Oh yes, I don't think I've ever met a man worse than him. He used his own children as tools of politics and weapons. He trained every single one them using methods that bordered on the line of torture and insanity every day just to train them, as a result each one of them suffered from mental disabilities. It's not just Azure, his siblings, Neon and Aerial both have mental issues as well." She explained.

"What type of mental issues?" Ueki asked.

"Azure well...I'm sure depression was one of the very few conditions he developed, anxious fear was another, personality and mood disorder was another one. I'm not sure if there was more, but if there was, I couldn't get the rest. As for his siblings, I know for sure they have personality disorder and psychotic disorders, but I don't know what else they have. "She explained.

Everyone was shocked at what they heard. "But—But—" Rika stuttered.

"I thought at first Azure was recovering, but something that Hogoru did must have triggered his mental condition, that would explain his recent behavior." She continued.

Thinking about it, what Jewel said did make sense. "Hey your right, Azure only started acting like that after he was beaten up by Hogoru, I heard him say how disgraceful he was compared to his family, and so on, you think that was what did it?" She asked.

"That would be the best reason I guess, most of his torment from young came from his family, even bringing up that topic alone is dangerous for not just him, but his siblings mentality." She sadly replied.

"We should help him!" Jyan declared as he stood up.

Josh gave him a knock on the head. "You idiot, how do you suppose we do that?" He asked.

"Umm…I don't know, ask the person controlling this world?" He sheepishly asked.

That got him another hard knock to the head. "Got damn it Jyan! Stop wasting people's time, if there was a higher power up there, than I'm sure he would have easily come up with something more dramatic!" He yelled at him.

"You never know, the lord of the universe might have some screws lose or something." Jyan countered.

That earned him a hard knock to the head again, which led to a brawl between them and everyone except for Kai and Rika when they tried to stop them. "Azure, is there any way I can help you?" Rika asked herself as she watched the brawl take place in front of her.

Later that night-

"Azure are you all right?" Rika asked as she was preparing dinner.

"I'm fine, just tired." He replied as he sat across the table waiting for the food.

"I see…Azure, have you been having any nightmares recently?" She asked.

"Why do you ask that?" He asked back.

Turning off the stove, she proceeded to setting up the plates. "Well…mainly because I've been hearing you crying at night recently, I told you, that if anything's wrong, you can come to me." She reminded him as she placed a small pot of stew in front of him.

"I know, it's—it's just that I don't think you can help me either." He sighed.

"Well even if I can't help you, I can still be there for you, isn't that right?" She countered.

He gave her a blank stare at her for a while before smiling again. "Your right, I suppose I don't have to deal with this myself." He cheerfully replied.

"Good, now start eating, afterwards you can help me clear the dishes, and then we'll take a bath together, before watching some television before we sleep together." She innocently reported as she sat across him.

"Say what? I can bath and sleep by myself just fine!" He shouted.

"I know, I just want to play with you, besides you're still just a little brat whose only 6 years old, think of it as big sister helping a little brother." She smiled at him.

"But—but—"Azure stuttered as she replied.

"But—nothing, I know for real that I can't even leave a brat like you alone for a few moments without you doing something stupid, so tonight, I'm watching you like a hawk." She smugly replied as she cut him off.

Azure said nothing more and instead grumbled about annoying sisters as he ate. Rika smiled at him for a moment before she started eating herself. "I can't do anything about your past Azure, but that doesn't mean I can't do anything for you now. I promise you that no matter what happens, I'll always be there for you." She promised herself as she watched Azure eat his meal.

**OoOoOoOo**

**And that's a rap, the next chapter, the battle begins, look forward to it, oh and for a side note, I wanted to add in some RPG elements in the game, and give everyone in the battle different roles and such. **

**From the story, Azure is the tactician as you can see, can you guess who else is who?**


	13. Team 1 The battle begins

**Sorry for not updating for a while, have been a bit busy.**** Well here it is, the first chapter of the battle, enjoy.**

**OoOoOoOoOo**

"Wake up ni-san! Today's the day of the battle!" Jewel yelled as she jumped up and down on him.

"Jewel stop jumping on me!" Sora pushed her off.

"Ouch! That hurts ni-san!" She grumbled as she rubbed the back of her head where she fell.

"Then don't jump on me first thing in the morning." He countered as he got up and went into the washroom to change.

"By the way Jewel, is everything in place? You are playing a key role today." He asked as he started changing.

"Don't worry, everything is all in place!" She gave him a thumbs up even though he couldn't see.

"Great, now let's go, I wouldn't want to see Azure angry at me after that display he showed us yesterday." He replied as he walked out of the washroom.

As they were about to leave the house, a familiar voice called them. "And just where do you think you're going?" Hikari asked as she saw them about to leave the house first thing in the morning.

"Umm...school?" He nervously replied, hoping she would believe it.

She walked up to them and punched them on the head. "OWWWW!" They both cried out in pain as they rubbed their heads.

"Don't lie to me you two, first off you aren't in your uniform, secondly day care doesn't open not for another hour, and last and important and all, you didn't even bother trying to tell me you were leaving like usual, only times you ever did that was when you wanted to sneak away." She yelled at them.

"Ahh...mama, we were just—"

"Just what?" She cut Jewel off halfway. When neither of them replied, she soften up. "You guys are going to have another battle am I right?" She asked sadly.

"We—we didn't want to worry you mom." Sora replied using the same sad tone as his mother.

"Yeah, like he said." Jewel added in, looking down on the ground.

"And not telling me is just going to make me worry even more!" She shouted at them. "I won't stand for it!"

Both of them flinched at the volume she was shouting at. "But mom—" "Mama!"

"If you want to go out, at least promise me that you'll be fine!" She cut them off leaving them with surprise looks. "What? I know that you two have no choice but to be in this battle, there's nothing I can do except offer my support. I just want you two to be careful." She softly replied.

"So that means—"

"Yeah, I know, you two can fight, but only if you promise me that you would come back safe and sound." She told them.

"Thanks mom!" Both of them ran up to her and gave her a hug. "Don't worry mom, we'll be back before you know it!" Sora assured her as he broke off.

"Yeah so make a feast for us!" Jewel happily cried out.

"Don't worry I will." She chuckled.

"We'll be leaving now mom!" Sora called out as he and Jewel left the house, leaving her all by herself. "Be safe you two." She prayed.

One hour later, the two of them had finally arrived at the designated spot in the middle of the forest where everyone was supposed to meet, but only found Rika and Azure there. "So where is everyone?" Jewel asked as she arrived.

"In their places, Kai and I already signalled the enemy by raising our presences to the highest we could. I know that the enemy is already heading towards us. But first we need to issue a proper challenge to them." Azure smirked.

"And how do we do that?" Sora asked.

"Easy." He replied as he pointed to a large tree standing behind them.

Elsewhere outside of the forest—

Six figures could be seen stopping outside the forest. The first one was a boy standing at exactly six-foot tall, wears a blue jacket over a sleeveless shirt and blue jeans that were ripped at the knees. He wore clothes over a skin-tight suit of rubber. He has lightning blue eyes. two lightning shaped lines runs down his eyes to his chin. As he smiled, his teeth shone a light blue color. "So this is where those trashy mamodos are hiding?" He smirked.

"Yeah, I recognize the aura of that loser Azure here in the forest, I also sense a few more, and one of them belongs to that slivers girl." Hogoro arrogantly declared.

"If everyone is around his level, this battle is already over." Komaru happily replied.

"Nothing is certain for sure you idiot." A boy who was standing at 5'8 replied. He had a skinny but well-toned figure he wore a sleeveless white tank top, baggy blue jeans, and white sneakers.

"Wow, for once you actually used your head Kaji." A skinny guy standing at 5'9 with platinum blonde hair and blue eyes replied. He was wearing a zipped up black jacket, blue jeans, silver tennis shoes, and a blue ball cap.

The boy called Kaji snapped back at him. "Shut it Hikaru!"

"How about you all shut up instead?" A man rudely interrupted them. He was a dirty middle-aged man wearing a dirty jacket and pants. Kaji was about to retort, but one glare at him silenced him completely.

"Come on, Jake, let's not keep our host waiting now shall we?" The rubber suit boy asked in a menacing tone.

"Oh yes, it wouldn't be polite after all would it Selar?" The man called Jake replied.

"You guys think they know where we are?" Hogoro asked.

At that very moment, a light arrow came out from nowhere and almost hit him in the face. If not for Selar catching it just mere inches away from him, the arrow however than exploded, sending Hogoro stumbling back. Selar however was unfazed, only his clothing was dirtied. "Damn it, I just got this washed!" He cursed.

"Kaji, Hogoro, why don't you take some of our friends and go play with them." Selar ordered as he snapped his fingers, and immediately a dozen circles of light appeared around them. From each of the circles, emerged a knight-like figure, each held different weapons of their own, some swords, some axes, some bows and so on.

"Take them and flush them out of their hiding place." Selar ordered.

"Right!" Both Kaji and Hogoro along with their partners complied as they ran into the forest, the knights following just behind them.

Meanwhile in the forest-

"Azure! Their coming, two of them along with some knights or something like that!" Jewel reported as she and Sora observed them from the trees.

"Knights? It can't be, were they just summoned or something like that?" He asked back.

"Yeah, some circle of lights appeared and they just came out of it!" She yelled.

"Their golems, mechanical dolls! I got to warn the others, you stay here and support us if the enemy finds out where you are, just run!" He ordered as he took Rika by her hand and dragged her away.

"Got it!" She replied as she drew her bow and let another arrow fly.

With Kai and Ueki—

"I can hear them, footsteps, at least half a dozen heading our way." Ueki reported as he placed listened to a bird that was resting on his finger.

"You can talk to animals?" Haley asked.

"All forest mamodos have the ability to communicate with animals and the earth. This one told me, that half a dozen enemies is heading here, one enemy mamodo and 6 knights." He replied.

The last sentence got Kai's attention. "Knights? Could they be talking about golems? If so, this battle might be a hassle." He groaned.

"Hey no worries, my spells are mass destruction based, Azure made a good choice, as I would have the easiest time with them, but that means I'm lacking speed, and that's where you come in." Ueki consoled him.

"Should we go greet them?" Ai asked.

"Definitely." Haley agreed.

"This is so troublesome." Kai groaned as he and Ueki followed their partners.

"Come on out you cowards!" Kaji yelled, scaring away all the animals in the process.

"As if they're going to do that you idiot." Hikaru sighed.

"Who are you calling an idiot, you sorry of an excuse partner of mine!" He yelled back.

"I was talking about—"

"Sandrias!" A shout interrupted them. The ground around them became quicksand which tried to suck them into the earth. Both him and Hikaru barely managed to jump away in time, however two of the knights failed to and was trapped.

"What the—"

"Kurogane!" The same voice called out. In an instant shortly after the group had landed, A huge cannonball shot out from the forest and crushed the two knights who were trapped.

"Whoa!" Both Kaji and Hikaru cried out in amazement of the power behind the attack.

"Damn it, I missed them." Ueki grumbled as he, Kai, Ai and Haley emerged from the bushes.

"Cheer up Ueki, you got two on your first try, that was pretty good." Haley praised him.

"Yeah not bad short stuff." Kai agreed.

Kaji looked please to have found his enemies emerging. "So it's about time that someone came out, now I can have some fun." He challenged them.

"Talk is cheap, let's see if you can back it up." Haley countered.

"I like your spirit young lady, let's see if you can keep up. Knights, attack!" Hikaru ordered.

Two knights headed to Kai, and two to Ueki. "Chisokumera!" Haley yelled as she opened her spell book.

Kai disappeared in a blur and the next thing anyone knew, he was in front of the two knights that were aiming for him. He launched a punch towards one holding a sword, and a roundhouse kick to the other that was holding an axe. Both knights were knocked down easily. Strangely Kai suddenly fell back onto the ground yelling in pain.

"Ouch! What happened?" He cried out.

Kaji and Hikaru just laughed at him. "You idiot, this knights are made of a metal known as Dymite, it's mineral that serves as an armor. It has a special property that allows him to reflect all physical attacks at twice their power to anyone who strikes them up close, and because their golems, they don't feel a thing." Kaji laughed at him.

The two knights which Kai knocked down merely got up and ran at him again. "Treecarious!" Ai yelled out. A huge tree shot out of nowhere and slammed into all off the knights throwing them into trees.

"Kazedron!" Haley yelled. Kai got up and shot a blast of wind at the knights, making a small explosion.

"All right you got them!" Ai cheered.

Kaji however merely smirked. "You think so?" He asked.

When the explosion died down, the knights immediately charged out, only scratches and tiny cracks could be found on them. "Whoa! They're still standing?" Haley yelled in surprise.

"Off course lady, these knights may look dull and boring, but they can take a real beating. You need some real firepower if you want to break them." He taunted them.

One of the knights got up to Kai and punched him while he was distracted. The impact was so hard he was sent flying into a tree. The others had no time to blink as the other knights caught them. One of them kicked Ueki into a tree, another gave Haley a rough backhand to her face when she tried to avoid them. And Ai was quickly thrown into a tree when one of them grabbed her leg when she tried to run.

"Haley!" 

"Ai!"

Both mamodos got up and ran to their partners. "Are you all right?" They asked in unison.

"Yeah, we're fine, but seriously, what are we going to do? Apart from Ueki's Kurogane, we don't have a spell capable of destroying the knights." Ai groaned as she stood back up.

"But that spell is bulky and unless we find some way to get distance, we won't have time to aim or even set it up!" Ueki told them.

"I saw from your fight with Grace that you had a speed spell, can't you use that?" Kai asked.

Ueki shook his head. "Can't, the woods provide us with cover from their spells, but the reverse is true, with my vision blocked, I can't use Kurogane, the only option is to find some way to trap them like I did earlier." He replied.

Kai got up and dusted himself. "Then we just got to wait for a chance, Ueki, stay back, I'll try to trap them together, you just cast the spell whenever you feel like that's an opening." He told them.

"That's stupid, you can't take on 4 knights by yourself, even more so when their equipped with Dymite armour, all your close range attacks would just bounce off you." Ueki reminded him.

"Don't worry, I got a spell that can help with that, Haley use the third and second spell!" He ordered.

"Chisokumera! Kazesaimon!" She yelled out the spells. Kai constantly threw blades of winds at the knights as he ran circles around them.

The knights didn't take much damage thanks to their armor, however they were being blown back, soon enough, all 4 of them were clustered together. "Do it now!" Kai yelled at he continuously ran around them.

"Kurogane!" Ai called out.

Ueki summoned his cannon and slowly took aim. But just as he was about to fire, Hikaru interfered. "Kazahiro!" He called out.

Kaji raised his hand and a ring of fire surrounded the knights and Kai who was running around. Trapped within the fire, Kai couldn't run. One of the knights threw a chain and caught him by his leg, causing him to trip and fall. He then dragged Kai towards him and used him as a shield. Kaji then released the spell.

"Go ahead and shoot now I dare you." Kaji smirked as he saw Ueki struggling with his decision to fire.

"Just do it, it's your best chance, Haley's holding onto my book, so I won't get sent back, hurry up and do it!" Kai yelled as he struggled against the hold.

Ueki was just about to shoot, when suddenly an arrow plunged its way into the knight holding Kai hostage. The arrow exploded, knocking of its head and loosening its hold over Kai. Taking advantage of the moment, he wriggled free.

Seeing his chance, Ueki fired his cannon. The knights leapt out of the way, all with the exception of the now headless one who was crushed in an instant.

"Who's there?" Kaji yelled as he saw another one of his knights being demolish.

"Up here dumbass!" Jewel cried as she emerged from the shadows of a tree brunch wielding a multicolor bow in her hands.

"An archer? I take that you're the runt who tried to snipe me earlier on?" Kaji asked.

"If anyone's a runt it's you, if it weren't for your friend earlier on, you be out of commission already." She smirked.

Kaji frowned. "Hikaru, let's go." He ordered.

Hikaru took out the book and it started glowing. "Might as well get this over with." He sighed.

Elsewhere with Alice and Josh-

"There they are!" Jyan whispered to Josh as they sat on the brunches

"Quiet you idiot! Are you trying to give away our location?" Josh hissed at him. Sitting at an opposite brunch across them was Alice and Derrick, and below them were Hogoro and Komaru along with their band of knights.

"You sure they're here?" Komaru asked.

"Positive, I sensed their presence here earlier on as we were approaching." Hogoro replied.

"Maybe they went off to another side? I mean it could have been a trap to lure us away, why don't you check again?" Komaru asked.

"Fine, I got it." Hogoro replied as he closed his eyes again in an attempt to sense them.

Up on the trees, Derrick gave the signal, he and Josh opened their books at the same time and yelled out a spell each.

"Kironu!"

"Chikeru!"

Alice and Jyan both fired out their spells at Hogoro who was distracted. Alice a sliver color blast of energy while Jyan shot out a blue color blast of energy at him. One of the knights standing next to him, ran forward and took the attacks, sacrificing itself to protect Hogoro.

"There you are! I was beginning to wonder if you rats were ever going to show up." Hogoro arrogantly smirked.

"Tough talk coming from a loser who came in with a huge gang." Jyan countered.

Hogoro frowned. "The only loser in this group of yours is that Azure. A totally useless mamodo, I don't even know why he's in this battle." He yelled out.

This was rewarded with another sliver blast from Alice, however like before another knight ran in front of him and took the brunt of it using a shield, rendering the damage near zero. "Don't you talk to him like that!" She yelled at him.

"And now he's hiding behind a girl? That's just pitiful." He continued.

All of a sudden a shadow eclipsed them, looking up, they were shocked to find a giant ice boulder heading towards every one of them. Every one scattered in time, barely avoid the attacking. But before anyone could even pounder where the attack came from, a huge frozen lance shot through the bushes, striking one of the knights decimating it in an instant.

"Hiding behind a large gang? Now that is pitiful." Azure said as he and Rika strolled through the bushes.

"So you're the bastard who ambushed Azure are you? Well I hope you lived a good life, because when I'm done with you today, you'll be wishing your book was burnt." Rika menacingly threatened them.

"Let's see how good you are in a fair fight Hogoro." Azure cracked his knuckles as he stared at him, ready to get revenge for their last encounter.

OoOoOoOoOo

**And that's it for this ****chapter, this battle will have a total of three chapters, so stay tune.**

**And credits and appearances.**

**Kaji and Hikaru by Lazy**

**Hogoro and Komaru by Beta**

**Selar and Jake by DB dark blue**


	14. Team 1 counter attack

"So the loser finally shows up, I suppose one ass kicking wasn't enough for you." Hogoro arrogantly declared.

Azure, Alice and Jyan along with their partners glared at him and Komaru, neither side saying anything at all. One of the knights standing near Azure tried to launch an attack on him when he started walking towards Hogoro.

He sensed the attack and jumped over the axe when it tried to hit him, and retaliated with a hard roundhouse kick to its head, effectively knocking it to the ground. Ignoring the pain, he leapt on top of the armour and placed his hand on its helmet.

"Runaega!" Rika called out as she opened her spell book.

The knight's head exploded in an instant, leaving behind frozen dust and a headless suite of armour. Alice and Jyan along with their book owners just stared at him wide-eye. "Whoa! Nice one Azure!" Jyan whistled as he saw how easily Azure had demolished an armour golem.

"So the loser does have some skills after all." Hogoro smirked.

"Alice, Jyan, could you take care of his cronies, this is personal." Azure said as he glared at Hogoro and Komaru.

"Leave some of the action for me!" Jyan instantly replied back.

"But Azure-kun, this is a forest, he has—"

Whatever Alice wanted to say was cut off. "Don't worry, I'm not the same as I was before, I promise you that I'll be fine." He interrupted her.

"But still—"

Azure walked up to her and whispered several things into her ear. "You sure?" She asked.

He nodded. "Don't worry, I promise you that I'll be back." He assured her with a smile before facing Hogro again.

"Said your prayers already?" He taunted.

"The only one who needs to say his prayers here would be you." Azure retorted.

"Wavariaus Runaega!" Rika called out.

Azure slammed his hands onto the ground, causing ice spires to shoot out from the ground, effectively separating Hogoro and his knights.

"What—"

"Fistarius Icicalia!" Rika yelled.

Azure leapt in front of Hogoro and punched him in the face with a glowing blue fist, creating a huge frozen explosion that effectively sent him flying further into the forest. Alice and Jyan despite having part of their view blocked by the ice spires could still easily see Hogoro flying through the air.

Both children thought. "Wow..."

The fidgeting of the knights snapped them back to attention, all of them attacked at once, two of them attacked Jyan and one attacked Alice.

One knight raised his blade and struck at Jyan, while its partner shot out an arrow using a crossbow. Josh reacted upon seeing their actions. "Rachishiru!" He yelled as he held his spell book.

Jyan raised his hands and creating a shield with a blue color aura; it blocked both the sword and the arrow, and then reflected the attack back at them. The knight who swung the sword was struck with its own weapon when he attacked the shield, and the arrow plunged its way into the other's knight's head.

"Eat that you losers!" Jyan cheered for himself.

As soon as he said that, the knights just got back on their feet, the one with the arrow in its head just plucked it out as if nothing happened and took aim again.

"Oh crap." That was the only thing Jyan could say before they attacked again.

Meanwhile, Alice was in just as much trouble, she and Derrick were quickly being pushed back by a hammer wielding knight who was swinging it around randomly at will. Jumping back from another swing, Derrick read out a spell. "Kironu!"

Alice shot out a blast of sliver energy at him, but the knight merely swatted the attack away with just one swing of its humongous weapon. He ran forward and raised his weapon once again. Derrick on impulse read out another spell. "Kiroshield!"

A sliver spiralling dome covered the two of them, but the knight wasn't going to be stop so easily. He hammered at the shield continuously, once, twice, thrice. By the third time, the dome started giving of cracking sounds. A fourth attack made a large visible crack and the fifth attack smashed the shield entirely.

When the shield cracked the knight raised his weapon one more time in an attempt to smash the little girl. Derrick saw this and quickly tackled her out of the way in time just as the knight slammed the weapon into the ground.

"De—Derrick, are you all right?" She asked as they got up.

"I'm fine, but what are we going to do now, these guys are really hard to kill, they just swat whatever we throw at them away at ease." Derrick complained as he got up.

"I know." Alice replied agreed as they backed away from the knight, regrouping with Jyan and Josh who somehow literally landed next to them courtesy of a knight who threw them like rag dolls.

"Oh man, I can't believe Azure took down two of them so easily, any ideas what to do?" Jyan asked as he and Josh got up.

"I got one, follow me!" Alice told them.

Without saying anything else, Alice turned around and left. The others not having a clue about what was going on just followed her.

With Kai, Jewel and Ueki—

"Kazedron!"

"Yougan!"

A blast of wind collided with a blast of lava, resulting in the lava merely altering its course. "Damn it's hot!" Kai cursed as he barely avoided the lava blast.

"You can't beat him in power Kai! Keep your distance!" Ueki shouted as he ran from a fanatic knight bent on hammering him into the ground.

"Get down Ueki!" Jewel yelled as she shot an arrow from above. The knight however merely swatted the arrow away.

"Damn it, guys we have to get out of here!" She ordered.

"What we can't just—"

"JUST DO IT!" She screamed at them.

Both boys flinched at her volume and complied as she ran ahead of them. "Hah! Look at those losers run!" Kaji laughed. He laughed for a few minutes or so before regaining composure. "You guys, after them!" He ordered.

The three knights obeyed and pursued them. "Come on Hikaru, we are joining them as well." He ordered.

His partner sighed. "Don't be careless, this battle was too easy." He warned him.

"You worry too much! Now forget about anything else and just follow them!" Kaji ordered as he ran ahead.

"And you worry too little." His partner grumbled as he ran after him.

"Why are we running away?" Ueki asked.

"Just follow me, we are regrouping, Azure has a plan." Jewel replied as she led the way.

"I hope it's a good plan, for our sakes." Kai mentioned.

"Speaking of which, where is your partner?" Haley asked.

"He's waiting for us on ahead; he was just finishing up our plans, now stop asking and just run." She replied.

Meanwhile with the other team—

"Alice where are we heading? The enemy is just behind us." Derrick asked as he followed her.

"Just follow me, Azure told me a plan in case we had trouble with the enemies." She replied.

"And running away is this bright idea of his?" Jyan asked.

"No, he said he had something planned for us, we just need to retreat first." She answered.

"Well, we don't really have much choice but to follow, you saw how badly those knights earlier on defeated us, a direct assault would be pointless." Josh spoke up.

"Exactly, so for now just follow me!" She ordered.

Where she led them to was a complete surprise. "What the hell are we doing back here Alice?" Jyan shouted as she led them back to where their starting point of the battle.

"Same reason as they are." A voice answered.

Looking up, they found Sora sitting in a tree holding on to his spell book. "Hey guys, what took you so long?" He cheerfully asked.

"What are you doing there?" Ueki asked as he and the rest of their group met up.

"Just waiting." He bluntly replied as he got down. "Now then everyone, why don't you get some rest, we have a minute or two before the enemies arrive." He told them.

"Wait, I thought you had some strategy! What is it?" Jyan eagerly asked.

"Easy, we wait for them and we rest in the mean time." He sheepishly replied.

"WHAT?" Everyone including Kai yelled at the same time.

"Just relax, the plan is already in place." He calmly told them.

Everyone looked like they wanted to kill Azure, him and Jewel who had the audacity to hum songs at the very moment. "What? Don't you trust me?" She innocently asked.

Everyone restrained themselves from strangling her at the moment, and instead decided to get ready for their last stand. Only Jewel and Sora were standing next to each other smiling for reasons no one knew.

Within minutes, sounds of marching could be heard, everyone tensed up, and only the two of them were still relaxing on a tree brunch. Everyone wondered just how could they still be so relaxed even in such a situation.

"So this is where all the rats are gathered." Kaji spoke as he along with his knights came into view. A few seconds later, Hogoro's bunch did as well, but from another side.

"That's strange, where's Hogoro?" Kaji asked.

"Azure's handling him as we speak." Alice replied.

"Oh that loser, I'm surprised that he had the guts to even attempt something like that." He smirked.

"DON'T CALL HIM A LOSER!" Both Alice and Jewel yelled at him.

"Loser, loser, loser. There I called him a loser, what are you going to do about it?" He arrogantly challenged them.

In return, Jewel just snapped her fingers. A series of trees surrounding Kaji and all the knights exploded. The trees fell onto the ground, effectively surrounding them.

"You think this is going to stop me?" Kaji yelled from behind the trees.

"Yes I do!" Jewel yelled back. The fallen trees which trapped them, suddenly froze up in an icy explosion, freezing everything inside, including Kajo and his knights completely.

"What the hell is this?" He yelled as he struggled to break free, but it was much harder then he thought as only his head was free.

"It's a trap stupid, the trees earlier on weren't to damage you, it was meant to trap you. And planted inside those trees were frozen mines that were set to detonate once you were trapped." Sora explained.

"Azure had a feeling that we wouldn't be able to beat you in raw power when he sensed you guys approaching and thus had me set up this formation and trap when you arrived." Jewel proudly declared.

"And you fell for it hook line and sinker." Sora continued.

Everyone stared wide eye at the scene in front of them, wondering since when did they placed the trap. "I never knew Azure was this smart." Jyan whispered.

"That makes all of us." Josh replied and everyone agreed.

"You bitch! I'll get you for this!" He yelled as he struggled to break free from the ice.

"Good luck with that kid." Sora told him.

"Everyone, mind lending me a bit some help? They're going to break free sooner or later." Jewel innocently asked.

Every human partner there raised their spell books eager to read a spell. Their partners standing in front of them.

"Kazedron!"

"Chikeru!"

"Kironu!"

"Kurogane!"

Every mamodo fired the spells at the frozen knights and the frozen Kaji who only had one thing to say. "Oh crap."

The blast from all 4 spells literally demolished the entire platoon of knights along with Kaji who could be found lying unconscious on the ground immediately after the explosion died down.

Before anyone could celebrate their victory, Hikaru intervene as he arrived. "Oh dear, I keep telling this idiot to be careful, but does he listen? Noooo….he just has to blindly charge into things." He sighed as he bent down to pick him up.

"Where do you think you're going?" Jyan stopped him.

"Away, you guys won this battle, but we'll be back." Hikaru replied.

Jyan leapt at them. "There's no next time for you!" He yelled as he tried to tackle him.

Hikaru however sensed the danger and leapt back in time. Reaching into his pocket, he threw a small round object into the air. It exploded in a flash of light, blinding everyone at the same time. When the light down, both he and his partner were gone.

"Damn it, they got away!" Jyan cursed.

"Relax, for now we just got to find Azure and regroup." Sora told him.

"Speaking of which, where is Azure anyway?" Ueki asked.

Just then from the another side of the forest, and explosion took place. "Well that was convenient." He sweat-dropped.

With Azure and Rika-

"Why? Why am I having trouble with someone like him?" Hogoro cursed as he was slammed into a tree.

"What's wrong? Didn't you say that you wouldn't have trouble with a loser like me at all?" Azure smirked as he and Rika walked towards him.

"Shut up!" He yelled back.

"Jaivasho!" Komaru shouted as he stood at the sides. A vine crept up Hogoro's arm and transformed it into a blade.

"Die you bastard!" Hogoro yelled as he charged towards Azure.

Azure smirked as he saw Hogoro's next move. "Oh so now you want to fight with blades? Very well, I'll happily accept." He said to him as he slowly walked towards him.

"Irino!" Rika muttered from the side.

An ice blade appeared in Azure's hand. He grasped it and waited for Hogoro to attack.

Hogoro launched an overhead swing with his blade, but Azure easily shrugged it off by raising his blade in turn, throwing him off balance. Hogoro used all his leg muscle to regain his balance, and to launch another attack, this time round a thrust.

Azure easily saw the attack coming and sidestepped it at the last moment; he raised his knee and struck him in the gut. Doubling back from the blow, he barely had any time to react when Azure bought down his blade on him.

Raising his arm-like blade, he barely saved himself from behind sliced into two. "You don't really know how to use a blade do you?" Azure asked as he pushed the blade down onto him.

"Shut up!" He yelled as he pushed back. Azure smirked when he did that, and quickly broke off contact by leaping a few paces back. The sudden action caused Hogoro to stumble forward, where Azure made a small jump and slashed him across his chest.

"ARRGHHH!" He cried out in pain as blood poured out of his wounds.

"I'm not done yet!" Azure said as he landed in front of him.

"Fistarius Icicalia!" Rika yelled. Once again, Azure punched him in the face directly with a fist coated with a lot of frozen energy, blowing him away into his partner.

"Gigano Latagria!" Rika unleashed another spell. Azure created a huge frozen boulder above him directly and tossed it directly at both Hogoro and Komaru.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!" Both of them cried out at the last moment just before the ice boulder smashed into them. When the ice broke down, both of them were unconscious and lying next to them was the sight of Hogoro's book being burnt.

"Who's the loser now?" Azure smirked as he watched Hogoro fade away.

As soon as Hogoro was gone, he breathed out a sigh of relief and collapsed to the ground. "Man, I'm tired." He sighed.

"You look happy." Rika said.

"Yeah, the feeling of payback, it's feels great." He replied as he struggled to his feet.

"We should go inform the others that we're safe." She suggested.

"There's no need too." Sora interrupted them.

Turning around, they found all their comrades and friends standing under a tree. "Hi guys, when did you get here?" Azure greeted them.

"We arrived at the last moment just before you sent that guy home." Haley replied.

"That was incredible Azure! You took down that guy all by yourself!" Jyan commented as he slammed a hand of his onto his back.

"Azure that was great, he never stood a chance at all!" Alice joined him in complimenting him.

"I never knew you were this good in a fight, remind me not to make you angry." Ueki joined in as well.

"Not bad little man, though you look a bit tired." Kai reminded him.

Azure sighed as he took a seat. "Yeah I am tired, speaking of which, do we really have time to be sitting around? There's still one more mamodo outside and he's making his way in as we speak." He reminded them.

Everyone tensed when he reminded them. Kai regained composure first. "Yeah I noticed it as well, and he's far stronger than the earlier bunch. We should get ready to fight." He suggested.

"Yeah you should, but I'm afraid that you'll have to leave Azure and Jewel out of the battle." Rika informed them.

"What why?" Everyone asked.

"Because Sora spent all his heart energy on making those traps, and I've just used up all my heart energy on the previous battle, it would take some time before we can fight again." She explained.

"So I guess this means that we are on our own?" Alice asked.

"Well, not really, me and Sora just need some time to recover some of our energy, once we have enough, we can rejoin the battle." Rika replied.

"But for now, you guys are on your own." Azure told them.

"Oh, well don't worry about it. Whatever happens we can take it, especially with me around!" Jyan pointed to himself.

Josh merely sighed and everyone had a light laugh as they watched the scene take place. After a few short enjoyable moments, everyone stood up ready to battle again.

"Okay, Azure, you and Jewel just kick back and relax, we'll take care of the rest." Haley told them.

"We'll try to save a piece of him for you, so hurry up!" Jyan said.

"Be safe you guys." He told them.

"Don't worry we will." Ai replied.

The group then split up again, leaving Azure and Jewel along with their partners alone. "So what do we do now?" Rika asked.

"Well for now, you and Sora should get some sleep, I've heard that it heart energy restores faster when you're resting. And as for that guy, he's slowly strolling in, so there's around a few moment to rest up, it's not much, but you'll still get some energy back." Azure suggested as he gave them a shrug.

"Well I guess that's a nice idea, considering the fact that I am kind of sleepy." Sora yawned.

"Fine, I'll take a nap, wake me up in a few minutes Azure." Rika ordered him.

"You take a nap as well Azure, you need it more than I do as you fight up directly." Jewel told him.

Yawning, he couldn't help but agree. "Got it, wake me up as well then Jewel, thanks." He thanked her as he followed Rika to a nearby tree where they both took a short nap in preparations for the upcoming battle.

OOOOOOO

**And that's it for this chapter, now with Azure and Jewel out of the way, how will our group handle their first boss mamodo Lighting Selar?**

**Find out next time, oh and OC's are still welcome.**


	15. Team 1 VS Lightning Selar

"So those two failed?" Jake asked as he along with his partner strolled through the forest.

"Yeah, Hogoro was sent back and Kaji, well he ran away." Selar replied as he led the way.

Jake snorted. "Not like those two were any good." He said as he followed him.

"Well either way, if these guys could actually beat those two along with the dolls I gave them, they might not be as boring as I thought they were, in fact we might have some fun." Selar smirked.

"It won't be fun when we're through with you!" Derrick interrupted them as he and Alice along with everyone else appeared before them.

Selar eyed the group in front of him counting his fingers. "Let's see now, one, two, three, and four, hardly a challenge, but I suppose it would do." He announced as he feigned boredom.

"Hardly a challenge? You're going to regret saying that!" Jyan yelled at him angrily. "Let's go everyone!"

"Kazedron!"

"Chikeru!"

"Kironu!"

"Kurogane!"

Everyone read out their spells at the same time and attacked him. However he merely smirked and placed one hand forward. "Lisheild." Jake read out a spell.

The four spells collided with him, resulting in a large explosion. "We got him!" Jyan said.

"Think again." Selar replied as he stood in front of them with a round lighting shield floating in front of him.

"No way, a four spell combination and he blocks it just like that?" Ai stared wide eye at him.

"I take back what I said, you guys aren't any fun at all, just plain lame." Selar mocked them.

"Yeah well, who the hell are you anyway? Acting all so high and mighty like your above us!" Derrick threatened him as his book started glowing brighter.

Selar gave him a board look. "Yeah, I'm acting high and mighty because I am, and as for my name? Well normally I wouldn't bother with trash like you, but I guess it's only polite to know who's the one who defeats you, so very well." He replied as he cleared his throat first to gain attention. "Listen and listen well scum, for I am Lighting Selar the guy who's going to destroy all of you." He introduced himself.

"LIGHTING SELAR?" Kai and Alice yelled out loud.

Everyone flinched at the tone of their voice. "What? What's the big deal?" Jyan asked.

"You idiot! Don't you know who he is?" Kai yelled at him.

"This guy is an international S rank criminal in the mamodo world, he's famous for leaving thunderbolts wherever he goes! Up to today, all attempts to capture him have failed!" Alice loudly explained.

"And not to mention that even the military are wary of him, I heard he once tried to assault the royal palace where the king lives a year ago, but he was defeated by the royal guard." Kai continued.

Selar feigned a surprised look. "Oh my so you've heard of me, that's nice, and as for the assault on the palace, I was just board. Good thing I found two playmates to entertain me there, one was the sword of the azure sky Arcane, and the other was the oceanic spear Undine. Those two were the ones who repelled me." He chuckled.

Kai, Alice, and even Jyan appeared frighten at what he just said. "It took two of the royal knights to repel you?" Alice asked.

Selar gave a bitter laugh. "Heck no, even I have my limits, one is proberly all I could handle back then, but now after training, it would be different." He chuckled for a while before continuing. "Still, I suppose it wouldn't be fair for a mamodo at a royal guard level or higher to fight weaklings like yourselves, as such I'll give you guys a chance, since there are four of you here, all you have to do is survive for 5 minutes. If you survive the past the timing, I'll let you guys live, how's that?" He asked.

"Fine we accept! We aren't going to back down from you just because you appear scary!" Derrick yelled at him.

"Good, good, now try not to disappoint me, oh and as an added bonus, I'll only use a small fraction of my skills as well as at most only three spells." He gave a dark chuckled as he raised one hand horizontally towards them.

"Likasu." Jack muttered as he held his spell book.

Selar shot out five lightning bolts from his fingers which separated and attacked everyone. Every human partner there shouted out a spell in return.

"Rachishiru!"

"Kiroshield!"

"Sanarias!"

"Kazeshi-rudo!"

All four mamodos stood separately by their partners as they casted their defensive spells as the lightning bolts headed towards them. Jyan summoned a round shield coated with blue aura in front of him. While Alice created a sliver spiraling shield in front of her. Kai created a wind dome surrounding him and Haley, while Ueki created a wooden dome which covered him and Ai completely.

The lightning bolts smashed Jyan and Alice's shield in an instant damaging them at the same time as well. Only Kai and Ueki's shield held, but barely. "Ouch! You got to be kidding me, he just smashed our shield spells just like that?" He yelled as he struggled to his feet.

"Unbelievable power, can we really beat him?" Alice asked as he slowly struggled to her feet.

"Off course not, you idiot." Selar answered her for her as he repeated his previous movement. He placed his hand horizontally towards them like before.

"Likasu." Jack muttered again from the sides.

Selar repeated his attack, launching lightning bolts from his fingers at the group like before.

This time round however, the group was better prepared. Everyone gathered around Alice, Jyan and their partners and read out their spells at the same time.

"Rachishiru!"

"Kiroshield!"

"Sanarias!"

"Kazeshi-rudo!"

The four spells united to form a huge sliver spinning dome which covered everyone. The lightning bolts collided with the shield resulting in a huge explosion that blew the nearby area up. Selar protected himself and his partner by leaping into the air, with Jake under his arm.

"Hmm…did I over do it?" Selar asked himself.

Almost as if in response, a huge cannon ball flew out of the dust cloud caused by the explosion and headed towards him. "Guess not." Was all he thought to himself as he swatted the attack away with just one hand.

"Crap, can't believe that he actually deflected that attack so easily." Ueki cursed as the dust surrounding them was blown away by the wind.

"This is Selar we are talking about, there's nothing to be surprise about." Kai told him.

"My, it's good to hear some praise once in a while, although don't give me too much, it might go to my head." Selar laughed as he landed in front of them. "Not bad, there's still three and a half minutes left to go." He reminded them.

"Well guys any ideas?" Josh nervously asked.

"Stick together; you saw that if we combine our powers, we just maybe able to hold out." Haley suggested.

"Don't be too sure, you piece of trash." Selar replied as he vanished from sight off a sudden.

The entire group was shock. "Where did he go?" Ueki asked.

"Right here." They heard Selar's voice from behind. The moment they turned around in response, they were easily knocked away. He punched Ueki in the face directly before kicking Jyan in the jaw. He then turned around with one leg in the air and slammed it down onto Kai's head directly. Alice tried to attack when his back was turned, but was quickly stopped when he rammed his elbow into her face directly without even looking at all.

Dazed from the both the pain and impact, Alice stumbled around aimlessly, only able to mutter out a gasp when she felt him grab her by the throat. Despite her best efforts, she was unable to break free and was easily being held up like a rag doll on show.

"This is the famous Wild Cub? Wow, how the mighty sliver's clan have fallen." Selar commented as he held her still easily.

"LET HER GO NOW!" Derrick roared as he abandoned all common sense and tried to tackle him football style. Needless to say it ended badly when Selar just threw a punch on his shoulder and crushed it in an instant.

"ARGGGHHH!" Derrick screamed in pain as Selar crushed his shoulder and sent him flying into the ground in an instant.

"De—De—Derrick…run…" Alice muttered out as she continued to struggle, but to no avail.

"Don't worry, this would all be over soon enough." Selar grinned as he tightened his grip on Alice. Derrick tried to stand up, but the pain was too much, all he could do was watch as Selar about to destroy Alice.

At this moment, the book in Jake's hands started glowing. Almost as if in slow motion, everyone watched as he read out a spell, or at least tried too. "Lika—"

"Fistarius Icicalia!" A loud but familiar voice interrupted him.

Selar immediately turned around and raised his free hand upwards just in time to catch Azure's fist from hitting his face. "Well, well, well. If it isn't the youngest member of the Lockhart family himself, I never expected you to have the guts to show up." He mocked him.

Azure merely stared at him for a moment before releasing his fist, but then he did something unexpected, he gripped the hand which Selar used to block his attack and bit him on his fingers. "YEEEOWW!" Selar cried out in pain.

He dropped Alice with his other hand and clenched it into a fist which he used to ram Azure in the face knocking him off his hand. "You bastard! That really hurts!" He growled at Azure who was now struggling to his feet with blood flowing down his face.

Alice started coughing when she was released, Selar however could care less about her. However as he took a step forward towards Azure, an energy arrow shot towards his head. Instincts kicking in, he raised his left hand in time to catch it. "This again?" He sighed as the arrow exploded, but it didn't do any good at all.

"Is everyone all right?" Sora asked as he and Rika joined the group, walking out from the bushes.

"Yeah, we're fine thanks to you." Kai replied as he was slowly getting up from the attack he received to the head.

"Don't worry about me, I'm totally fine." Ueki replied as he walked next to Kai.

"As if I could be taken out by something like that." Jyan joined in.

"Everyone, we need to attack all at once, forget about defense, we won't make it that way." Azure said as he clenched one hand over his forehead wound.

"You want us to attack all at once?" Kai asked.

Azure gave a nod in return. "We can't outlast him using defensive spells because we are already exhausted, our only option is a final attack, besides, Rika's almost out of heart energy, she only enough strength left for one last spell." He reasoned.

Seeing the sense in his words, everyone agreed. They regrouped and stood together as one with the exception of Jewel who was standing above them in a tree with a bow in hand ready to fire. Selar noticed this and gave a dark chuckle.

"You guys actually think that you stand a chance just because you came together?" He asked as he laughed.

Azure smirked at him. "As a matter of fact, actually we do." He replied.

His response made Selar frown a little. "Well then, I better show you reality then, JAKE!" He yelled.

"Everyone wait for the signal before releasing your strongest spell, be careful, we only got one chance." Azure muttered loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Gigano Likasu!" Jake yelled out the spell.

Selar raised his hands towards the group ready to cast the spell, when Azure yelled out. "JEWEL NOW!" He yelled.

"What is he—" Was all Selar could think off when suddenly his hands exploded in a blast of frozen energy, completely encasing his right hand.

"What the hell?"

"Do it now!" Azure yelled again as he noticed Selar was distracted.

"Chikelga!" Jyan released a huge blast of blue energy from his hands.

"Mashiu!" Ueki summoned the mouth of a giant wolf which appeared from the ground and charged towards Selar.

"Kazesaimon!" Kai threw out blades of winds non-stop at Selar.

"Giganto Kirouru!" Alice threw out a huge sliver like energy ball with rings revolving around it towards him.

"Runaega!" Azure threw a huge frozen lance towards Selar.

Jewel released all the power she could focused her arrow into before firing.

The combine power from all six of them created a giant explosion which blew up a huge part of the forest. "Did we get him this time round?" Jyan asked between ragged breaths.

"I—I don't know, I'm too tired to properly sense anything." Azure replied.

"So am I, but seriously Azure, what happened? Why did his hand suddenly freeze up just when he was about to cast a spell?" Kai asked between breaths.

"You can thank Jewel for that, you see earlier on when he blocked my fist, I tagged him with one of Jewel's sapphire which is actually a frozen mine." He explained.

"And I detonated it just when he was about to cast a spell, successfully cancelling out his casting." Jewel explained as she stood above them in the trees.

"That was bloody brilliant! Go Azure! You really thought everything through didn't you?" Ueki asked.

"Not really, it was all on a whim, and it wouldn't have work if he had actually dodged my attack." He nervously laughed.

"Still, I want to thank you for saving me Azure." Alice smiled at him, he gave a light blush in return, fortunately she didn't notice it.

Unfortunately their happy time wasn't meant to last. "Damn that was close." Selar said as he walkthrough the dust created by the forest. He was virtually unscratched in most areas except his right hand which was bleeding.

Everyone stared wide-eye at him in shock and fear. "What the—How did you survive?" Jyan shouted at him.

Selar started clapping in response, surprising everyone. "I see what the youngest Lockhart doesn't have in strength, he makes up for it with brains huh? I suppose your plan might have worked if I hadn't kept my ability a secret." He said.

Secret ability?" Azure muttered.

"Yes, my secret ability" He replied as his body started giving out lightning non-stop.

"Whoa! He's a human dynamo! Where's he getting all this energy?" Ueki cried.

"Well if you must know, this is my secret ability; I have the ability to store lightning and electricity in my body to use as a spare source of energy. Earlier on when you guys released your full power, I used the energy stored in my body as a means to create an electromagnetic barrier to repel it." Selar explained.

"Oh great, now what?" Kai groaned as he and the others stared at him again.

"Gigano Likasu!" Jake yelled all of a sudden.

Selar shot out bigger and faster multiple bolts of lightning then before at the group. Derrick and Josh were the only human partners who were capable of defending in time.

"Rachishiru!"

"Kiroshield!"

Both Alice and Jyan combined their shields together to try and stop the attack. They created a shining blue spinning shield in front of the group, when the lightning bolts struck the shield, it was easily destroyed. The blast of the explosion blew away the entire group.

When the smoke from the explosion cleared, everyone could be seen lying on the ground badly burnt. "Opps, guess I don't know my own strength. HAHAHA!" Selar laughed as he saw everyone on the ground barely conscious. "And there's still one and a half minute left, you lose!" He continued laughing as he turned around to face their book owners.

"Now then, time to send you guys home." He chuckled as he walked towards the book owners who were trembling with fear.

"Ho—Hold it, I'm not finished yet." A voice stopped him.

Turning around, he found Azure standing up, however he was so wobbly in his movements; he couldn't even take one step at all. Selar didn't say anything at all, instead he ran towards him with great speed and slammed a fist into his jaw, knocking him into the air. He then jumped into the air and slammed him back into the ground using an axe kick.

Azure threw out a lot of blood when he crashed into the ground. "Well kid, I guess this is it for you then." Selar mocked him as he looked down on him from above with a sneer.

"Gu—Guess again you idiot." Azure groaned out as he struggled to get up.

Selar took a step back in surprise. "What the hell? You're still alive?" He idiotically asked.

"Obviously you moron, after all, you hit like a wuss, what do you expect?" Azure taunted him as he flashed a grin at him despite his bloody appearance.

"A wuss? You call me a wuss?" Selar roared as he gripped him by his hair and ram his knee directly into his face. Blood spluttered everywhere when he did that, however it wasn't enough for him. He then grabbed him by his arm and with a dark smile, smashed it into the ground using his leg, breaking it with a sickening crunch.

"!" Azure's scream echoed throughout the entire forest, scaring away every animal that lived in there. "Still think I hit like a wuss?" Selar smirked as he lifted Azure by his other arm.

"Definitely, my brother hits far harder than you do." He replied in between breaths.

This only served to enrage him even more. He dropped Azure onto the ground picked up his other arm and broke it, after hearing him scream again, he then proceeded to break his legs, first his left, and then his right."I dare you to repeat that again now brat." He threatened as he lifted Azure by the throat now.

"Sure, you're a wuss compared to my brother and sister." He repeated himself in between rag breaths.

By now, Selar couldn't take any more of it. "Jack I have had enough of him! Read the sixth spell, I'm going to kill him!" He yelled.

"Li—"

"Hahaha…" Azure interrupted them with a weak laughter.

"What's so funny?" Selar threatened as he tightened his grip around his throat.

"Easy, it's been five minutes since this battle has already began, you agreed that if we survive past 5 minutes, you would leave immediately, and we did. If you read that spell, it would just go to show what a loser you are, unable to even keep true to his words, and that you would sully yourself to do anything to win, even lie beg or cheat." Azure replied as he felt his conscious slipping away.

"What?" Selar growled out.

"It means that you're afraid and actually a coward if you did that." Rika continued as she warily approached them.

"Tch…fine, I'll let you trash live for now, but I'll be back, you can count on it." He swore as he tossed Azure away. "Jack let's go." He ordered.

Sighing, his partner turned around to follow. Once they were gone, everyone else ran to their partners, desperately trying to help them.

OOOOOOO

It took nearly an hour before everyone with the exception of Azure to wake up. "Oh what happened? Wait—the battle—Selar! What happened to it?" Jyan shouted as he remembered what happened.

"He's gone, Selar gave you guys a five minute challenge and we passed it." Sora explained as he carried a semi-conscious Jewel on his shoulders.

"So I guess that means we survived right?" Kai asked he was being helped up by Haley.

"I think so, but where is Azure anyway?" Alice asked as she woke up.

"Rika took him to the hospital, his injuries were much worse compared to you guys." Derrick explained to her.

"What happened to us? Last thing I remember was Selar firing his lighting spell at us, and nothing else." Ueki asked.

"After Selar hit you guys with his spell, every one of you except Azure was knocked out. Then for the next minute and a half, Azure became his punching bag in place of you guys, which was how you all survived." Sora replied.

"And it's also why he ended up in the worst state out of every one of us." Derrick finished.

Haley gave a loud sigh. "We won the battle but lost the fight. Every one of us needs to become stronger if we are going to survive." She said.

"Yeah, we barely managed to squeeze our way out of this battle, next time we may not be so lucky." Ai agreed.

**OOOOOOOOOOO**

**And that's it for this chapter, what? Were you expecting them to win? Nah, that kind of story where hero's always win their first boss is too cliché, might as well try something different.**

**Anyway, next chapter, we move on the third group for answers as they try to discover just what went wrong with the battle.**

**On a side note, I still need more OC's, especially villains, though some good ones would be appreciated as well.**


	16. Team 3 Don't just pick people up!

**Well, haven't been updating for a while, but that's because I got a lot of work to do, so sorry about that, well anyway, today we move on to the third team for answers. Oh and the third team might be a bit unbalance in terms of strengths just to know.**

In Europe—

Paris, home to the great Eiffel tower. A girl was standing out across the railings stretching herself. She was at least 1.6, wearing a blue ivory dress, plain and simple, nothing special. Her silver hair flowed freely down her back, as she looked forward into the sky, one could see that she had a near flawless skin along with a pair of emerald eyes to go with it. "Wow it's an incredible view! Makes the trip up here completely worth it." She cried out loud. Smiling to herself as she continued to view the scenery, she didn't even notice when someone came up from behind.

"Guess who?" An eerie voice whispered from behind as someone suddenly blocked out her vision.

"YAHHH!" She screamed as she spun around and swung her fist randomly, hitting nothing but air.

"Geeze are you trying to kill me sis?" A boy her age asked as he squatted in front of her staring up at her. He stood at least around 1.6, he wore a blue shirt along with a white shirt and jeans. He had really long hair, long enough to pass on as a girl. Like his sister, he too had emerald eyes and a really famine look that would make most girls jealous. Heck, he could even pass for a girl, all someone had to do was give him a dress and he would look just like his sister.

"Oh it's you, for crying out loud, stop doing that!" She screamed at him.

Her brother merely grinned at her. "Oh you know you like it." He calmly replied.

"Even so, not in a place a like this." She pouted as she turned away. "Anyway, what brings you here? Where's Lock by the way?" She asked while still pouting.

Her brother shrugged. "He's with Falzar at the moment in the park just outside the tower. He told me to call you since he couldn't find you." He replied.

"It kind of sucks that we get stuck we lazy partners isn't it?" She groaned.

Her brother sighed. "No kidding, well anyway, let's see what they have to say." He suggested as he got up, turned around and left, with his sister following shortly.

OOOOOOOOO

At a nearby park two figures were sitting on a bench eating hotdogs. One of them was a young boy who looked to be around 10 at the very most. He had brown colour hair and amber eyes. His face was shaped the way so flawlessly, it almost made him seem like a girl. He was wearing a black jacket along with a red shirt and white shorts.

Sitting next to him strangely was what appeared to be a blue hawk who was like him eating a hotdog, much to the crowds surprise. Many wanted to approach them, but one gaze from the hawk and immediately they changed their minds and ran away.

The boy gazed at the sky as he continued to munch on his hotdog. "Wonder what's taking them so long, any ideas Falzar?" He turned to hawk next to him for answers.

"Nu-uh." The hawk muttered as he shook his head. His voice was almost so human-like, the people around him started looking at him again.

Sighing, he continued munching on his hotdog. It was then did they suddenly feel a burst of energy far away. "What the heck was that?" The boy asked as he almost dropped his food.

"Don't know, but that was one hell of an energy burst. I'm going to check it out from above, be back in a while, and tell Leila not to worry Lock." Falzar replied as he spread his wings and flew to the sky, creating a small sonic boom at the same time.

"Hey wait! What about our partners?" The boy called Lock yelled, but to no avail as his friend was already gone. "Oh man, those two aren't going to be happy about this." He sighed.

"Who's not going to be happy about what?" A famine voice asked from behind.

Turning around, he came face to face with two teenagers, one boy and one girl, both looking very similar, anyone with a brain could easily tell that the two of them were twins. "Where's Falzar by the way Lock?" The boy asked.

"He said he felt something and flew away just a few seconds ago. Linear." The young boy replied.

The teenage girl pouted. "Damn that bird! He called us here and then suddenly decides to disappear, how rude!" She harshly commented as she crossed her arms.

The boy Linear placed a hand over her head. "Calm down sis, I'm sure it's for a good reason, granted I mean I know how Falzar keeps running off, but every time he has a good reason for it." He reasoned.

"I know, but still, why can't he just tell us first in advance first, I almost feel as if he doesn't fully trust us." She replied with a slightly sad expression.

"Give him time sis, you know what happened to him in the past." Her brother comforted her.

"Well, he said that he would be gone for a while, so why don't we go have some fun Leila, Linear?" Lock suggested as he put on his cutest pose, which for some reason made him appear more girly then he already is.

"Aww..." Both of the twins pouted and immediately gave in to his demands.

"Can we go to the arcade?" Lock asked as he continued to put on his cutest pose.

"Off course!" Both of the twins agreed immediately to it.

OOOOOOOO

Elsewhere—

Placed just across a beach, was a small but convenient hospital. A young boy laid in bed as he watched the sea from his bed. He was about four feet tall, and wears a bandana over his head, a pair of huge headphones, sunglasses. Much to his displeasure he was forced to wear hospital clothing, but other than that he was completely fine.

"Are you okay Beat?" A girl's voice asked him from the side.

Turning around, he came face to face with a child-like girl who appeared to be around 10 years or so with long flowing white hair and sapphire eyes. She was wearing a white dress along with a white skirt. "Yeah I'm fine, don't worry about me Aerial." The boy sheepishly replied.

"Your wounds should be heal in about two days or so. In the meantime, don't do something stupid to reopen them." The girl called Aerial pushed him back onto his bed as he tried to get out of bed.

The boy called Beat frowned a little. "What am I? A nursing doll? I'm fine I tell you!" He tried to get up again.

Aerial sighed as she started to crack her knuckles. "Beat, for your sake please stay in bed, it would break your partner's heart should she find out that you got injured again." She cried in a false-sweet voice.

Beat immediately back down and laid on the bed again. "That won't be the only thing getting broken." He muttered.

"Oh my did you say something?" She asked again in a false-sweet voice. This time round she was standing up as she faced him with a sweet pose.

"Nothing, nothing, nothing at all!" Beat quickly backed away and covered himself with the blanket. "God, I swear for a moment I actually thought that I saw the grim reaper standing behind her." He nervously thought to himself.

"Good, now settle down and go back to sleep, you won't be able to take revenge if you get yourself killed." Aerial reminded him as she stopped smiling.

Beat also began to get more serious. "Yeah, it's not just Waver, but that guy as well! I was an idiot! I shouldn't have trusted him, now see what happens? CJ has already been sent back home and Vincent was nearly killed because of him!" He yelled as he punched his leg.

Aerial gave him a sad look. She clasped one hand over his fist. "Don't worry about it, we'll pay him back for what he did to Vincent and CJ." She assured him with a smile. "So get yourself back in shape!" She ordered.

Beat gave her a smile. "If I didn't know better, I would say that you were falling for me." He laughed. "BANG!" The sound of the wall crumbling snapped him back to attention.

"If you got time to flirt, I suggest you use that time to rest." She warned in a false-sweet voice again. Her hand was clenched into a fist and buried into a completely broken wall.

Beat immediately cowered in fear again. "Yes ma'am."

"Good, now I have to go now, it's time for lunch and I have to meet Cierra as well, so bye! And don't worry about it, I can find him whenever he uses his powers, he should be in Paris at the moment, so stay there!" She shouted the last part before turning around and skipping away.

"Paris huh? I suppose when I think about it, it makes sense. Damn you Sly! I swear I'll make you pay for what you did to my brother." He swore to himself as he looked at the sea again.

OOOOOOOO

Falzar at the same time was flying over a forest. "That's strange, I'm sure I felt a huge burst of energy here." He wondered. Stopping for a moment he focused solely on heightening his senses. At that moment, he felt a lot sharper and was able to get a clearer sight of everything else.

"Over there." He noticed two tiny figures lying by a river facedown. "Hmm...Might as well take a look, hopefully it's nothing bad." He hoped.

OOOOOOOO

"Lock stop taking my kills!" Leila cried as she, Linear and Lock were playing a zombie shooting game in an arcade.

"What? I've been saving you all this time and that's all you have to say?" He retorted as he shot another zombie in the head.

"That was mine!" She countered as she turned around and continued shooting at whatever she saw.

"And that was mine! Give it back!" He yelled as they continued randomly firing over the place.

Linear could only smile as he watched his partner and sister acting like kids as he continued playing without them even noticing.

Later that day, after an hour of playing or so, the three of them were finally ready to go. With each and everyone holding carrying a soft-toy out. "Should we head back now? I think Falzar should be back by now." Linear asked as he walked side by side his partner and sister carrying a giant teddy bear.

"Yeah, I bet he's waiting for his dinner at the moment." Lock replied.

"Good thing I bought supplies yesterday." Leila told them as she carried a huge puppy soft-toy.

The three of them continued on their stroll home while discussing simple everyday events. Although much to the displeasure of the three of them, people were constantly mumbling about them being a cute sister trio. It took all of Linear's and Lock's willpower to restrain themselves from destroying them.

After a much...disturbing walk back(thanks to the constant bickering about Lock and Linear being girls), they finally reached home(Think Kiyo's house). As Leila took out the house keys, she noticed something. "That's strange?" She muttered.

"What is?" Linear asked.

"Our room, look up there, the window is open, I'm sure that you locked it before we left, so how is it open?" She asked.

"Falzar?" Lock suggested.

"Could be, I mean it wouldn't be the first time he did that." Linear reminded her.

Opening the door, they were greeted with the sight of a blue colour hawk sitting down on a couch watching television. "You know, no matter how many times I see that, it still scares me." Linear muttered as he watched Falzar sitting on a couch eating chips.

"You and me both brother." She agreed.

"Hey Falzar we're back!" Lock shouted as he and the twins entered the household.

The hawk turned and gave them a nod. "Welcome back, your just in time by the way, I got something to show you guys." He said as he flapped his wings and got off the couch.

"What is it?" All three of them asked.

But when he gave no answer, they merely sighed as they put down the soft toys and followed him. They followed him to the twins' room. "What the heck are we here for?" Leila asked.

"Just open the door and see for yourself." The hawk replied as he stepped out of the way.

Both Leila and Linear looked at each other for a moment before shrugging. Opening the door, they found the room to be completely dark, but still they were able to make out a couple of figures lying on their bed. Walking closer, they were able to get a clearer view of them.

Both of the figures turned out to be girls. One of them looked to be a child at around 7 to 10 years old at most, she had long sky blue hair, she wore a blue shirt with long white skirt. The other was a teenager ranging from 13 to 15 at most; she had long black hair, and wore a blue t shirt and brown skirt.

"What the—Humm"

Linear cut of his sister's complaint by covering her mouth as he dragged her out. Once they were out of the room, they closed the door before they started talking. "Okay Falzar who are they and why did you bring them back?" He asked first.

The hawk looked away. "Well…if you must know, they are participants in the battle. The young child is the mamodo and the teenager is the partner. I found them lying by a river badly injured, and thus I decided to take them back, after all, they might be useful." He replied.

All three of them stared at him wide-eye, not saying a thing. Without warning, Linear placed his hand on the hawk's forehead, while Leila tried to measure his pulse, and Lock tried to restrain him. When everything checked out despite Falzar's constant struggles, the three of them were now on guard.

"Okay who are you what have you done with the real Falzar?" Leila glared at the figure in front of her.

The hawk took a step back in fear. "What are you talking about? I am Falzar!" The hawk replied.

"Liar! The real Falzar would never do something so kind and generous! Hell he would have burnt their books at the very instant the moment he saw a chance!" Linear cut him off.

"I had some use for—"

Lock cut him off this time round. "The real Falzar would never trust anyone other than himself!" He yelled.

"SHUT UP!" The hawk screamed. "All right your right, I normally wouldn't do this, but I have a good reason for this and I have already taken precautions so that they can't betray us." He told them.

"Okay, so what is the reason?" Linear asked.

Taking a deep breath, the hawk finally spoke. "Well, I realize that in our group currently, we lack manpower and so on. Granted our spells are more dangerous than the others, but overall we are still short of manpower. As such I would like to recruit those two. Because I can feel that her fighting style would contemplate ours as well." He explained.

The three of them were in deep thought. "Well…it is true that our way of fighting does have some flaws and all, but can we really trust them? I mean if we were to forcefully try to recruit them, who's to say that they won't betray us?" Linear wondered.

"Which is why I have an idea about how to test them, but first you guys got to listen to how it first, otherwise, because it might be too hard to pull off without knowing about it first." He replied.

"What is it?" Leila asked.

"I'll tell you later, but for now, just treat them normally, and I'll tell you later." The young hawk smirked as he walked away, leaving the trio confused.

Later that evening…

The twins were sitting in their room doing their homework, when they heard a sudden shifting movement behind them. Turning around, they found one of the girls, the teenager shifting about. Feeling curious, the two of them decided to approach her.

"Umm…hello?" Linear greeted her as she opened her eyes.

"Are you all right?" Leila asked.

"Where am I? Wait! Wendy! Where is she? Where's Wendy?" The girl frantically reached out and tried to grab them. Both of them fortunately managed to step back in time to avoid her.

"Wendy? Are you talking about the little girl next to you?" Linear asked as he pointed to her still sleeping companion.

Turning around, she let out a sigh of relief when she found her companion lying next to her. "Oh thank god, she's safe. I was really worried there for a moment." She let out.

"Not to worry, our friend found you two washed up a river, you were lucky that he bypassed the area back then, otherwise you two would be in serious trouble." Linear told her.

"I see, well thank you very much then." The girl gratefully replied. "Oh yes, where are my manners? My name is Sheila, and the girl sleeping next to me here is Wendy, it's nice to meet you."

"Likewise, my name is Leila, and this is my twin brother Linear, good to meet you too." Leila introduced themselves.

Sheila let out a gasp. "BROTHER? Are you serious? He looks so pretty! Even more so then most girls I met!" She cried out loud.

Linear let a sigh of frustration. "Miss, I assure you, despite how I look, I am a guy. The only reason we look so similar is because we're fraternal twins." He told her.

She gave a look of understanding. "Oh okay I get it, but seriously you should cut your hair, it makes you look even more girly in that case. No offense off course." She pointed out.

As she said that, she suddenly noticed a look of sadness between the twins. Feeling bad, she quickly changed the subject. "But then again, I'm sure that you have pretty good reason for that." She said.

"Yeah a good reason." Linear sadly replied as he turned around and left.

Sheila couldn't help but feel a bit guilty. "Did I do something wrong?" She asked.

"No, you didn't. Come on, you haven't eaten anything the whole day, I'll make something for you in the kitchen if you don't mind." Leila offered as she pulled her out of bed.

"Wait! What about Wendy?" She asked.

Leila shrugged and pulled her up. "Well when she wakes, I'll just feed her then, but for now you're coming with me!" She said as she dragged her out of the room.

Moments later after they left the room, there were movements. The young girl lying on the bed finally shifted her eyes and a second later, she opened them. Looking around, she found herself on a large bed. "Sheila? Sheila? Are you there Sheila?" The girl asked.

But when she looked around, she found no one except herself. "Guess I better get out of here first then." But as she attempted to get out of bed, something sharp gripped her by the back of her throat.

"You aren't going anywhere." A dark voice stated from behind.

Looking down, she realized that it was claws gripping her throat, and any attempt to scream would only surely end badly. She closed her eyes and prayed that wherever she maybe, Sheila would still be able to find her.

**OOOOOOOO**

**I tried something different in this chapter. This is the start of the third team after all. Oh and for the record, this team is going to be different from the first two teams, in manners that unlike the first two teams, this team has a specific purpose other than fighting enemies. **

**Anyway, I still need more characters!**

**I'm looking for a bombardment or scouting type mamodos. So far out off all the submissions I've received, I still don't have anyone of them.**

**I really need them so if you have a scouting or a bombardment, send me one.**

**Oh and yeah, about Vincent and CJ, don't blame me or anything. I don't mind them at all, but I just wanted to give Beat an even bigger drive in this war.** **As such I had to get rid of them, sorry, but they won't be making an appearance in the story.**


	17. Team 3 Kidnapped!

**Let's try something different for this chapter now shall we? On a side note, here's my first attempt on something like this, and a chapter like this might make people OOC, so please tell me if I mess up.**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

"My that was a wonderful meal, thank you very much." Sheila complimented them as she finished up the last of her meal.

Both the twins gave a smile at the compliment. "Why thank you, you see I made the dishes while my brother made the deserts, we both can cook, but we specialize in different areas." Leila told her.

"Either way glad you enjoyed our meal, but should we go check on your friend?" Linear suggested.

"Yes we should." Sheila agreed as she got up. Lock carried away the plates as they left. But shortly after the three of them had left the room, a scream suddenly took place. Dropping the plates he ran out of the kitchen and into the twin's room. When he got there however he found Sheila for some reason crying on their bed, and that the twins were standing at one side looking at each other.

Feeling curious, he opened his mouth to ask. "What's going on? I heard a scream and came running in here." He asked.

Sheila looked at him with tears in her eyes. "It's Wendy! She's gone! I left the room for dinner and the next moment I came back I found her gone and this note in her place!" She frantically cried as she handed him the note.

Taking the note, he read it. "_We have taken your little sister hostage, and we want something in return. Leave your phone on at all times, we'll call you when the time is right, don't call the police if you value her life."_

He continued replaying the message in his head several times before he realize the gravity of the situation. "Holy crap! We got to do something!" He shouted.

"Like what?" Linear asked. "We don't even have a trail to start with, and if they find out that we call the cops who knows how things might turn out." He replied.

"All we can do right now is wait for them to make their next move." Leila added in.

The group though dissatisfied with the answer knew that was nothing that could be done. For the next few hours, the group was tensed finally when night came and still no call came through, Sheila just couldn't take it.

"I can't take it anymore! Where are they? What about Wendy? Why won't they just call? How did they even get her in the first place? Oh what about the book?" Wait, the book? Where's the book?" She panicked as she constantly wondered about the house. "Linear! Leila! Was there a book when you found me and Wendy? Where is it? It's very important!" She panicked

Linear looked to be in deep thought for a moment. "No I don't think so, we weren't around when our friend bought you two in. He's out at the moment, so I don't know whether or not there was a book in the first place." He replied.

She looked down sadly and continued to keep quiet, never saying a word. Everyone else chose to keep quiet not knowing how they could console her.

Hours had past, and soon it was midnight, but still no news. The twins and Lock had already gone to bed. Sheila however couldn't. She was to nervous waiting for a call from the kidnappers, she tossed and turned around the couch that the twins had offered her.

Just then her phone rang. Immediately without bothering to check the identity, she picked it up. "HELLO?" She frantically asked.

"_Well hello miss, it's nice to know that you didn't contact the cops or anything, you wouldn't want anything happening to your precious little sister now would you?" _

Anger boiled from within her. "WHERE IS SHE? AND WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO HER? I SWEAR IF YOU HARMED HER IN ANYWAY, I'LL MAKE YOU PAY FOR IT!" She threatened him. However the voice on the phone merely chuckled.

"_Ohhh...I'm so scared...not! Look missie, if you want to see __your little sister again, all you have to do is one thing. You bring me the both of the twins spell-books in one hour at the pier. Don't be late and don't inform them if you know what's good for your sister. I have a friend watching you at the moment through a bug, I'll know if you informed them." _

"Spellbooks? You can't mean a mamodo spellbook do you?" She asked.

"_Yeah I do, they too like you are involved in the battle. I took your spellbook as well as your sister together, so they have no idea that she was a mamodo, but enough about that bring me their spellbooks in one hour or you'll never see your sister again."_

With that, the people hung up, leaving Sheila all by herself. "What to do? I really don't want to do this." She cried silently. As she closed her eyes, memories of all the time spent with Wendy came running through her head. When she opened her eyes again, it was no longer filled with concern but rather resolution. "Don't worry Wendy; I won't let anything happen to you." She resolved herself.

She slowly explored the house, looking for the twin's spell books. She searched the kitchen, the studies, the recreation room, but still nothing. All that left was their room. Praying silently, she slowly opened their door. Inside she found both the twins and Lock all sleeping in one bed together.

Part of her was disgusted by the fact that Leila was sleeping on top of Linear, along with the fact that she was hugging him as well. Linear on the other hand didn't really look disturb or anything, but he was sleeping stretched out while snoring, not showing much decency or elegance himself.

The strange thing was, that because of Lock, it didn't look as disturbing as she thought it would be. Because Lock was somehow sleeping on top of the two of them, somehow making a strange but meaningful shape. "I don't know whether or not to be disgusted or somehow interested in this. I mean come on, I know their family, but sleeping together at such an age? Both brother and sister sleeping together? And in such a manner? Don't they have any sense of right and wrong?" She thought.

Just as she thought that, the situation hit her as well. She remembered that she was about steal from them their most precious thing just so she could take Wendy back. The thought about such a deed forced a choke from her. Linear fidgeted a bit when she did, but otherwise went back to sleep soon enough.

Breathing out a sigh of relief, she examined the room, and there on the study table, she found it. Two spell books, one azure and scarlet. Slowly tiptoeing across the room, she managed to make it there without waking up anyone.

She reached out slowly and grabbed both the books. Muttering a silent apology, she turned around and left. However, just as soon as she left the room, a huge shadow appeared from behind the drawers and looked towards the trio still sleeping on the bed.

OOOOOOOOO

Elsewhere in the city—

Two figures were seen lying about in a factory. One of them was a teenage boy with black hair pointing back, a long green shirt, jeans as well as a black cap. "Guess it's time then, hey Zeke you ready?" He asked as he got up and took along a dark green spell book.

"Zepaapa! Zepa!" A lizard like figure replied. He had red eyes and green scalely lizard skin and black at his small claws. 3 black stripes on his back with the middle stripe going all around his stomach. a long tail with black at the tip replied as he crawled next to him.

The boy smirked as he opened his book and read out a spell "Kamilo Zedoruku!"

OOOOOOOOO

As Sheila arrived at the pier, everything was quiet. The lights were off, except for in one certain area, which was near the loading bay. Not knowing why, she just randomly wondered up the spot where the light was still on.

As she stood in the small circle of light, her phone suddenly starting ringing, picking it up, she replied. "Hello?"

"_Hello miss, it's good to see you, and it's also good to know that you hadn't gone and woke either of the twins up, I placed a bug on the girl's bag, if she had woken up, I would have known. But anyway, let's get down to business. I __want you to go factory number 4, I've already disabled the security system and the lock, you can just walk in."_

"Hey wait! What about—" The caller hung up again, leaving Sheila by herself. Without any other option, she slowly made her way across to the factory.

OOOOOOOO

When she got to the factory, she found that the door was indeed unlocked. Taking a deep breath, she slowly opened it. Even in the dark, she could see just how well the machinery had been maintained. All of a sudden, the lights came on, and a figure could be seen standing in the centre. It was a guy with black hair pointing back, a long green shirt, jeans as well as a black cap and a lizard mask.

"Hello miss, good to finally meet you in person." The masked man said.

Sheila glared at the man standing in front of her. "Where is she? Where's Wendy?" She yelled at him.

The man merely chuckled. "Ah yes your little sister, don't worry she's safe, in fact she's in the storeroom over there." He pointed to a storage room just behind him. "But if you really want to conform her safety then let me do it." He said as he walked towards the room and opened it.

The first thing that Sheila saw was that Wendy was tied up by chains and that her mouth was gagged. When Wendy saw Sheila, she immediately started trashing about the place.

"Wendy!" She cried out and tried to run towards her, but the masked man stopped her easily. "Hold it!" He said as he took out a sky-blue color book from his behind him. "You'll stay put if you know what's good for her." He threatened her as he took out a lighter from his pocket.

Sheila stood petrified with fear as she watched him placed the lighter under her book. "How about it miss? The twins spell-books for yours and your partner?" He asked.

"Fine! Take them!" She replied on instinct. But immediately as soon as she said that, she felt regret wailing up from within her. "Oh no, I didn't just agree to it. I couldn't have! But if I didn't Wendy would be...Oh please, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry! I really didn't mean too." She closed her eyes and begged for the forgiveness of the two people she had just sold out.

She was so caught up in her thoughts she didn't even knew it when the masked man had approached her. "Okay hand it over." He said.

His words broke her out of her thoughts. Looking at him up close, she could tell that he was serious. Slowly reaching into her bag, she took out the two books. "Before I give you these books, could you at least tell me why you're doing this? She asked.

"I knew you were going to ask that. Well seeing that there's no harm to it, I guess I can tell you. Long story short, I used to be part of the battle until those two defeated me. I guess this is just payback." He snickered.

"All this just for revenge? I can't believe it! How could—" Whatever Sheila wanted to say was interrupted when the man placed the lighter under her book.

"I don't care what you have to say, give me the book or your partner goes home forever. Your choice." He threatened.

Reluctantly she slowly handed the books over to him while muttering apologies. "Good, good, now I can't wait till I burn these books in front of those two tomorrow." He muttered as he grabbed the books.

"My book and Wendy! I'll take them back now!" She declared.

"Off course miss, you can have them back." He replied as he passed her a key. "This is the key to the chains around her, normally I would use ropes, but I can't my chances with a mamodo now can I?" He said as he then took out her spell book and flung it away next to the storage room.

"Now then, I'll be on my way." He said as he turned around and left.

"WENDY!" She cried as she ran across the room and quickly unlocked the chains binding her before removing the cloth bounding her mouth.

"Sheila!" Wendy cried out as she suddenly lashed out and gave her a bone-crushing hug. "Oh Sheila your here! I was so scared! I thought that I would never see you again!" Wendy cried tears of joy as she embraced her.

"I know, I was the same as well, I actually thought for a moment that I lost you as well." She said as she continued to cry as well.

After a minute or so, Sheila got back up, turned around and picked up the book that was left outside the room. "Come on Wendy, we got a kidnapper to nap." She said.

Wendy smiled at her. "Got it! I'll make him regret ever trying something like this on me." She replied.

OOOOOOO

When they got out of the factory, they looked around for some trails. "Where did he go? Any ideas Wendy?" Sheila asked.

"I got one, use the fourth spell." She replied.

Sheila thought about it for a moment before she realized what she was up too. "All right then. Angeles Wilaku!" She cried as she opened the spell book.

A wind disk above Wendy's head along with wings made of wind. Energy could also be seen revolving around her hands. Without saying anything, she flew up into the air, where she got a vantage point. She looked around the pier and there she found him. Trying to escape from the pier.

Heading down, she told her partner. "Sheila, I found him, he's about to leave the pier, but we can still catch him." She said.

"Okay then, let's go." Sheila said as she clasped Wendy's hand. And in a moment, Wendy had dragged Sheila into the air and went towards the kidnapper.

Just as the kidnapper was about to leave the pier, they heard a voice calling him. "HOLD IT!" Immediately a huge blade of wind sliced the ground in front of him, leaving behind a large mark.

Looking up, he saw Wendy slowly placing Sheila onto the ground in front of him. "Oh? What's this?" He asked.

"Give me back those spell books or else…" Sheila demanded.

The man merely shrugged. "What for? You're just going to burn them." He replied.

"No I'm not! I'm going to return them to their owners right now! So fork it up or else…" She threatened him.

"Or else what?" The man asked, not fazed at all by their threats.

"Or else this!" Wendy yelled as she swung her hands towards him, throwing blades of winds which missed him by mere inches. Looking behind him, he found some of the huge metal pipes in the area sliced in half.

The man still kept still, like he wasn't interested at all. "Is that all you got? Because if it is, you be better off burning their books instead." He said.

"What?" Sheila asked.

"You heard me, the way you fight, you won't even be able to beat either Lock or Falzar in a one on one battle. The moment they get their books back and find out that you're a mamodo, you are screwed." He said.

Sheila however merely continued to stare at him. "Perhaps, but if I don't at least try to get their books back, I'll never be able to forgive myself." She replied.

"Well the answer is still no, if you want to get the books back, you'll just have to get it from me." He replied.

Wendy smirked. "I was hoping you say that." She said, as she knelt down, before kicking off at great speed, intent on fully charging him. But just as soon as she kicked off, she felt something grabbed her by the side, before she could even wonder what it was, she was spun around and around before being tossed aside into a wall which left a mark on it and finally falling facedown into the ground.

"WENDY!" Sheila cried out, which proved to be a fatal mistake, as all of a sudden, her spell book flew out of her hands and clung onto a wall. "What?" She startled.

"Good job Zeke." The man said.

Before Sheila could even pounder what he was talking about, a figure started to appear from the wall, it was a huge lizard with her spell book on its tongue. "What the—"

The man walked up to the lizard and took the book from it. "You look surprise miss, well let me introduce you, this is my partner Zeke." He said as he took out a dark-green book from his shirt.

Sheila was confused. "Your partner? But I thought you said—"

"Oh no, half of what I said was true, I was defeated all right, but not sent back home." He chuckled. "I just used you too get hold of the books for me."

At this moment, Wendy got up. "What? I didn't sense any other mamodo's in the area, how could—"

"Zeke here is a scouting type mamodo, he can easily track and hide his presence. He even has spells that increases his senses and ability to hide, only hunter type mamodo's can find him, everyone else, no chance at all." The man explained.

"ZEPA, ZEPA!" The lizard cried.

The man then put away his spell book and replaced it with a lighter; he held it under Wendy's book. "Now then miss, you really should have minded your business." He said as he made a small fire under her book.

Sheila closed her eyes, unable to bring herself to see Wendy sent back. Time seem to slow down at that moment. Just then, a familiar voice called out. "OKAY THAT'S ENOUGH!"

Opening her eyes, she saw a huge rock collide with the back of the man's head and he then fell to the ground. Looking around, she was shocked to find who had thrown it. Walking towards him was none other than Leila walking towards them in her pajamas.

"Leila? What are you doing here?" She asked.

Leila frowned at her, and immediately raised her left hand, revealing a huge blue hawk struggling to get out of her grasp. "This is what I'm doing here!" She said.

Sheila and Wendy who had now joined up with her stared at her with confused expressions. "What do you mean?" They asked.

"This whole kidnapping thing is nothing but a stupid trail set up by my stupid partner over here! He and these two punks over here set up a play and an act to test whether or not you were suited to join us! We didn't even realize what was going on until I forced it out of him!" She yelled.

Both Sheila and Wendy were stupefied. "You mean—"

"The whole thing was—"

"Yes nothing but a set up from my stupid partner here and these two morons." Leila cried as she walked towards the masked man and pulled it out, revealing a young teenager instead. "And as for you two…" She glared at them.

Both the boy and the lizard backed away slowly from her. "Ye—yes?" They asked.

"You two have a lot of explaining to do." She threatened as she walked towards them.

But before she could fully grab them, a fireball blasted towards them, acting on instincts alone, she jumped out of the way before it could burn her. "Who's there?" She yelled.

Standing at the entrance, were eight people, each holding onto what appeared to be a spell book. The group stared nervously at the new comers.

"Umm…is this part of your trail as well Falzar?" Leila asked.

The hawk shook his head. "No it's not. I don't even know those guys." He replied.

Both Wendy and Sheila stared at the hawk with wide-eyes. " A talking bird?" They both wondered together.

"Umm…guys." The teenage boy interrupted them. "I don't think they like us very much." He said.

Looking around, they group saw a boy walking towards them, as he did, he opened a spell book which glowed red. The group had a nervous feeling about what was going to happen next, and for good reason too.

The boy muttered some words, and all of a sudden. He shot out a fireball from his mouth and towards the group.

"RUNNNN!" The teenage boy cried as he grabbed the spell books and his partner and ran away. Leila, Falzar, Sheila and Wendy did the same thing and ran away as well.

**OOOOOOOO**

**Not what you guys had in mind I suppose, but hey although it's been done before, it's quite rare, so why not?**

**Anyway, the action is just getting started, in the next chapter, everything comes together, so stay tune!**


	18. Team 3 Escape

**Well now, it's time to get things started for the team 3, this chapter might get a bit confusing as this battle, might be slightly different from the previous ones.**

"RUNNN!" Lelia screamed as she along with the others were running frantically from bolts of lighting, fire and beams of light. Fortunately the pier provided some cover for them, impending their pursuer's vision by a bit as it was night.

"What do we do? What do we do?" The teenage boy who was carrying his lizard partner screamed as he continued running.

"ZEPA! ZEPPA!" The huge lizard cried out.

Wendy and Sheila were growing a bit tired of his whining. "Oh shut up already! And besides who the hell are you?" Sheila growled at him as she too kept running.

"His name is Dino, and that lizard is his partner Zeke. And this is their entire fault!" Leila screamed as she carried Falzar under her arms. "Stupid pyjamas, I can't even run properly like this." She cursed.

"Into factory number 3, it's abandoned. " Dino ordered.

Sheila really didn't want to follow him, but between him and a huge group of enemies, she would choose him. "Fine, but when this is over, I am so going to kick your ass." She yelled as she ran into the factory with Wendy. Leila and Dino along with their partners followed shortly.

The first thing they did when they got in was to take cover behind a set of machineries. Sheila and Wendy dived behind one, Dino and Zeke did the same behind several crates and Leila and Falzar next to Sheila. They popped their heads out for a moment, slowly examining outside. They could see several figures run by. When they saw all had passed, they breathed out a sigh of relief.

"Leila can't you take care of them? I saw you take out four enemy mamodo's before easily in less than a minute, surely you can handle them." Dino asked.

She shook her head. "Sure I can do that, but I'll end up destroying you two in the process as well." She sighed.

Sheila overheard it and asked. "Wait, what do you mean by that?" She asked.

Leila gave a wary sigh. "Just like he said, if I went all out, I may be able to destroy them, but at a great cost, one I can't afford to pay." She replied.

Wendy was confused. "What do you mean? Why can't you fight them?" She asked.

Leila sighed again. "Falzar's powers are far more destructive than most mamodo's. He can even take down groups in an instant, however because of it's so destructive, it can't be used when there are people around, otherwise they'll get blown up in the cross-fire. That's why preparations is needed before hand so as to minimize the damage." She explained.

"How bad can it be?" Sheila asked.

"Well...let's just say, that if she were to go all out, this half of the pier can kiss its ass goodbye." Dino spoke up for her.

Sheila stared wide-eye at him. "No way..." She muttered.

"Yes way, Falzar and Lock are bombardment types mamodo's, they suck at 1 on 1 and they need time to prepare, but when all conditions are met, they can unleashed hell on the enemies in the blink of an eye." He continued.

Just then, there was a phone ring. All eyes looked fell on Leila as she took out her phone. "Hello? Yes bro? I know, I know, I'm sorry. Look, don't come to the pier at the moment, instead just wait outside and help us, yes...yes I know, and I'm really sorry. Okay! Okay! I understand, I'll send you the book, so just wait for me...all right, call me back in a while. Thanks, love you, bye." She conversed with someone.

"Who was that?" Dino asked.

"My brother, apparently he wondered where I am. I left without waking him up as seeing that Falzar was my responsibility." She explained. "Anyway, Falzar, get this book to my brother, he's waiting near the pier, with your senses, you should be able to find him easily." The bird stared at her for a moment before picking up the azure book from her and flying out through the window.

Dino and Sheila just stared at her. "What are you thinking? You just sent away your partner, now we're down one fighter less!" Dino scolded her.

"I sent him to get reinforcements, do you really think we can take them 8 of them on our own without preparations. I didn't get any time to prepare an attack, as such most of my power spells are out of the question. So it's impossible, and from what I know, Wendy's strength is something, but even she would be hard press against two alone, let alone all eight. You suck at direct combat and my abilities is need time to prepare. Out of all of us, only Lock and my brother can fight against this guys normally as seeing that Lock is a hunter and this is his environment." She explained her reasons.

Dino scowled, and Zeke did the same as well. Sheila and Wendy just looked away. "Look I'm sorry about this, but please at the moment, all we can do is hide until help arrives." Leila tried to reason.

Neither Dino nor Sheila or their partners made any sign of acknowledgment and instead just ignored her. Sighing, she knelt down and hugged herself. "Big brother please come soon." She prayed.

Elsewhere—

"God damn it Leila! Why didn't you just wake me up as well?" Linear yelled as he ran side by side with Lock. Both were really angry that she hadn't bother to inform them of their activities and instead just ran off.

"I swear when we get back, I'm going to hogtie the both of them!" Lock promised himself.

"Yeah—I know, look I'm sorry, but—All right, I got it, I'll wait for you then, hurry up." He looked up to see Linear talking over the phone.

"Who was that?" He asked, curiosity over taking him.

Linear merely gave him a smile. "Reinforcements are joining us, we are going to make fireworks tonight Lock, better get ready." He replied. Lock stared at him for a few moments before smiling as well. "Got it."

Just then, Lock suddenly felt something, and skidded to a stop. "What's wrong?" Linear asked.

Turning around, he saw nothing. But his senses told him that they weren't alone. Focusing all his senses, he felt something, no multiple things heading their way. "We have company." He warned.

Linear cursed as he got ready to run. Lock taking up a defensive stance as they heard the footsteps of several people approaching them. Within seconds, figures surrounded them as they slowly emerged from the shadows.

OOOOOOOO

"Hey Leila, are you there?" Sheila asked as she and Wendy sat behind a piece of machinery. "We just want to say that we don't really blame you for what happen, we know that you didn't plan this at all." She said.

Leila looked surprise and tried to turn back, but the crates she was leaning on blocked her vision. "Well eitherway, my partner is my responsibility, so please forgive me. I'll discipline him when we get back." She replied.

Dino scoffed. "If we get back, in case you haven't notice, we are outnumbered, the moment we step out, or the moment they find us we are dead. Wind girl here doesn't have enough power to take them on, and with all the guards outside, even if we make a break for it, we still won't make it." He reminded them.

*Snort* "Leila gave a chuckle surprising everyone. "What's so funny?" He asked.

"Did you really think that I've been spending the last 10 minutes doing nothing? I've been thinking of a way to escape, and it just might work, but I need to sort out a few more details first before we can truly use it." She replied.

"What is it?" Everyone asked.

"Zepa! Zepa!"

She flinched at the volume of their voice. "Keep it down you idiots! You want them to find us?" She shushed them.

"Sorry." They all replied.

Breathing out a sigh, she continued. "Well, like I said, I need to check out something first, and for that, I need your help, or rather Zeke's help." She smirked as she popped her head out and stared at the lizard.

The look in her eyes immediately told them what she wanted him to do. "ZEPAA! ZEPAAA! ZEPAA!" The lizard screeched as he tried to stand on two feet frantically swinging his arms...if you could say around.

"Dino silence him before he alerts everyone outside!" Leila ordered.

Dino immediately clamped his mouth shut. "Sigh...look I'm really sorry Zeke, but if you don't do this right now, we aren't going to make it out of here alive." He tried to reason with him. But his partner just kept struggling.

Leila having enough of this, got out of her hiding spot and walked over there where she pulled Zeke to her. "Now listen up, I'm having enough trouble without you making all this noise, so let's have a nice little talk." She said as she dragged him away from Dino.

"Sorry partner, but you deserve it." He sadly prayed for his partner as he was dragged away.

OOOOOOOO

"BURANITIA!"

"ZACKARIAS!"

Lock barely managed to roll out of the way when a fireball and a blast of wind headed towards him, courtesy of a girl with short fizzled green hair, and a star shape mark on her left side of her forehead. Standing beside her was a boy a with spiky red hair, he had dark markings under his eye and was wore a pair of dark earrings.

"Stop running away you coward!"

"Stand and fight!"

Lock sighed with frustration as he ran from them. "These guys are quite something, they planned this from the beginning and effectively separated us, I hope Linear is all right." He hoped as he ran.

Unfortunately Linear wasn't having a good time himself either. "I used to hate cats for their constant annoyance, but this is just takes the cake." He groaned in frustration as he heard dodge the swipe of a huge cat by mere inches.

"Stay still runt..." The lion growled at him as he readied himself to pounce on the young girlish-boy.

Linear stared confidently at the huge lion slowly approaching him, slowly thanking the gods that because of his huge paws, he couldn't hold his spell book steady enough to cast a spell. "And get cut by an overgrown kitty? No thank you." He smirked.

*ROAR!* The lion roared loudly at him, but Linear didn't even appear to be fazed at all. "Me? You call me the great Leo a kitty? How dare you! You'll pay for this insult human!" The lion declared as he lunged at Linear.

He nearly smirked as he rolled under the pouncing lion and continued to run. As he ran, he heard the lion roared again, but he wasn't worried, instead he was confident that he could easily handle him. Running a few steps ahead, he could easily hear the pacing behind him and quickly made a slide which caused the lion to leap over him and landed in front of him.

The lion in anger turned around, only to be greeted by a hard foot as it stepped onto his face and onto his back. But before he could even try to throw him off, a pair of arms wrapped itself around his neck. "Unhand me you filthy mongrel! You who dare soil my glorious fur with your filthy hands prepare to suffer my wrath!"

"Oh I'm so scared." Linear mocked him as he clung onto his fur. "After all, a kitty who was merely summoned here to be the underling of a superior demon lord surely has to be a force to be reckoned with."

"You—"The lion was cut off when Linear pulled him on the neck and twisted his directions with his ear, using him as a mount. Despite his best efforts to shake him off, Linear just remained passive and easily stood by on top of him. So caught up in his efforts of struggle, he didn't even realize where he was going.

OOOOOOOOOO

Lock meanwhile was having some troubles of his own as well. "Fire and wind, what a headache." He sighed as he jumped over them and onto a fence and finally onto a tree. "Over here you losers!" He taunted them as he leapt onto another tree when the two of them opened their mouth to fire out another spell.

He watched as the tree was burnt down courtesy of the boy's fire spell. Not wanting to end up like that tree, he quickly jumped to another and then another, disappearing from sight quickly enough.

"Damn it, where the hell did he disappear to?" The boy cursed.

"Just shut up and keep looking!" The girl yelled at him.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" The boy yelled back.

"Shut up you piece of trash! Weaklings like you should just shut up and follow orders!" She retorted.

"The only weakling around here is you!" The boy countered.

Lock listened from above hidden in the trees as the two of the argued. "Amateurs, fighting in a forest when you could be surrounded by enemies all because of something like this. Still...might as well listen up for a little longer." He pounded his next movement as he continued listening in on the two of them.

"You stupid little of trash care to repeat that again?"

"Gladly!"

The two of them got ready to fight each other, when suddenly a faint but clearly visible mark started glowing on their chest. The two of them immediately fell to the ground, clutching their chest as if they were suffocating. "What's going on?" Lock wondered as he watched the two squirm around on the ground.

For moments the two of them rolled about in agony, calling out to nowhere screaming out apologies. "What the hell?" He wondered as things started to get more intense.

But just then, the light fainted and the two of them stopped struggling and slowly struggled back to their feet. "We better stop fighting, master Zalkovia won't be please if we continued fighting." The boy said as he got back up on his feet.

"Yeah, we'll deal with each other after we get rid of the mamodos here." The girl replied.

"Zalkovia? Is that the name of their master?" Lock had learnt enough, he knew that there wasn't much else to learn from them now. With the stealth and speed of a cheetah, he dropped down from the trees he was hiding in and stomped the boy on the head, effectively knocking him out in an instant.

"Wha—"

The girl barely had time to even register his presence as he kicked off, using the boy's body as a starting line. Effectively taking advantage of the element of surprise, he was able to throw a violent punch to the girl's face which slammed her into a tree. He wasn't done yet, as he ran up towards her, and kneed her in the stomach, causing her to throw out foam. He then finished her a hard blow to her jaw just as she was staggering, effectively knocking her out.

Lock slowly backed away and watched as the girl slumped down the tree unconscious. "Well that was easy." He thought to himself as he bent down and picked up the girl's book. He walked over to her unconscious partner and picked up his book as well. "Time to send them home than." He sighed as he pulled out a lighter from his pocket and set their books on fire.

He watched as the two of them disappeared before turning around and leaving.

OOOOOOOOO

"UNHAND ME FLITHY MONGREL!" The lion continued to trash about as Linear rode him like a rodeo.

"Geeze, someone really needs to learn how to chill." He mocked him as he took out a lighter from his pockets and slowly set his fur on fire as he rolled down safely to the ground.

"GRAHHHHHH!" The lion roared in agony as it trashed about the place, so caught up in his agony, that he didn't even realize that his own book was slowly being burnt away. Linear almost felt some pity for him, but realize that he shouldn't because he was too stupid and arrogant for his own good.

Linear watched as he was being sent back home before giving off a sigh of relief. "It's always the big ones that are idiots." He muttered before turning around and left, or rather attempted to leave as a blur suddenly landed behind him. Instincts kicking in, he turned around to face his next opponent.

OOOOOOO

"Zepaa! Zeppa!" Zeke cried as he slowly emerged from the wall in front of the group.

"Well what did he say?" Leila asked as Dino went forward and picked him up.

"He said that the entrance is guarded by two enemies, and the roof top is being patrolled by one, the boats are blocked guarded by three, and the remaining two are patrolling the area, so any ideas?" He asked.

Leila smirked. "Great, now if all goes well, we should be able to escape from here without them noticing." She replied.

Everyone else was elated to hear some good news. "What is it?" They all ask.

"Come over here and I'll explain it all."She ordered them.

Ten minutes later...

"Okay, does everyone know what they have to do?" She asked them.

Everyone smiled and she took it as a yes. "Good, because we should get started now." She smiled as well.

Both Sheila and Dino, opened their spell books and readied themselves to read a spell.

Outside the factory, there were currently two mamodo's wondering about. Both of them were girls, but with completely different looks. One was a teenager with short amber hair and green eyes, she wore a white shirt and jeans, the other was a young girl with lime green hair wearing a beech dress.

"This is boring, what say we just ditch the search and go have fun." The younger girl grumbled.

"Forget it, the master would easily know through the seals he placed on us, have you forgotten what happens to those who disobey him?" The teenage girl emotionlessly responded.

The younger girl flinched. "Oh right, I forgot, well better not then." She quickly changed her mind.

Sighing, the two girls went back to patrolling the area, when they heard a metallic clanking sound. "What was that?" The younger girl asked.

"Don't know, but be careful, it might be a trap." The elder girl responded as the two of them went to investigate it. They found the source of the commotion to be several metal pipes clanging against each other producing disturbing noises.

"Oh it's just the wind." The younger girl breath out a sigh of relief.

The teenage girl just remained there with a passive look on her face. "Come, we better get back to work." She ordered as she turned around and left, unaware of a blur that went by them.

Meanwhile on the roofs—

There was another teenage girl walking around on the roof, she had short red hair and black eyes. She dressed herself with a black shirt and a pair of shorts. "Nothing so far, these guys are really annoying." She sighed.

*Clang*

"Who's there?" She yelled as she turned around to face her enemy, only to find absolutely nothing, but a fallen pipe. "Oh it's just a fallen pipe." She sighed.

"Don't be too sure." A voice said from behind her.

Instinctively turning around, she came face to face with Wendy who had her fist stuck out and readied to punch her. The last thing she saw before flying into the air was a fist.

Meanwhile—

"Can we take a break?" The young girl asked.

"We can't at least until we find them." Her partner replied.

"But they could be anywhere, how we supposed too—"

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" The two girls suddenly turned and looked above where they saw one of their companions being blown away for some unknown reason.

The teenage girl glared at her partner. "You were saying?"

Eh—hehehe..."The young girl scratched her head.

"After them." The older girl ordered as she dragged the younger girl away screaming.

As soon as they were gone, Leila, Sheila, and Dino stuck their heads out of the factory window. "Their gone, now's our chance." She shushed them along as they slowly snuck away.

"With the roof and ground patrol gone, and the pier being at the other side, they don't have enough people to send after us, now all that's left is the guards at the entrance, and we got to do now is to sneak past them." She analyzed the situation.

With the two guards—

Both of them were young teenagers. One of them was a funky young one, and the other like any other punk on there was.

"Great, can't believe we get stuck with guard duties, can it get any worse?" The punk boy sighed.

"Don't jinx it by saying it." His partner replied.

"Oh pish posh, like that's going to happen." He waved him off.

Just then, they heard a rustling sound. "What was that?" The funky boy asked.

"Better go check it out, I'll stay here in case it's a distraction." His partner suggested.

The boy sighed as he dragged himself over there. As soon as he was out of sight, an invisible force shot out and grabbed his partner, covering him by the mouth as he was slowly dragged away.

The boy meanwhile still oblivious to his partner's problems merely continued to search away for nothing. "Hey I can't find anything, it's too dark, give me a minute." He yelled.

"MMPH...MPPPPH!" His partner struggled as he was being lifted into the air by an unknown force. He was silenced when a hard piece of metal slammed onto his head.

Three figures looked down at the unconscious figure and smirked. They silently dropped their tools and ran out of the gate before anyone even noticed what had happened.

OOOOOOOOOOO

**Okay, I'm done with this chapter, and yes, I admit, I got lazy during this chapter, so the quality isn't that good. **

**But whatever, I tend to make it up next chapter by allowing every character to strut their stuff, next chapter, we would have a new OC joining in, but which OC? That you'll just have to stick to and find out.**

**Notes: On a side note, I need 2 more mamodo's.**

**One of them is a pure defensive type who can take an incredible amount of damage.**

**And the second is a pure healing type. **

**I don't want a mix where they got offense as well, I want a pure type, anyone can send me?**


	19. Team 3 Saved

"Well, everything seems to have been settled, so how is everyone?" Leila asked as everyone gathered together.

" Quite well, unfortunately Wendy is still trapped back at the pier, she couldn't just fly out as she would have risked being seen." Sheila replied as they watched the pier over by the shadows near the pier.

"Well what are we supposed to do? We can't head back in now; if we do our escape would have been for nothing." Dino asked.

Leila pounder the situation for a moment before replying. "I have an idea, but I need some help to make sure it works." She spoke up.

"What is it?" Sheila quickly asked.

Leila put up a thinking pose. "Well...first does Wendy have a cell phone? Because it would also need cooperation on her part." She asked back.

"Yeah she does, why are you going to send her a message or something?" Wendy asked.

The only response was she got was a smile as she watched her pull out her phone and started dialling several numbers. "What are you doing?" Dino asked.

She replied by putting a finger on her lips telling him to be quiet, but after a few moments, when she received no answer, she hung up and sighed. "Damn, I can't reach my brother, I got a plan that could save Wendy and deal with everyone of them in an instant, but to do so, I need both Falzar, and my brother." She replied.

"And in your stupidity you sent your partner away, so now what?" He asked again.

"Well...we wait, until my brother calls me back or until Falzar returns, afterwards than we can get Wendy out of there." She replied as she sat down on while watching the pier from the surrounding buildings.

Everyone else had nothing to say but just followed her example as she sat down on the ground watching the pier awaiting news.

Elsewhere—

"YALIA!" A boy cried out as he blasted out a ball of darkness from his palm. Linear jumped over a wall and quickly rolled away just in time as the blast destroyed the wall, causing the debris to fly around.

"Stay still woman, this would only take a moment!" The boy yelled as he ran after the girly boy. As he ran through the destroyed wall, Linear got a clear look at him, he was a young boy slightly older than Lock, roughly around 13 to 14 years old, at around 1.5 with spiky raven hair. He had dark eyes and a really stern expression on his face, he wore a black shirt and white shorts.

"Like hell I would!" Linear screamed as he continued running through a dark and quiet neighbourhood, 'Although I do like to dress as a girl, but he doesn't need to know it.' He freely thought to himself. Despite the situation, he was still able to think, and he couldn't help but worry about Lock.

Just then nearby, a few blocks away, a massive explosion took place. Strangely, despite seeing the explosion, it made him feel relief. "Explosion means that his still all right, for even without his spells, he is a hunter, he should be able to survive on his own." He thought happily as he changed directions and headed towards the explosion.

With Lock however—

"What did I do to deserve this?" He asked himself as he was thrown into a garbage container. As he slowly dug his way out of it, he glared at the person who had tossed him in there.

A girl standing in front of him smirked as she watched him crawl his way out of the container. She stood around 1.8 meters tall, along with short raven hair and a pair of black eyes. She wore a red hair band across her head. She would have looked cute if she didn't have such a terrible sense of fashion, she wore bright green shirt with the sign that says hand's off and a dress that was dyed in several colours. Tucked under her arm was a grey book.

Her gaze intensified as she watched the young girly looking boy staring at her. "What are you look at punk?" She roughly asked.

Lock just smirked back at her. "Your terrible sense of fashion, what are you? A homo?" He smugly replied.

"What did you say?" The girl growled at him.

"You heard me, have you ever bothered to look at yourself in the mirror? I mean come on, with a dress like that do you even need a hand's off sign? Anyone would be repulse by that gay looking dress of yours." He continued taunting her as he wore a smirk on his face.

The girl crunched her fist as she flared her temper. "That does it! I'm going to blow you away you tran-sexual bitch!"

"Bitch? I'm a guy for your information, although granted I do cross-dress, but at least I have the looks and appearance for it, unlike you. Hell I take back what I said, you don't even look like a gay, you look like a—"

"VIVONO!" The girl screamed as she cut him off as her eyes faded and her mouth open.

"Oh shit..." That was the only thing Lock could say in return as he saw a huge collection of wind energy gathering in front of her open mouth. A second later, a huge twister shot forward. With nowhere to run, he did the only thing that came to mind. He picked up the lid of a trash can and used it as a shield.

Needless to say, it was a stupid idea, the twister easily slammed into the shield, if you could even call it that and sent him crashing back into the garbage container. As he dug his way out of the garbage again, he realize that he was covered in slime and mud. "Oh hell no, Linear is not going to be happy about this." He sighed as he saw the mess he had on his pyjamas. (Yes, both Linear and Lock came out in their pyjamas as well.)

Unfortunately the shrieking of his opponent bought him back to his senses. "Still alive? Fine try this again!" GIGANO VIVATO!" The girl shrieked as this time round, she repeated her previous move, this time round with a much more violent twister forming in her mouth.

Lock could only stare wide eye as his bottom half was still stuck in the garbage container. "Dying in a garbage container, wow, I must be the black sheep of the family. Big sister would never be caught in a trap like this." He sadly sighed as he saw his end coming.

"YURUK!" A voice cut through the air, and the next thing he knew, the girl who was about to blast him to kingdom fell to the ground. "That spell, could it be—" Lock wondered as he saw what had just happened.

As if in a flash literally, a figure appeared next to the girl. Standing above her was a short girl, around 4'5, and wears a green shirt, dark green vest, and shorts. She had dirty blond hair which she tied it in a ponytail with a silver hair-band.

"Nyahaha, I can't let you do that to a friend of mine." The girl giggled as she bent down to pick up her book.

If there was a god in the world, Lock certainly believed in him now. "Wow, talk about good timing, care to get me out of here?" He asked the girl in front of him.

The young girl turned her attention towards him, she had gold cat-like eyes which almost seem to glow in the dark, however standing out just as much was the fact that was a dark circle marking around her eyes, it wasn't that big, but it was still visible if one looked closely at her. "Getting caught in garbage? I never thought I see the day nyahaha!" She laughed as she watched Lock slowly getting out of the garbage container.

"Well, it was just bad luck, I was defenceless thanks to the stupidity of Falzar, speaking of which, good timing Holly, any second later and I really might have gone to heaven." He thanked her.

The girl called Holly just laughed. "Nyahaha...don't worry about it, friends help friends right? Although I expect sweets for that!" She happily replied.

"One track mind, how does Seji handle someone like you?" He sighed as he rubbed his forehead.

"Hey! I do not have a one track mind!" She yelled at him.

"Actually you do." A figure said as he walked out from the streetlights, he was an average height Japanese teen wearing a Hawaiian shirt over a white t-shirt, jeans cut off at the knees, and sandals. He had shoulder-length black hair, which unfortunately made his appearance a bit strange.

Lock twitched his eyes at the sight of him. "Seji, would you at least put on a different shirt, for crying out loud, we live in Paris at the moment, not in Hawaii." He scowled at him.

"You shut up! I don't want to hear that from a boy who cross-dress along with his partner." Seji snapped at the young boy.

"At least I look cute unlike you who stands out with that shirt, hell it makes you look like a hobo." The young boy countered.

"Well at least I know how to pick up girls unlike you!" The teenager smugly replied.

Lock easily shrugged. "Oh please, have you actually been cuddle by hordes of them? Have you ever been passed around from girl to girl? Have you actually felt what they chest felt like? I have, and they don't mind even if I did peek at them." He smirked back at him.

Seji and Holly both dropped their jaws in shock. "You pervert!" They both yelled at him.

"Guys!" A girl's voice called out to them. Turning around they found Linear being chased by another mamodo. (Yes on a side note, Linear sounds like a girl as well.)

"Linear!" Lock panicked as he broke of conversation and ran after them.

"Wait! You don't even have your book with you!" Seji called after him, but needless to say it fell on deaf ears as the boy ran to his partner. "Sigh…guess we better get ready to help if things go ugly."

As Linear continued running, he heard a familiar voice call him from above. "Hey Linear catch!" Looking up, he saw a small object falling from the sky as he instinctively raised his hands and caught it. "What the hell? My spellbook?" He gazed in surprise as his book literally fell out of the sky.

"YALIA!" A loud voice called out. As he turned around he was greeted with the sight of a ball of darkness approaching him.

"Look out!" Falzar yelled as he dived towards to the darkness taking the attack head on with nothing but his body. Needless to say it was a suicidal move, for the ball exploded and sent him crashing into a wall.

"Falzar!" Both Linear and his partner cried as they watched him slam into the slump down from the wall.

"I'm fine, just kick that guy's ass." He replied as he laid on the ground.

"Stupid overgrown bird." The boy growled as he walked up and stomped on him twice. "I should just finished you off for getting in the way."

"Bulletia Blastaria!"

"Hmm?" The boy turned around and a small blue sphere exploded against him in the face, effectively throwing him several meters away to the ground.

"Get away from him!" Lock shouted at him as he walked up towards his fallen friend. "You okay?" He asked him.

"Yeah, just sore all over, but I'll be fine." The hawk replied as he tried to sit up.

Lock turned his attention towards his assailant with a pistol with wings on its edge. "I don't know who you are, but you're going to pay for all the trouble you caused." He glared at his target who was getting up.

"Big talk, but can you back it up? YURUK!" The boy shouted as he opened his mouth to shoot out a shadow ball at his target. Lock responded by shooting two explosive spheres at it, the force behind the shots cancelled out the attack. As soon as the explosion took place, he fired out one more shot which blasted through the smoke and headed straight towards him.

"YUSHIA!" The boy released a second spell, this time round, he made a dark wall appear in front of him, it took the blast head on without a scratch. "Hah! You have to do better than that if you want to beat me." He mocked as he stuck his head out from the sides.

"Chagarias Blastaria!" Linear read out another spell.

This time round, another gun appeared in Lock's other hand, it was a magnum with wings on its side. He put away his previous gun and aimed at the wall in front of him and fired. The recoil was so strong, that he was slightly thrown back a step, but the blast created from the magnum was much bigger. Instead of the small sphere he once shot, it was a humongous blue flaming sphere.

Everyone watched as the flaming sphere collided with the wall but it didn't break, instead it stood still even after the explosion caused by the collision. "Better but still not good enough!" The boy cockily commented as he stuck his head out.

Lock and Linear however merely smirked. "What's so funny?" He asked as he noticed their smug appearance.

Both of them merely pointed to his wall which was his shield. Turning around, he was shocked to find that his wall was being broken down. "Wha—what the—" As he was freaking out, Lock took out his other pistol and fired his remaining two shots at him.

With a broken down barrier directly in front of him, there was no room for him to fire out a spell in turn, as such all he could do was watch as the blast collided into him, making another explosion which blew him back even further. Lock decided to take the chance to advance upon him. "You talk too much for your own good." He criticized him.

"Guess I underestimated you, I didn't expect a spell like that." Their opponent commented as he wiped off a small stain of blood on from his mouth. "By the way, I haven't introduced myself have I? Name's Joey, now remember it, because I'm going to kick your ass now." He replied as he got back up and pointed his book at both Linear and Lock. "I'm going all out from now on, here's my third spell, Supario Shadowria!"

As soon as he cried out the third spell, his body suddenly broke down into black particles. The particles than flew towards the both of them. "Chagarias Blastaria!" Linear read out the spell again, immediately Lock raised the magnum which was created by the spell and fired. However the huge bullet merely passed through the darkness.

"What the hell?" Both of them were startled as the darkness merely advanced upon them, when it got close enough, the darkness solidified and Joey jumped forward and punched Lock straight in the face, effectively stumbling him. Reacting on instinct alone, Lock swung his fist back at him, but only for him to hit nothing but air as Joey turned back into particles, causing his attack to went straight through him.

"What the hell?" Linear stared as he watched Lock's attack by pass him. The dark particles moved and appeared a few meters away before solidifying again into Joey. "You seem surprise, but that's understandable. This third spell of mine is incredible, it allows me to break my body down in particles and move around as I please. Enemy spells can't touch me when I'm in this state, and I can break down my body in less than a second, it's the best support spell ever, and it has no weakness!" He smugly boasted.

"So that's it, a spell that can break down your body in particles." Lock muttered as he straightened himself after being punched. "Linear, you know what to do now don't you?" He turned to his partner.

"Got it partner, the third spell, Lazarias Blastaria!" As Linear shouted out the third spell, a snipping rifle suddenly appeared Lock's hands. It had a green scope equipped to it, he bought up the rifle and took aim at Joey.

Joey merely shrugged. "Is that supposed to scare me? Come on, you know I can easily dodge it!" He said to them. But both Lock and Linear didn't appear to be bothered at all, and instead merely smirked as Lock pointed the rifle at him, but with no sign of firing. "Well if you're not going to attack, than I would!"

As he said that, He broke himself down into particles again before advancing upon him once more. Lock however merely continued to aim his weapon at all the particles as it approached him, still refusing to budge. Taking advantage of the moment, Joey solidified for a moment as he punched Lock in the face again, before fading back into particles, as he stumbled back he swung his gun around, but to no avail.

As he struggled with recovery, he was slugged across the face this time when Joey solidified again from his side. The force behind the punch made him stagger again, it was a chance that Joey wouldn't miss. He moved forward again using his spell for movement and when he got within range, he threw several more punches at him, all of which struck home. He repeated this process several more times, attack before shifting than attack again.

The process repeated itself three more times. "Gah…" Lock grunted as he was punched for the eighth time, as he stumbled back again, Joey grabbed him by his hair and slammed his fist into his gut. "Offh…." He cried out as he doubled over, Joey then finished the attack with a hard uppercut to Lock's jaw which sent him flying a few meters back.

"Why don't you just give up? I hate to mess up a face as pretty as yours. After all, a girl must take great care of their appearance right?" He lightly mocked him as he observed Lock slowly getting up. In response Lock raised his weapon and pointed it at him while giving him a small.

"Thanks for the concern, and your right, I do take pride in my appearance, although I have to tell you, I'm not a girl, I'm a boy." He replied.

"Say what? You're a guy?" Joey screeched as he leapt back a few paces. Taking advantage of his shock, Lock finally pulled the trigger, and the end result was a white beam which slammed straight into Joey's chest. The shot easily stun him and he slowly staggered back a few paces. Another shot again in the chest, and he double backed this time round, a third shot one which easily sent him flying to the ground.

As he tried to get up, Lock appeared in front of him with his gun aimed at him. "What gives? How come I couldn't dodge that attack?" He asked.

"My third spell is a light-speed attack, it attacks even faster than your body can break, as a result I could easily hit you even before you turn into particles." Lock replied as he stared down at him.

"Then why didn't you use this spell earlier, if you had, you could easily have caught me and not get hit at all." He asked as he stared straight at him.

"Because this spell has a condition to fulfill first before it can be fired, and that is to lock onto to the enemy for 10 seconds. It's really difficult to do, but the ending result is worth it, as you can see, a light-speed attack, not even the infamous Angie or Waver can dodge a light speed attack." Lock answered.

Joey gave a chuckle as he heard everything. "Wow, I didn't expect you to have a spell like that, well anyway I lost, hurry up and burn my book, if you don't I'm dead anyway." He told them.

"Not yet, I got some questions first, like who is Zalkovia? I overheard two of your comrades talking about him, and they seem pretty scared of him." Lock asked as he lowered his weapon and took his book out from under his arm.

"I'll tell you what I know, which isn't much. All I know is that Zalkovia is someone who summoned us, but he's not alone, he has a partner who has the ability to enslave people with runes, I don't know how he does it, but yeah, his partner is a rune mage who can enslave people, and that's what's going on. Zalkovia summons and his partner enslaves, thus leading an army. Who that partner is, I don't know." He told them.

"I see, well anything else?" Linear asked as he joined up with them.

"Not that I know off, I was just a pawn, oh wait apparently there's some ruins which was crafted on a nearby island here, that was where I was summoned from, it's a twenty minute ride straight from the pier, near the ocean exhibit, you can't miss it, because it's on the way there. I don't know anything else though." He replied.

"Well if that's all, we'll be burning your book now if it's okay?" Lock asked.

Nodding his head he replied. "Yeah that's fine, I didn't even want to fight in the first place, I was just bought here because I was summoned, hell thanks to that guy, I had to leave behind my family, at least now I can go back home, good luck anyway."

Taking out a small lighter, Linear set Joey's book on fire when Lock passed him his book. Joey smiled as he watched his book being burnt. "Well now, I have to say sorry for messing up your pretty face, and on a side note, I'm going to give you some advice as a boy. You shouldn't dye your hair, it's not cool and the ladies like it when you're not hiding something like hair to them." He smugly told him.

Linear looked surprise at this. "You dyed your hair? I thought it was natural?" He asked.

"Yeah well, I can clearly smell the scent of hair dye, since I take up a part time job at a salon back home. Anyway comments to you as well miss, you really know how to run, I never expected a human to be able to almost outrun me." He directed that last part at Linear.

Linear nervously scratched his head. "Well, I forgot to tell you, but I'm a guy, even though I do cross-dress." He gave a nervous laugh.

Joey's eyes widen dramatically, "No way! You're definitely a girl, hell you're even prettier than most girls back home!" He yelled in shock as he faded away.

Moments even after Joey returned back, Lock and Linear still stood still. "I can't believe it, his last words was about how pretty we were, should we be feeling flattered or insulted?" Linear asked.

"Both I guess, although what he said was true, I did dye my hair, and I still feel bad about it." His young partner replied.

"Why is that?" Linear asked.

Taking a sigh, he slowly replied. "Well…you see back in the mamodo world, both me and my sister were constantly teased for having white hair, as such, no one took us seriously, and well…many people constantly called me all sorts of names like trans, homo, wuss, sissy, and much more as white hair made me look even more girly, as such I decided to dye it so as to get them off my back." He told him.

"So why do you feel bad about it?" Linear asked.

"White is my natural hair color, and it also reminds me of myself, every time I look in the mirror, I'm often reminded of what I did, as such I feel bad. I want to revert it back to my normal state, but I'm afraid of what people would do if I did that." He replied.

Linear sighed as he heard that. "You're an idiot, just dye it back to normal, I know what you went through, don't forget I got white hair as well, and I look more girlish than most girls do. I was like you in the past, it was hard, but I didn't mind it even if I was picked on, for white reminds me and Leila of our mother. We inherited her white hair from her, it symbolizes our bond as a family and as such no matter what anyone says or does, we are not going to get rid of it." He proudly announced.

"Wow, you know your right, I shouldn't care what people think about me, I'm going to dye it white again first thing later!" His partner proudly declared.

"Good for all of us than!" Holly said from behind him. Turning around, both boys weren't surprise to find Holly and Seji waiting for them. "I think that white hair would make you look better." She commented.

"Whatever the case, we should pick up the pace." Seji reminded them as he bent down to pick up the unconscious Falzar. "We still have to help everyone else." He said.

Linear smiled at the group in front of him. "All right let's go, but what happened to that girl you knocked out Holly?" He asked.

"We burnt her book." She shrugged as she turned around and led the way.

OOOOOOO

**Sorry I haven't been updating for a long time, but it has been rather heretic for me. Projects left and right as well as exams, fortunately I just finished everything a few days ago, as such I can now resume work.**

**On a side note as to why Holly keeps saying Nya is that because I thought as a cat, Nya would be a good starting phrase.**

**And also to everyone who I gave out Lock's profile, could you change his hair to white? For some reason I feel that he looks better that way, and also because I have an obsession with blue and white.**

**On a side note, what happened to everyone else, it's been an entire month since anyone updated. I surely hope it's not one the three options below.**

**Exams and thus they have to stop and study**

**Their on vacation overseas and thus no time to write**

**That they quit fanfic. (Oh please not this, anything but this!)**

**I seriously hope it's not option 3, otherwise I would never be able to read anymore of their good work.**

**And lastly, I want to ask for someone with a pure healing and pure defense, not a hybrid or anything.**

**And please for crying out loud at least leave a review if your reading, I could use the inspiration.**


	20. Team 3 Fireworks

"Carry me Linear!" Lock whined as the two of them along with Holly and Seji walked through the neighbourhood. Lock was constantly whining about how tired he was running and fighting at such an early time in the day.

"No, besides you can walk by yourself." His partner replied without even looking at him as he was starting out walk Lock.

"But I'm tired!" The young girly looking mamodo whined as he stomped his feet, making him look like a spoil litter brat.

"Yeah well, so am I! And this all thanks to Falzar over there." Linear glared at the bird hanging over Seji's shoulders fast asleep.

Everyone just sighed as they watched Falzar snore. "A little more nachos please." The bird muttered as he slept. Everyone just shook their heads.

"Stupid bird." Holly complained as she ran in between the group. "Why is he the only one sleeping? I'm sleepy too." She complained.

"He got knocked out, you weren't so pipe down and just run, the sooner we save them, the sooner we can go back to sleep." Seji told her.

"But it was his fault in the first place we were woke up!" She yelled at him.

Linear sighed and immediately closed his eyes as he listened to the two of them continue bickering. "So troublesome." He sighed.

OOOOOOOOOO

Elsewhere, locked in the middle of dark room, with nothing but stone sculptures and a library, a young boy sat on a wooden chair, reading a book. "Nope, nothing new, now where is it?" He muttered as he flipped through the books.

He was so caught up in his reading, he didn't even bother to register the door opening behind him. "Lord Zalkovia, you have a visitor." A teenage girl with red hair tied up in a pony tail. She wore a black-yellow shirt along with a black jacket and long jeans. She bowed as she reported from the door.

"Who is it?" The boy called Zalkovia asked as he didn't turn around at all.

"It is Kiro Damu of the Damu Raikaahatzu sir. He requests a meeting with you." She replied.

Sighing, the boy closed his book as he turned around to face his subordinate. "Very well, might as well greet him, his work has made my search a lot easier." He grumbled as he got off his chair and headed out.

"Understood sir, should I accompany you?" She asked as she still remained bowed before him.

"Obviously, a prince shouldn't have to do everything by himself." He snidely answered her as he walked past her. "By the way Sarah, what happened to the last batch of mamodo's I summoned?" He asked as he stopped by the door.

"I believe that Adriana and Mariana wanted to test their capabilities and thus had them sent out." She replied.

Upon hearing the boy immediately stomped his feet on the ground, causing a huge tremor. "THOSE IDIOTS! CALL THEM BACK IMMEDIATELY AND WHERE THE HELL ARE THE REST OF MY SERVANTS ANYWAY?" He roared at the girl who was now sweating.

"The twins, are In—in Paris my lord. They said they wanted to observe the quality of the summoned mamodos, Excellion is in Japan, he said he wanted to go sight-seeing, and well…I think Musashi said something about trying on new exotics foods." She replied with a tone of fear.

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH THEM? I DID NOT SUMMON THEM JUST SO THEY COULD HAVE FUN! FIND THEM AND CALL THEM BACK NOW!" He yelled out the last part with such force, that the entire building shook.

"YES SIR!" She panicky saluted him as she ran off.

When she was gone, he rubbed his forehead. "Why am I surrounded by nothing but idiots?" He muttered as he angrily stomped down an empty hallway.

OOOOOOOOO

Back with Linear—

The group stood by a junction splitting into four directions. "Seji, you and Holly meet up with my sister, I'm going to need some help with a plan I came up with, but I need the cooperation of my sister and you as well, don't worry, she's only five minutes away from here hiding in the park by the pier." He told them.

"What do you want us to do once we meet up with them?" Holly asked as she tilted her head to the side.

Her only reply was a smirk as Linear grabbed Lock his arm and dragged him away. "Hey come back!" She yelled at them as they ran off suddenly.

"Oh let them go Holly, you know by now that both the twins are a bit…eccentric. You'll never get answers out of them no matter how hard you ask." Seji groaned as he dragged her away.

"Boo…" She pouted as she was dragged away by her partner.

With Leila-

"What is taking your brother so long?" Wendy asked as she sat down in a pile of bushes.

Just then, a phone rang. Everyone looked around, and soon realized that it was for Leila when she took out her phone from her pajamas. "Hello?" She said. Everyone else just wondered. "Why the hell does she have a phone in her pajamas?"

"Okay, I got it, wait, you want to do that? Yeah sure we can, but you have be patient. It might take a while to prepare…okay got it, I'll call you when they arrive than. Sure see you soon, love you, bro, be seeing you bye!" Leila happily hung up on her phone before turning back to everyone else. "What? Is there something on my face?" She asked.

"Nothing, we were just wondering, why do you have a phone in your pajamas that's all." Dino replied and everyone else nodded.

She frowned when she heard that. "Personal reasons I don't want to say, now do you want to listen to the plan to save Wendy and kick all our enemies asses or what?" She asked.

"We're listening!" Everyone spoke up at once. In response she nodded her approval and usher for everyone to come together, which they did just so. And a few minutes later they broke off. "Everyone got the plan?" She asked.

"Got it!" They all replied together. Just then they heard the rumblings of the bushes nearby as a familiar figure popped into view.

OOOOOOOOO

Elsewhere around 10 kilometers from the pier—

"Shardar!" A teenage boy shouted out as his partner shot out three mirror shards at the target in front of him. In response, she merely danced around it gracefully as she quickly but gracefully made her way to him in the blink of an eye.

"Chikushou!" The young boy yelled out.

His partner seeing the danger, quickly yelled out another spell. "Hunta-Shadar!" His partner in turn fired out three enormous shards at his target who in turn merely danced around his attacks again.

The girl dressed in a sliver blue robe merely laughed as she slipped past the attack. Her long waving hair shone like the moonlight along with the skin. She stopped in front of her target as she giggled lightly. "You know, you're not too bad for a little brat." She playfully whispered into his ears as she slipped behind his guard.

He swung his fist on instinct as if to swat her away. But he ended up hitting nothing but air and immediately as soon as he regained his stance, he was immediately lifted up and spun around 360 degrees as she grabbed him by the back of shirt and slammed him facedown into the ground. "Oh feisty aren't you? That's good, a boy should always go for broke." She whispered into his ears as she pulled down his hoodie and easily exposed his face.

He was a young boy with messy white hair, brown eyes, a blue hoodie and a baggy black pants and shoes. He turned his head and grinned at her. "And you should watch your back more clearly instead." He smugly replied.

Her playful expression turned confused for a moment. He smirked at her confused expression, before suddenly turning into one of horror as she grabbed him again and swung him like a baseball bat. With precise accuracy, she swung him at all three shards that turned around to home in on her.

"OUCHHHHHH!" He cried out in pain as he felt himself smash into all three shards of his own. He was sure that he felt some bones breaking as she tossed him to the ground a few meters ahead like a rag doll.

"Man that was boring. I thought I would to have at least use a spell, but guess I was wrong, a brat like you aren't worth it." She sadly muttered as she sat down on top of him.

"Damn it get off me woman!" The boy cried as he struggled to throw her off, but to no avail, he just couldn't find the strength to do so. Turning around, he was able to get a clear look off her face, she had beautiful elven features and her eyes a deep sapphire blue which reflected to moon. Her ears stood out as they were really long and instead of a loop like most people, it was pointy. She was definitely a beautiful young teenager.

The girl noticed him starring at her. "What's the matter kid? Smitten by my beautiful appearance? Because I know for sure that you are." She childishly giggled at him. "Too bad I'm already interested in someone else." She smirked at the last part.

The boy immediately shook his head and struggled more violently than before. "You're crazy! Get off me!" He shouted at her, but for all the good of it, she didn't even budge.

"Jhorou!" A teenage boy yelled as he came running towards them. Sighing the girl quickly got off the young boy she was sitting on and quickly lifted him up and tossed him like a missile towards his partner. The ending result was a large dirt trail created by the force of the collision.

"You okay Chikushou?" The teenage boy asked, he wore a white vest with a blue shirt, brown pants, and a pair of black shoes. His had spikey brown hair, and red eyes.

"I've been beaten up, humiliated, thrown around, and used as a bat, DO I LOOK ALL RIGHT?" His young partner shouted at him.

The teenager just shrugged. "If you can shout after all the damage you've taken, than you're fine." He replied as pushed his partner of him. "On a side note, what do we do now?" He asked him.

"How about—"

"How about just sitting still for a moment." The girl cut them off as she disappeared from their sights and immediately in the blink of an eye appeared in front of them and slammed the two of them again into the ground by their throats. "Now, I got some questions for u two, you can either answer them nicely, or I'll be forced to take more desperate measures, got it?" She sweetly asked.

The two of them however merely continued to struggle against her. Sighing, she tightened her grip on both of them. "Listen and listen well." She growled her voice no longer as sweet as before. "I'm going to ask a couple of questions, and you are going to answer them, or else I'll snap both your necks. So what's it going to be?" She menacingly but softly threatened them as she moved forward so that she was only inches away from their face. "I'll bet that the mamodo is brash and brave, but I wonder what about the human?" She turned her attention to the teenager.

Eyes widening in horror. "Stop! Get away from him!" He screamed as he tried to kick out at her but to no avail as he couldn't even move his leg.

"Then you will answer my question or else…" She growled out the last part as she lifted them up by their throats.

OOOOOOOOO

With Leila and the others—

"I never expected you to show up." Leila commented as she splashed water all over Falzar, causing him to yell in pain.

"You're brother called us in the middle of the morning. My first instinct was to say no, but Holly here just had to agree to it." Seji sighed as he readied his book.

"Umm…Leila, who is this?" Sheila asked as she tilted her head to the side.

"This is Seji and Holly, their good friends of us, apparently they're going to help us, now we just need you to call and signal Wendy and leave everything else to us okay?" Leila replied.

"Are you sure?" She asked, still not fully convinced.

"Positive." Leila winked at her.

With Wendy—

"I have a feeling that this plan wasn't fully thought out." She angrily sighed as she hid in an abandoned warehouse looking out the window. Just then she felt a vibration, looking around, she realized that it was her phone that was vibrating. Picking up the phone she was elated to hear the caller.

"Hello? Wendy is that you?" Sheila asked.

"Sheila! Where are you? I'm currently hiding in another one of abandoned warehouses, warehouse number six if I'm correct." She happily reported.

"Great, now I want you to lead them to the warehouse number twenty-two, and once you've done that, hurry up and fly away, I don't really know all the details, but I really want to trust them, don't worry I can see the entire pier from where I am, and don't worry about the book getting burn." Her partner told her over the phone.

"Okay, if you say so." She softly replied.

"And try to pretend that you made some mistakes while sneaking across, we wouldn't want the trap to be so obvious." Sheila finished it up before hanging up.

As soon as she hung up, Wendy gave a loud sigh as she got ready to move. It didn't come to a surprise when her pair of wind wings appeared behind her. "I am so going to get that bird and lizard for this." She grumbled as she took flight.

Nearby—

"Seji, I'm in already, I'm just waiting for the signal." Holly muttered through a walkie-talkie as she hid in an empty barrel.

"I see, just tell me when you them move, and on a side note, Leila, how did you get devices like this?" Her partner asked.

"That is a secret." Leila playfully replied across the device.

"Nyahahaha would you teach me how you do it after this?" Holly cheerfully asked.

"Maybe—maybe not, depends." Was the only reply she heard. Just then, all of a sudden, there was a huge explosion nearby, followed by the shouts and screams off "GET HER!" Sighing she immediately hung up and crept out of the barrel and headed towards the source.

With Wendy—

"I take it back, I AM GOING TO KILL THOSE TWO WHEN I GET BACK!" She screamed as she narrowly evaded an arrow by mere inches, so far she had avoided fireballs, icicles, lightning bolts, arrows and more. None had touched her at all, but most of them had scratched out dress and shirt, by now she was mostly down to bare underwear.

"ARROWA!"

"GOGANO!"

The enemy shouted as they threw a huge arrow and wrecking ball at her who she managed to dodged, but once again, the arrow scrapped her skirt, revealing nearly half of her underwear. "Bear panties? HAHAHAHA!" Everyone who were on the ground roared with laughter as they saw her.

Unfortunately those people who actually laughed were quickly blown away by a violent twister created by courtesy of a very pissed of Wendy. "SHUT UP!" She screamed at them as she continued flying towards the docks, her cheeks bright red from embarrassment.

Holly on the other hand who was chasing after her from the shadows snickered as she saw everything. "Bear panties, how old is she?" She giggled to herself, unaware that she left the walkie-talkie on.

"What is she laughing about?" Everyone on the side of the device wondered.

"CHANARIOUS!" An enemy mamodo cried as he shot out a chain which went straight for Wendy. But just as she was about to be hit by it, she spun out of the way and narrowly avoided it. Breathing a sigh of relief, she wanted to continue on, but quickly realized too late that she couldn't as the chain also moved and wrapped itself around her ankles. The mamodo than gave a violent tug as it threw her to the ground.

"OFFHH!" She grunted out in pain as her face crashed into the ground. Turning around, she saw that she was being slowly pulled towards a biker punk mamodo who tattoos over his face. He was smiling sadistically as she was getting closer to him.

"Oh no, not here, I don't want to die here!" She screamed in her head as she felt herself dragged closer and closer.

"Leave her alone!" A voice yelled out as off a sudden, a flash of light collided with him, knocking the biker off his feet and easily sending him crashing to the ground. When the light died down, a girl could be seen in place. "You okay?" She asked her.

"Who—who are you?" She asked back.

The girl merely laughed at her. "Nyahaha…Name's Holly, and I'm here to save you." Holly introduced herself as she pulled the chain off Wendy. As soon as she did that, she walked forward and pulled her up. "Hey don't space out, you've got to fly out of here." She told her.

"Why?" Wendy asked.

"Don't ask! Just take my hand and fly all the way up, I don't have time to explain, but please trust me!" Holly desperately pleaded. Not seeing what was so important, she still complied as she couldn't see the harms involved.

As soon as she grabbed Holly's hand, she extended her wings and soared straight through the air. As she soared, she noticed a red flash tinkering at a distance. "What is that?" She asked.

As if the answer the question, a huge reddish-blue beam shot past her and straight towards the pier where it easily destroyed a warehouse when it collided with it. "What the hell is that?" She screamed.

Holly shrugged, "Oh that? That's just Lock, he specializes in long range bombardment." She calmly replied. "This is nothing special, wait till he combines with Falzar, you'll see real firepower than, Nyahhaha!" She laughed at the last part.

Wendy shivered as she saw another beam blast past her, followed by another and another. By the end of the five blasts, the entire warehouse district was blown to bit, just than when she thought it was over, from above, she saw a tinkering blue star. "A shooting star?" She wondered, looking closer, her eyes widened in shock. "Wait, that's not a shooting star, that's—"

A pillar of blue fire came crashing straight down into the pier where the beams had struck, and immediately another explosion took place, this time it covered the entire boating docks nearby as well. "WHAT IS THAT?" Wendy screamed in shock.

"Oh that? That's just Falzar, he's slower than Lock and can't bombard as fast as he can and has a very long recovery time, but he can pack a much bigger punch as you can see, Nyahahaha!" Holly chuckled as she and Wendy watched the devastation from afar, confident that nothing could survive an attack like that.

"You do realize that those two just destroyed half the pier right?" Wendy nervously asked.

"Nya, those two would have destroyed the entire pier if they didn't know where exactly your pursuers were." Holly sweetly replied as she munched on a piece of chocolate.

"Whoa, I can't believe it." Wendy sweat-dropped before noticing something. "Wait, is that my chocolate? How did you get it?" She asked loudly.

Holly merely turned towards her and gave her a sweet smile. "What are you talking about? I'm a cute little girl, I couldn't have stolen it, Nya." She replied.

OOOOOOOOOO

Meanwhile on a desolate field—

"Man, that bitch was really sadistic." Chikushou sighed as he and Jhorou laid side by side starring at the night sky. "You okay Jhorou?" He asked.

"Apart from my broken pride, I'm fine. Hate to say it, but if that twin sister of hers didn't show up, she proberly would have killed us." His young partner replied.

"True, but come on, we should patch ourselves up and get out of here. We can't stay in paris anymore, that girl did say she'll be back and, and we do not want to be around when she does." Chikushou sighed as he tried to get up. "Oww—I think I broke some bones." He groaned.

"I think I broke everything." His partner groaned. "On a side note, what do you think they want with the Larion family?" He asked.

"Who knows, but its best we don't find out." Chikushou replied as he steadied himself on his feet.

**OOOOOOOOOOO**

**Okay, that's it for this chapter.**

**Anyway, next chapter, we'll be moving back towards team 2 as they haven't had much spot light since I started this story.**

**Anyway, on a side note, here's where you can vote again.**

**Who do you want Jhorou to end up with? **

**Team 1? Or Team 2? Or Neutral?**

**Yes there is a neutral team where they don't go to any team, but instead pop up randomly and just join or attack some team by chance. Yes people like Angie if you recall or in the neutral team, she can just pop up once in a while depending on how you choose the story to advance.**

**And on a side note, have you guys noticed something about the teams? If you haven't, the teams are sorted out by their strengths.**

**Team 1 = magic based team**

**Team 2 = warrior/ fighter team**

**Team 3 = Bombardment/raiding team**

**Oh and as for Zalkovia, I wanted to give him a powerful team with very powerful servants, but also very lazy and crazy ones as well so as to make him look more like a kid.**

**Oh and before I go, I would like to thank BetaWriter for Jhorou, sorry for taking so late just to put him in.**

**Don't worry, your other character would come in soon.**


	21. Team 2 Suspicion

**Hi guys, I started to switch teams again, this time round, this team would have more time ****than before, well enjoy.**

**And sorry for the delay, I got revision to do for my exams, so I don't have much free time, this is only a means of relaxation as such I only got a few minutes a day to write.**

**Fortunately I already had the storyline all planned out, so typing it in was quick and easy.**

**OOOOOOOOOOO**

As the night sky sparkled, Arcane couldn't help but worried about something. Currently he was lying on top of the house stargazing. "Gail, Undine, what are you two doing here?" He asked himself as he watched turned around.

"Umph..." A small grunt could be heard nearby. Turning around, he found his partner trying to climb up the roof.

"Lyn? What are you doing?" He asked as he slowly got up on his feet to help her up.

His partner took his hand when he offered it. "I was worried, these days you've been really quiet and haven't been speaking much, I was just wondering if we could talk?" She replied.

Shrugging, his partner laid back onto the roof's parchment. "I was just thinking about Gail and Undine. You remember them right? From the battle at the sea?" He reminded her as he looked at her with a sorrowful look in his eyes.

For some reason, the topic alone bought up some painful emotions for her. "Yeah I remember them, they were the ones who we fought back at the sea right? The one's who gave you those injuries a few days ago right?" She asked.

He gave a nod in response. "Correct, you see, those two are actually good friends of mine. Gail just happens to be my best friend, and Undine, she was also a good friend and a mentor, also a former comrade of mine." He replied.

"WHAT?" She stared at him in shock. "But—but if they were really good friends of yours, then why—"

"Why did they do that? Why did they attacked me? I don't really know, but I can tell that something was definitely wrong with them; I could see it in their eyes. But it was, I don't know, and truthfully, I don't even know how their here when they exceeded the age limit, granted even if they are only just one or two years above it." He sorrowfully replied.

His partner stared at him sadly. "So now what? What are you going to do?" She asked.

"Truthfully, I don't know, but one thing is for certain, at the location we fought, I felt a strange presence." He sighed.

"A strange presence?" She asked.

"Yes, a strange presence, during our battle in the sea, when Undine attacked me with her spear from underwater, I got a glimpse of something huge and metallic hidden underwater." He replied.

Lyn put her finger under her chin to put a thinking pose. "Huge and metallic, what do you suppose it is?" She asked.

Her partner merely shook his head in turn. "I don't know, but I have a feeling that it's related to their behaviour somehow." He replied in turn as he got up. "And I intend to find out what it is." He finished as he gave her a sad smile.

"So we're going tomorrow?" She asked.

He shook his head. "No the following day, both Gail and Undine are also Royal Knights, they have just as much power as I do. We need to plan first, so for tomorrow, I'll be making some plans and all, you just try to contact everyone before then." He told her as he went back downstairs.

Lyn smiled at him just as he was leaving, before suddenly recalling something. "Wait a minute...how am I supposed to get down from here?" She asked herself as the distance between her and the ground seemed to increase as she stared at it. Without anything else to do, she screamed out loud."ARCANE HELP ME!"

OOOOOOOOOO

Elsewhere, in the middle of a dark room, a figure no older than seven with jet black spiky hair, fair skin and golden-red eyes was sitting down of a sofa. In his hands was a huge report he was reading, it was so huge, it practically covered his entire body. As he read the paper, his eyes gazed at his other companion sitting in front of him reading another book. "Zalkovia, are you sure you this report is correct? This does contradict many things we've learnt." He asked.

Zalkovia merely looked up from his book a gave a sinister grin. "I'm pretty sure, I've done some tests before, I just know he is who we think he really is, and that makes him vital to our plan." He cockily replied.

"I'm still not convinced, besides, why in the world should I actually bother going after him?" The young boy asked.

His companion merely shook his head. "Because it benefits the both of us. There's a good reason why I'm showing this to you." He replied as he dug conjured up another piece of paper from smoke. "Here read this for a moment, you'll understand why afterwards." He told him as he passed him the paper.

Taking up the paper, he read it for a moment. "This—this is—" He muttered.

Zalkovia gave him another smirked as he rested his hands under his chin. "You understand? That guy has apparently broke many rules, and the law as well, many times as well. Now what was it you and family prided yourself on again?" He gave a mock thinking pose. "Oh yes, I remember, bringing all lawbreakers to justice am I correct?" He asked.

There was no response from his comrade, at least not for a while. Until he suddenly got up and turned around. "Regardless of whether or not he is truly who we make him out to believe, it doesn't change the fact that he's a lawbreaker, and all lawbreakers are to be brought to justice." His partner emotionlessly replied as he walked towards a door.

As he reached the door, he suddenly stopped for a moment before replying. "This I swear upon my name, Kiro Damu, of the Damu Raikaahatzu."

OOOOOOOOOOO

Meanwhile—

"Unbelievable…I can believe that jerk, running of and leaving me behind!" Lyn huffed in frustration as she stomped down the streets, scaring away everyone who came close to her. "I had to spent half an hour just trying to climb down from the roof and to top things off, everyone has their cell phones off, I can't reach even one of them." She grunted.

But as soon as she thought that, she stopped. "Wait a minute, where the heck am I?" She suddenly realized how lost she was. "I was sure I was trying to head to the sushi bar, so where the heck am I?" She asked herself as she found herself in an empty neighborhood.

Cursing her own stupidity and lousy sense of direction, she walked up towards a couple who was nearby her. "Excuse me, but could you direct me to the Hapun Street? I seem to have gotten lost." She asked the couple.

The couple who consisted of a teenage boy with brown spiky hair wearing a large orange fat rubbery coat and long brown pants to cover himself completely, and a girl with short raven hair dressed in a frilly outfit. "Hapun Street? Young lady, you area all the way on the other side of the city, it's a thirty minute ride for car from here." The girl pointed to the other side of the city.

"WHAT? NO WAY!" She screamed out loud.

"Geeze lady, just how did you get so lost, you ended up on the other side of the city anyway?" The boy asked.

"I rather not say it, but could you please at least direct me to the nearest taxi stand." She asked again.

The girl sighed as she shook her head and pointed left. "Over there, there's a stand three minutes walk from here." She said.

"Okay got it!" Lyn happily thought to skip off, when she felt something suddenly grip her from behind. Turning around, she was surprised to find the boy stopping her. "Is something wrong?" She asked.

"As a matter of fact there is." He replied.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

Without warning, the boy suddenly punched her straight in the face, easily flooring her. "GAH!" She cried out in pain as her head slammed onto the floor." Wha—what the—" She muttered as she tried to get up, but failed to as something grabbed her by her hair. "AHHH! LET GO! IT HURTS! STOP!" She screamed in pain, but was quickly silenced when the girl rammed a hard fist into a gut.

"OFFHHH" She grunted as she felt all her breath fly out in an instant, and suddenly a hard impact slammed onto her back, which in turn slammed her face into the ground. By now, her entire vision was blurry and was starting to have trouble seeing. She tried to summon all her remaining strength to run, but couldn't as she once again felt something drag her up by her hair, followed by another blow to her gut which took the wind out of her.

As she fell to the pavement, her vision started to darken. "Arcane…help…" She silently prayed as she soon lost conscious.

OOOOOOOOOO

With Arcane—

He was currently hovering above the Grand Canyon. "Off all the places, she had to be here." He warily sighed to himself. "I just hope, that for my sake, she's in a good mood, our last encountered ended terribly." He gloomily recalled as he made his decent onto the ground.

As he landed, he slowly glimpse left and right, looking for any humans nearby. "Good, there's no one here, she doesn't like crowds so it should be easier to find her now." He silently thought as he walked through the vast canyon.

*THUMP*

"Hmm?" He wondered looking to the side. He breathed a sigh of relief when he saw that it was just rocks falling down. "Rocks, I forgot this a canyon." He sheepishly told himself, when all of a sudden he noticed something. "Wait a minute? Rocks don't fall on their own!" He turned around and rolled over when a blade nearly cut of his head.

OOOOOOOOOO

Two hours later—

In the sushi shop, a small group of friends was enjoying their meals. "Wow this is good stuff!" Dino commented as he took another bite of an eel he was eating.

Tsuna who eyeing his partner could only stare with his eyes twitching. "At least eat your food properly, no need to wolf it down!" He scolded him.

"Come on, don't be such a party popper, it's not like anyone minds." His partner smiled back at him.

Ryo who was eating next to them along with his partner was devouring everything that came his way. "Next please!" He yelled as he piled up another empty plate on his already large stack.

"Oni-chan! You're going to eat them out of business!" His meekly little partner yelled at him.

"Don't worry about it! If I did, I'll just work to pay it off! This food is Extreme by the way!" He brushed off her comment.

She merely pouted, a childish expression and thing to do, but it suited her as she took up a crab meat roll. "It's a pity Lyn-san and Arcane-san aren't here to join us." She thought out loud.

"And so is Altheria and Alicia." Trance said as served Tsuna a vegetable roll.

"Altheria? Alicia? Who are they?" Tsuna asked.

Yamamoto who chopping a salmon gave a light laugh. "Their friends of ours, but apparently there's a class outing at the moment, and thus Alicia took Altheria with her, their comrades of ours by the way, she's an illusionist type." He told them.

"An illusionist type?" Tsuna asked.

Toshiro who was sitting quietly at the side of the counter answered. "Yeah, she creates illusions, she's terrible at fighting alone, but she's good at group combat, considering what type of mamodos we are, her power is really useful." He said.

Leon then joined in. "Yeah, with her power it's easy to cause confusion to the enemy, it makes fighting in groups a lot easier." He explained.

Tsuna then nodded in understanding. "I see." He muttered before going back to eating.

Unfortunately, good times don't last, a huge rock flew through the window and hit Dino in the back of his head. "OUCH!" He cried as he fell forward from the impact. Turning around, he yelled out. "WHO THERW THAT?" But no answer came.

"Hey a letter!" Tsuna pointed out as he took the letter out from the rock.

"What's it say?" Everyone asked as they gathered around.

"_To the fools who are reading this, come to the abandoned factory near the pier__ at 4 am, in case you don't know where it is, there's a map inside this letter. And most important of all, bring the Sword of The Azure Sky with you, or else this girl would pay the price."_

Everyone stared at the letter for a long time before asking. "Who are they talking about?" Kyoko asked.

"Don't know, but let's look at what else was sent." Tsuna said as he dug deeper into the letter and pulled out a map and a picture. When they looked at the picture, they were all shocked and horrified. "LYN!" They all cried out in panic as they saw a picture of her tied up and gagged.

"This—this is a kidnapping case!" Leon shouted out.

"And they want my brother in exchange for her safety, where is he anyway? How can he just have allowed this to happen to her?" Trance demanded to know.

"Settle down, I talked to him just now, I heard him say that he had to go look for someone, apparently whoever did this must have known about his disappearance, and took advantage of it. Trance, can you reach your brother? He really needs to know about this." Leon yelled at him.

But no response came. "TRANCE!" He yelled out as he turned around to face him, but couldn't find him. "What the-where did he go?" He panicked for a moment.

"If you're looking for Trance, he left immediately after reading the note to find his brother. Arcane doesn't carry a phone, and thus he has no choice but to find him and deliver the message personally. Don't ask me how, but he just knows where to find him." Yamamoto answered him as he stopped cutting the vegetables the read the letter.

"So now what? We can't just sit here!" Toshiro stood up and yelled.

"Correct! We've got to save Lyn no matter what!" Ryo powerfully yelled out.

Tsuna then stood up and slowly dusted his shirt. "Then we better get ready, we've only got a few hours before we meet them." He told them.

"Right!" Everyone yelled out in agreement. It was just then did Toshiro noticed something strange. "Wait a minute, I never knew Trance could run so fast." He commented.

"That shows what he really thinks of Lyn and his brother, he says he doesn't care about them, but the truth is, he really loves them. He just doesn't want to admit it." Yamamoto shrugged.

OOOOOOOOOO

Two hours later...in the middle of nowhere. Trance was flying above an ocean with the speed of fighter jet. "He should be around here somewhere..." He muttered in frustration, but suddenly forced himself to a stop when he noticed a blur far away. "That's—"

OOOOOOOOOO

"Stupid girl, can't believe her." Arcane grumbled as he was flying back.

"BRO!" He heard a loud voice calling him, from the side. Turning around, he was rammed by a blue flash, which quickly revealed himself to be his younger brother. "BRO WE GOT A PROBLEM!" He frantically shouted at him.

"And that is?" He asked as he pushed his little brother off him.

"LYN'S BEEN KIDNAPPED YOU IDIOT!" Trance shouted at him.

Seconds past, and there wasn't even a single reaction. Feeling annoyed, he waved his hand in front of him. "Bro? Are you there? Wake up already!" He yelled at him.

It was at that moment, did his senses kick in. "What the? What's this pressure I feel?" He asked himself as he looked around, and it then, only then, did he realize the energy flowing from his brother.

"You...You...YOU STUPID IDIOT!" He roared so loudly and forcefully, even the water below was blown apart from the sheer pressure of his aura alone."WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY SO EARLIER?"

The force behind the pressure was so great it literally parted the sea below him. "Bro! Settle down!" Trance yelled at him, and immediately the force behind the pressure disappeared as his brother took a deep breath to calm himself down.

"Sorry, I—I didn't mean to lash out at you, when I should have been there to protect her." He sighed.

"Come on bro, we have to head back, the guys that took her wants you to be there by four in the morning at the abandoned factory near the pier." Trance sheepishly scratched the back of his head.

At that very note and mention, his brother made a sonic boom as he disappeared from sight. "YOU BASTARD! DON"T GO BLOWING ME AWAY!" Trance yelled out as he was falling.

OOOOOOOOO

Elsewhere in dark room...

Lyn woke up to find herself bound and gagged. "Umphh! Umph!" She cried out instinctively as she got up, but at the same thing realized that she couldn't speak or move.

"Up already my little princess?" A voice interrupted her. Turning around, she found herself face to face with the couple who had knocked her out.

"UMPP! UMMMPH! UHMM!" She tried yelling at them, but the bind gagging her mouth prevented her from saying anything. Walking towards her, the boy ripped the bind from her mouth. "GAH!" She cried out in pain as the bind was ripped off. Breathing deeply, she slowly caught her breath as she glared at the boy in front of her. "Who are you and what do you—"

"GAHH!" She was silenced with a hard redounding slap to her cheek which floored her easily. The boy then grabbed her by her hair again and lifted her up towards him.

"Listen up well woman, we've got some issues with your partner, and since he's not here, you'll do nicely instead." He told her as he stared her straight in the eye.

"Arcane? What do you want with him?" She yelled straight at him in the face.

The next thing she felt was another hard blow to her stomach. "Guh..." She grunted as she fell to the ground whiting in pain. The girl who standing as a bystander walked up towards her and rolled her over using her leg. "By the way, we checked your belongings, and we couldn't find his book, so where is it? I know as his partner, there's no way you don't have it. So where is it?" She demanded to know.

Just then a door opened, and a kid no older than seven walked in with jet black spiky hair, fair skin and golden-red eyes. He was wearing a white dress-shirt, black and green paisley vest, black dress-shorts, leather dress-shoes and black socks. He also wore a gold earring in his right ear, and an amulet which is an Egyptian Ankh.

The two who were beating her up suddenly tensed up as they quickly turned around and gave the boy a salute. "Kiro-sama! What are you—"

"Silence!" The two teenagers immediately silenced themselves. The boy then looked towards Lyn as he walked towards her and starred her in the eye. After a few moments of silence, he walked back and shook his head. "How disappointing, I was expecting more out of you." He sighed.

"WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED—" Lyn never got to finish her sentence, as she was slam facedown into the floor.

"SILENCE YOU INFERIOR BEING! HOW DARE YOU DISRESPECT KIRO-SAMA? LEARN YOUR PLACE INSECT!" The girl yelled as she lifted and slam her face down onto the ground another two more times.

"Yix, you are acting like a spoiled child. Seize your childish actions at once before I make you." The kid called Kiro ordered her.

Immediately, the girl backed away and dropped her like a broken toy. "Yes Kiro-sama!" She saluted him.

"I just came here to remind you of your duties, remember she has to kept alive, and also don't forget to deliver the message, I'll leave behind some of my toys with you guys for insurance. I've also delivered a very special package meant for Arcane, remember, that package is for him and him alone." He ordered them in a tone that contained a lot of authority.

"YES SIR!" Both of them saluted him at once.

"Good, now before I go, here's a warning. Make sure you don't open that special package for anyone but Arcane, I have ways of finding out, and if I find out that you opened it for someone else, there would be hell to pay for the both of you." He warned them as he disappeared from sight.

As soon as he was gone, both of them breathed out a sigh of relief. "He's finally gone, god is he scary all right." The girl sighed.

"What can you expect of a member of the Damu Raikaahatzu?" The boy replied.

"Damu Raikaahatzu?" Lyn muttered as she faced the floor, unable to even move."Guuuh…" She suddenly grunted out in pain when she felt something kicked from her side.

"You be silent insect!" The girl shouted at her as she glared down at her.

"Or what?" She retorted. Her reward was another kick to her stomach, which caused her to throw out.

The boy who was watching the scene panicked. "Hey wait! We aren't supposed to kill her!" He reminded her.

"I know, I know, but that doesn't mean we can't rough her up for being such a slut now can we?" She calmly retorted as she cracked her knuckles and lifted Lyn up by her hair.

The boy panicked expression changed into a sinister grin as he joined her. "You know, you're right, it's all right as long as we don't kill her right?" He added in as he reached out for her.

Doing all she can to hold back the tears, she prayed to whoever out there. "Someone, anyone help me!"

**OOOOOOOOOOOO**

**I haven't updated for a while have I? **

**Anyway, the action's just getting started, secrets are going to be revealed soon and yes it aren't going to be pretty. **

**Anyway, on a side note, I realize I've been getting one big problem lately, what to do with all the neutral really powerful mamodos? I know putting one or two of them in a team is okay, but it also tilts the balance drastically.**

**I was thinking of making a fourth group, one with all the powerhouses in it, it doesn't even have half the size of the other teams though, would that work?**

**Your thoughts please, I really need to find out what to do with the balance of powers in the three teams.**


	22. Team 2 Tension

**I never knew how much having a storyline planned out can affect you until now.**

**I mean even though I only have a few minutes at a time, I'm spending every minute of it writing.**

**Goes to show that even with just a few minutes, as long as you have the storyline planned out, it can easily be finished in just a matter of time.**

**Anyway enjoy!**

**And on a side note, one new team just entered the fay, can you guess whose?**

**OOOOOOOOOOOO**

Currently in the sushi shop—

There were two individuals eating at the counter. "For once you chose a good place to eat." Jhorou spoke as he took a bite of a fish.

"How rude, I took you too many more places than this." His partner spoke back as he sipped some tea.

"Which all served lousy food." He countered. Afterwards he took another bite of his fish. "Speaking of which, you think we're safe here?" He asked as he finished chewing his food.

His partner shrugged. "Who knows, but one thing is for sure, I don't want to see that elf girl or her sister again. Man that battle was total annihilation, talk about a one-sided battle, and even without a spell at all." He recalled that battle.

"Shut up! I was just unprepared! Next time we meet, the results would be different!" Jhorou yelled out.

"Would you guys, please keep it down, you're disturbing the rest of the customers!" A middle age man with raven hair and black eyes ordered them as he passed them another dish. He was dressed in a chef's outfit.

"Sorry..." Both of them apologized at the same time.

"I'm back!" A ragged kid wearing a white shirt and a torn-up jacket announced as he walked through the door, causing everyone to stop eating and eye him. He however merely brushed off their stares as he walked past the counter and into the kitchen. "I'll be taking a nap pops, wake me up later!" They heard him call out as he disappeared from sight.

"All right Trance, but first you better do something about that jacket of yours!" The chef at the counter yelled back. "Kids these days..." He muttered as he went back to cutting up some sushi.

"Who was that?" Jhorou asked eagerly.

"What's wrong?" Chikushou asked.

The middle age chef just shrugged. "My nephew, due to family issues, he's living with us at the moment." He quickly lied.

OOOOOOOOO

"How could this happen? No more like how could I let this happen?" Arcane sadly wondered as he paced around aimlessly in his and Lyn's kitchen. "I should have been there for her, but I wasn't!" He cursed himself.

"DAMN IT!" He stomped his feet on the ground, causing the house to shake. *Crash!* There a sound of glass breaking. Looking to the side, he sighed as he noticed a broken piece of glass. "Darn, guess I better clean it up." He decided as he bent down to pick it up, he noticed something. "What the hell?" He freaked out as he saw his book tapped under the table.

"What is my book doing here?" He asked himself as he helped himself to it. "Must be Lyn taping it there, although I wonder why?"

Just as he was pondering his thoughts, suddenly everything started to shake and his vision became disoriented. "Wha—what?" He immediately tried to grab onto a chair, but failed as he grabbed nothing but air and collapsed onto the ground.

It took a few moments before his vision started to clear. Looking up on the clock, he noticed the time. "It's only 10, there's still some time left, better get some rest."He yawned as he stretched his arms and headed off to bed, unaware that he was being watched.

OOOOOOOOOO

Elsewhere-

*CLANG*

Lyn awoke to a loud crash. "What was that?" She startled, but immediately as she did, pain coursed through her entire body. "Damn it, those two really beat the crap out of me..." She breathed raggedly. Her entire body was wrecked with pain, even fidgeting hurt like hell.

"I remember all right, those two didn't stop until they literally had me crying for mercy." She recalled shamefully as she had to beg them to stop after their beating got to a certain point. The very thought was enough to bring tears to her eyes. "So shameful, I can't even do one thing right." She sighed.

***BANG!***

The door slammed open, and one of her kidnappers the girl walked in. She glared at her for a moment before she reached forward and lifted her by her dress. "Where is it?" She growled at her.

Lyn could only shiver at the tone she was being addressed in. "Where is what?" She hesitantly asked.

Her only reward was another hard blow to her stomach, which had her falling to the ground as she violently coughed. The girl on the other who kicked her, only seemed to have a more amused expression on her face. "I won't ask again, where is your spell book? You were lucky that the last time round, Kiro-sama arrived in time, but this won't be so lucky." She growled as she lifted her by her hair.

"And I said, I don't know." Lyn grunted out. Like before, she was rewarded with a hard slap to her cheek which floored her.

"Fine! No matter, he'll have to come sooner or later, and by then book or no book, we'll be rid of him once and for all." Her kidnapper softly whispered to herself. But it was still loud enough for Lyn to hear.

"He's a lot stronger then you think he is." She talked back to her

The girl merely smirked at her. "Off that we know, but even the strongest have their weakness and you happen to be his." She grinned at her before turning around and walking away.

However just as she was about to leave, she stopped at the door. "Oh yes, but apart from you, your precious partner also has two more fatal weaknesses, and we'll just use them later." She announced as she left.

"Two more weaknesses? What are they?" Lyn wondered as she laid on the floor. After moments of silence, she finally decided. "Forget it, I got to get out of here, whatever they have install won't work if I get out of here." She steeled herself. "But the question is, how do I get out of this empty room?" She asked herself as she looked around.

There was nothing but pieces of junk from machinery around her. "Nothing I can use..." She sighed. Just then, a small tinkle of metal flashed from the side. Looking at it she smiled. "Maybe I could use that." She thought as she wiggled her away cross like a worm despite the incredible pain her body was in.

OOOOOOOOO

One hour later—

"Thanks for the meal old man, we've paid the bill already right?" Chikushou asked as he got up from the table.

"Yes don't worry about it, and be careful on your way out! It's dangerous these days." The chef yelled back.

"Don't worry about us old man, we'll be fine." Jhorou said as he exited the restaurant. As soon as he left, he stretched his arms. "Man, that was the first good meal I had since I came, you should come here more often." He told his partner.

"Agreed, the food is cheap, and the quality is good." Chikushou nodded in agreement. Just then at the corner of his eye, he noticed something bright in the dark. Walking over to it, he picked it up. "What the hell, hey Jhorou take a look at this." He told his partner.

Not knowing what's going on, he walked forward. "What is that in your hands?" He asked.

Chikushou passed it to him to see, when he opened his hand, he was surprised at what he found, it was a feather, but a strangely unique feather.. "It's a feather, but it feels so smooth, and also transparent." He analyzed it.

"This feather..." His partner muttered.

"You know what it is?" He asked.

Jhorou nodded his head. "Yeah, no doubt about it, this feather belongs to a featherfolk mamodo. These types of feathers are enchanted, almost as if their real gems themselves." He explained.

"Does that mean there's a mamodo here? If so, where?" Chikushou asked.

"Closer then we think." His partner replied as he turned around to face the restaurant.

OOOOOOO

Few hours later...

"Have you seen your brother Trance?" Toshiro asked.

"He's sleeping at the moment, apparently for some reason; my brother has been deprived of sleep lately." He replied.

Everyone who was waiting outside Lyn's house was shocked, with the exception of Tsuna who merely raised an eyebrow. "He's still sleeping? Doesn't he care about his partner or anything?" Ryo and Toshiro both yelled out in shock.

"KEEP IT DOWN THERE!" A neighbour screamed in return, effectively silencing the two of them.

"You know, I think your brother has the right idea." Tsuna muttered, effectively making everyone stare at him in shock. "You can't save anyone if you can't think properly, and that's what he's doing now. If he panics, it'll just make things harder for him." He shrugged.

"But isn't it a little well—" Leon started to ask, but was interrupted by Trance.

"I'll wake him, I know how he feels at the moment." He said as he walked into the house, leaving everyone to stare at him.

_OOOOOOOOOOOO_

_The entire area was ablaze, it was literally a sea of fire. Debris was falling, servants were running and screaming. A young teenage girl with flowing blue hair dressed in a bloodstained dress ran as she carried a baby in one arm, and a long sapphire sword in her other. Next to her was a young boy no older than four, he struggled to keep up, but was soon falling behind._

_*THUMP!* The girl quickly turned around and panicked. "Arcane are you all right? Stand up! We have to get out of here!" She cried with worry._

_Arcane as he pushed himself up, started crying. "Big sister, I'm scared! I'm really scared! Where's mommy? Where's Daddy?" He panicked._

_His sister ran up to him and pulled him up. "I know, I'm scared as well, but we have to run. Mommy and Daddy will be all right, they even promised us that they'll meet up with us later." She tried to reassure him._

"_But—but—"_

"_Don't worry, just keep running, everything will be fine, I promise you that." She pacified him through soothing words. "So don't cry, just a little more and we can see mommy and daddy again."_

"_Okay..." He got back up on his feet and started running along with her."Big sister, are mommy and daddy all right? I saw scary looking man back there." He asked._

_The girl slowed for a moment, before replying. "They'll be fine, mommy and daddy are invincible, they'll chase away those bad people, now come on." She assured him as she put away her sword and took his hand._

"_Okay!" He gave her a bright smile. _

_Suddenly a flash of light appeared and a huge shuriken embodied itself onto the ceiling just above them, causing the area to cave in oh them. Arcane saw the place caving in, and let out a scream._

OOOOOOOOOO

"**AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"** He screamed as he shot out from the bed. As he awoken to his bed, he found himself sweating cold hard bullets. "That dream again, why do I keep having that dream?" He asked himself.

Trance who had just entered the house, immediately heard the scream and ran straight up, tackling the door open. "BRO!" He cried out in fear.

When he had entered the room, he found his brother in cold sweat and was hyper-ventilating. "Bro! Are you all right?" He ran up to him and shook him.

It took a moment before Arcane even registered his presence. "Trance? What—what happened?" He asked.

Trance looked at his brother as if he was an idiot. "I could ask you that myself, what happened? I heard you scream." He asked.

"I—I had a nightmare, nothing serious." He immediately answered as he took a deep breath to calm himself.

Looking at the clock, he realized the time. "Oh shit, it's already three in the morning, I better get ready now then." He sighed as he got back up on his feet to change, unaware of his brother's concern.

OOOOOOOOOO

Few moments later—

"I can't believe it. Your partner has been kidnapped, and all you do is sleep." Leon stared at him.

"There's no point panicking, I've been in the royal guard for quite some time now, I've done field work as well, I should know that panicking would only make things worse. I guess I've been through events like this several times, maybe that's why I can still act this way." He sadly replied as he walked away.

"Well, since you have been resting for quite some time now, does that mean you have a plan?" Yamamoto asked.

"It's not really a plan, but anyway, I think it's better if I go first, just to be sure. But you guys should go to the meeting place as well, I have a feeling that if it's a trap, it's best to have some insurance, and by that, I mean you guys." He said.

"So if it's a trap, we double trap them in right?" Trance asked.

His brother gave him a simple smile. "Yeah, that's the plan all right. Just be careful, I'll be heading there first." He said as he revealed his wings and flew away.

Trance who was watching the entire thing, merely sighed. "This sucks. I hate this..." He muttered.

Yamamoto who heard that, frowned a bit. "Trance, what do you mean? What sucks?" He asked.

His partner gave a sad sigh. "Something's not right with bro these days. It's like he's getting further and further away from us. He's not even telling me anything, and that goes for Lyn as well. Even she can sense that there's something terribly wrong with him, but he won't tell her either." He fessed up.

"Are you worried about him?" Toshrio asked.

"Yeah well, I admit, I've been quite jealous of his skills and talents, and also because of how people see us. That's why I tend to avoid him, but whatever happens in the end, he's still my brother, and I can't really hate him for it, not after how he used to stand up for me back when I was in the mamodo world." He replied with a sad look on his face.

Toshiro gave a nod of understanding. "I know how you feel. Kai and I used to have a similar problem, Kai wouldn't tell me any problems he had, it was constantly bothering me, but eventually, I guess I got use to it. I mean we all have secrets we keep, even from the closest people around us." He told him.

"But I'm sure it's mainly for your sake that he's doing so." Tsuna picked up from where he left off.

Trance gave him a questioning look. "How do you know that?" He asked.

"Because I've met people who kept secrets before. No matter what secrets they hide, it's usually for the sakes of others. I believe your brother is concerned about you, that's why he's hiding it from you." He said.

Trance frowned at his answer. "Why? Does he think I can't handle the truth? Does he think so little of me?" He demanded to know.

Shaking his head, he then replied. "I don't know, but for now, let's just focus on the event in front of us. We have to get to the factory before four."

Dropping the subject, the group then headed off into the darkness, unaware of a figure following them.

"So why are we following them again Jhorou?" Chikushou asked as soon as they couldn't see them.

"Because their the team of mamodos I felt here, I knew something was wrong here, I just couldn't keep a finger on it until now." He sighed. "Anyway follow them for now, we might find something interesting." He suggested.

Chikushou just sighed, knowing that it was going to get really annoying and difficult soon enough.

OOOOOOOO

Meanwhile—

Near to the area that the group was in, a young man in his teens was walking through the streets. He wore a dark sweat shirt and baggy leather pants. He had bushy spiky hair and a pair of sapphire eyes. Now one might consider him a model straight out of a comic, if it weren't for the fact that he carried four katanas at his side, a long sword tucked behind his waist and a huge two handed sword behind him.

"Strange, I thought I felt something here." He said to himself as he took a bite of an apple in front of him.

"Niojio!" A voice called out.

Smirking, he quickly leapt back as a black cage erupted from the ground moments where he was ago. "Nice try, Seva, but you'll have to do better than that!" He called out to the darkness.

Almost immediately he back flipped from where he was as a huge crater suddenly appeared in the ground. "Come on, I thought we were closer than that Seva!" He yelled out as he regained his footing.

From the darkness, a figure started to materialize, it was a very young girl, looking no more than the age of seven. She was wearing a brown cloak with a large collar that covers the lower part of her face, a black shirt, baggy pants, shin guards and has bandages wrapped around her arms and feet.(Yes she has no shoes). But apart from that, what stood out the most were her facial appearance and the things she was carrying, she had beautiful long black hair, and black eyes, and a tattoo of a black dragon wrapped around her right eyes. On her back are four staffs, each only slightly taller than her, strapped to her back diagonally

"Musahi, what are you doing here?" She growled at him.

The boy merely shrugged. "I came to see how you were doing, I haven't heard from you ever since the battle began." He calmly replied as he signaled her to settle down.

"Well I can do without your concern, so leave me alone!" She growled at him.

The boy quickly waved his hands in a defensive position. "Whoa whoa there missy, no need to get all work up. I'm also here to see if you're interested in a job offer." He tried calming her down.

"A job?" The girl raised an eyebrow. "You've never offered me one before, instead if I recall, we should both be fighting for a job instead." She asked.

Musahi just shrugged again shaking his head. "Normally yes, but I'm here at the moment as a familiar and not a participant, as such I can't go against my master's wishes. He's looking for several people and things, so I thought I recommend you since I can't do anything." He told her.

"And why should I help him?" She snidely asked.

"Because he pays really well. Trust me, he pays way better then what the authorities pay back home. And he's trustworthy as long as you don't try something very stupid." He finished up the last sentence with a smirk.

The girl seemed to consider this for a moment. "Well-"

"There is a saying look before you leap. Think before you act and lastly to always be prepared. We would not accept any deals not until we face this master of yours personally." A figure answered for her as he walked up towards him.

The figure revealed itself to be a tall, thin young man with blond hair, and a young face; he has green eyes and a large nose. He wears a light purple dress shirt, tight fitting black pinstripe vest, pinstripe pants, dress shoes, and a silver watch in his right pocket which was sticking out.

Musahi stared at the figure in front of him. "And I suppose you happen to be Seva's partner?" He asked.

The man placed one hand in front of him and gave a bow. "George Cappabianco, poet prodigy." He calmly replied.

Seva rolled her eyes. "Ignore him, he calls himself a prodigy but in fact he's a failure as one." She waved him off.

"EGAD! How could you say that? Do you have any idea how difficult it is for a poet like me? Her partner gave them mock tears.

Musahi stared at them for a moment before shaking his head. "Wow you have my sympathies. I'm just surprise you haven't actually discipline him yet." He said to Seva.

"If he weren't capable of supporting me in combat I just might have, but anyway, he has a point. I want to meet your boss first before discussing anything else." She said to him.

"Easily done, and just to be sure, talk casually with him, he doesn't like stiff people." Musahi told her.

Just then a sonic boom occurred just above them, easily sending them skidding back a few meters each. Both mamodos just looked at each other before staring up into the sky. "Well…I forgot about him." Musahi scratched his head.

"That was Arcane wasn't it? Was it me or did he kind of seem to be in a rush or something?" She asked.

"Yeah, that was him, and yes, he did seem to be in a rush, wonder why?" He asked

"But whatever, I came here for some rest and relaxation, nothing to do with him." She replied.

George then cleared his throat. "Excuse me, but seriously can we get going now? You two can catch up on times later on." He told them.

Musahi just shrugged. "Whatever. If that's the way you want it, just follow me." He told them as he turned around and walked away. The other two just following him.

**OOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Well that's the end of this chapter. Not much to say, the action starts next chapter. These chapters are just to inform people of some of the hidden issues.**

**Arcane's secret is going to be playing a huge role in the following chapters as it's going to lead to a battle with one of the other groups.**

**Oh and apart from that, yeah there's also something wrong with him physically. I didn't want a team with an overpowered member from the start, because of that, I nerfed(Powered down) him by giving him some disabilities and issues. **

**And the nightmare Arcane had? I'm going to show you all the entire story later on, but not now. How soon that would happen would depend on which team you guys pick as the opponents.**

**YES THERE'S GOING TO BE A BATTLE AMONG THE TEAMS, EACH HAS DIFFERENT REASONS FOR TAKING PART IN THE BATTLE, AS SUCH THERE'S NO SURPRISE TO WHY THEY HAVE TO FIGHT.**

**I KNOW IT'S SPOILERS BUT IT'S OKAY, I GOT DIFFERENT CASES FOR EACH TEAM, SO VOTE FOR WHICH TEAM THEY ARE GOING TO HAVE TO FIGHT LATER ON.**

**THEN AGAIN, EVERYONE SHOULD HAVE KNOWN ABOUT THE WAR, BUT I'M MORE INTERESTED IN HOW THE EVENTS DEVELOPED AND NOT THE RESULTS, AS SUCH, I'LL TRY AND MAKE IT A SURPRISE.**

**I'll let you decide, do you guys want group 1 or group 3 or maybe a group 4**

**Which team I choose depends on you guys.**

**Remember team 1 is magic base.**

**Team 3 is a raiding/bombing team**

**Team 4 is well completely a surprise. **

**Which team you guys choose or vote for is going to affect the storyline.**

**And Beta, I hope you didn't mind me using Jhorou and Chikushou like this.**


	23. Attention everyone emergency

**Attention everyone, there has been a serious problem.**

**I was trying to use a thumbdrive to transfer information, unfortunately the device had a virus, and now most of my programs are lost.**

**Including your characters profile.**

**If possible, could you please resend them? Because I really need them if I want to continue the story, and the worst thing is, I was nearly finishedd with the next chapter.**


	24. Team 2 disaster strikes

**Sorry for the delay, it's a pain in the ass when a virus wipes out all your files. The chapter was suppose to be done days ago, but it was deleted in the process, so sorry about that.**

**OOOOOOOOOOO**

"What took you so long to get here?" A booming voice echoed throughout the factory.

Arcane stood in front of the entrance, unfazed by the powerful voice. "I'm here aren't I? Even I have issues to deal with on my own." He answered back.

"...Just enter this warehouse and then we'll talk." The voice called back.

Without saying anything, he followed the orders.

OOOOOOOOOO

"So Trance, can I ask you something?" Tsuna asked as they were walking down an empty neighbourhood.

"Yeah, what is it?" He asked.

"Apart from swords, can you use any other weapons?" Tsuna wondered. "Because I couldn't tell if you knew how to use a lance back when we had the challenge since it was just for a brief moment when you summoned it."

Everyone looked interested in the question. "What, why is everyone staring at me like that?" He asked.

"We're just interested." They all replied at once.

"Freaky." He muttered softly. Shaking his head, he then spoke up. "Yeah, I can use both a spear and a sword. I had to learn the weapons triangle from my mother, my brother and my mentor." He replied.

"Weapons' triangle?" Everyone asked at the same time.

He gave a weary sigh. "It's like Siccors, paper, stone. The weapons triangle consists of swords, spears and axes. One weapon being stronger the one another, and weaker to another." He explained.

Everyone looked surprise at it, but didn't say anything, except for Tsuna. "The triangle is like this, swords beat axes and hammers, while they lose to lances, tridents and so on. But Axes beat lances, and lance beats sword." He explained.

"Correct, the sword has the ability to weave past the bulk of the axe, while falls short to the reach of a spear, while the axe's bulk allows it to block and contain the range of the spear, and the length of the spear keeps the sword at bay." Trance finished up.

"Excatly, I asked you this earlier on as seeing what type of weapons you could use, to evaluate your strategic worth in battle." Tsuna told him.

Trance raised an eye brow. "And, what is your evaluation?" He asked.

"You pass, you have the ability to take on either a defender or a knight." Tsuna replied as he gave him a shrug.

"I think I'll stick to a knight, defenders are too slow to my liking." He answered back.

"I see, well anyway, can I ask who your mentor is?" Tsuna asked again.

All of a sudden, he turned away blushing. "I—I really don't want to say." He muttered.

Toshiro took noticed of it and decided to pursue the matter. "Aw what's the matter? Your blushing, could it be that you have a crush on someone?" He teased him.

Trance immediately backed off. "What—no! NO I don't!" He waved his hands around frantically.

"He so does have one." Everyone thought together. "So who is it?" They asked as one.

He quickly turned away. "Promise you won't laugh?" He nervously asked.

"We won't!" Everyone answered as one. For some reason, Trance could feel a chill going down his spine.

"For some reason, I don't really trust them." He considered as he looked at his comrades. But in the end, a deal was a deal. "All right, my mentor and the person I have a crush on, is the oceanic spear Undine." He quickly muttered it out.

Everyone stood silent. "Umm...Trance, do you mean, THE Oceanic spear? The Undine who is a part of the royal guard like your brother? The one who was the youngest in history before your brother to become part of the royal guard?" Tsuna nervously asked.

Trance merely scratched his head nervously. "Yeah, it's her. She's a college of my brother, so I often to get to see her when I visit him. My brother put in a good word for me, and thus she became my mentor in the art of spearman ship." He answered.

Toshiro nervously asked. "Trance, do you even know how old she is?" He got curious.

"Oh that? She's nineteen, nearly twenty years old if my memory of her birthday is correct." He replied.

Everyone stared wide eyed at him. "And Trance, how old are you?" Ryo asked after keeping silent for so long.

"Why, I'm ten, nearly eleven years old, is there a problem?" He replied.

Everyone there who heard that suddenly screamed. "WHAT?" The birds who were still asleep woke up and flew away crowing as they left.

"KEEP IT DOWN THERE!" The entire neighbourhood roared.

Immediately after calming down, they quitened down. "Trance, you only happen to have a crush on her right? No other relationship apart from student and teacher right?" Tsuna nervously asked.

Trance then scratched his cheek. "Well...we actually have a relationship. Kind of well—" He drifted off.

Toshiro who was listening to him suddenly noticed something. "Trance, you wouldn't by any change be interested in older woman?" He nervously asked.

Trance looked at him like it was normal. "Yeah I do, I prefer older woman, is that a problem?" He asked.

"YOU IDIOT! That is a big problem! There's a near ten year age gap between you and her! And furthermore, it's against the law for an adult to have a relationship with a minor! If news gets out, are you even aware of the dangers?" Toshiro yelled at him.

"We know, that's why we're keeping our relationship a secret, at least until I get to sixteen years old. Then it'll be all okay." He smiled.

Everyone just backed away, Yamamoto included. "Trance, please tell me that you aren't serious about this relationship." Tsuna asked.

"Sorry but it's true, apparently Undine is into little boys like me. And I just happen to be lucky then." He smiled at them.

All of a sudden, they heard a chuckle directly in front of them. But the darkness made it impossible to see. "Who's there?" Everyone yelled at once as they prepared for combat.

OOOOOOOOOO

Elsewhere...

Sitting in the middle of the Pacific ocean, was a huge stone tower that rose literally even to the top of the strateosphere, nearing the tip of space itself. Yet at the very top of the tower stood a lone figure.

He stood at nearly two meters tall, and had quite a trim and fit figure. His chest was barren, but had white metallic scales on him. From the top to the bottom, instead of skin, all there he had was his metallic scales. The only piece of clothing he wore was a short lather baggy pants. His face was wrinkled and several vanes could be seen across his forehead. But the thing that made him stood out the most was the horns on his head. They bent together to form an X shape instead of the usual form.

"The time draws near. But the plan is behind. I need more, more negative energy." He darkly muttered as he stared down onto the earth. "Foolish mortals, continue your fighting, it would only serve to fulfil my purpose." He darkly smiled as he pushed himself forward and fell straight from the tower.

Meanwhile—

At a nearby airport in South America-

"Adella, settle down!" A boy with bushy white hair wearing a green shirt and jeans called as he pushed along a trolley.

"Come on! Hurry up Rua!" A young girl with flowing white hair and emerald eyes dressed in a greenish blue dress zigged and zagged through the crowd. "I really want to see my brother again! I know he's in Tokyo somewhere so hurry it up!" She yelled as she disappeared into the crowd again.

The boy gave a weary sigh. "Sigh...I'm sorry for the trouble she's giving us." He appologized to the people behind him.

Aerial only smiled at him. "That's okay, we should be saying that to you instead. I mean before we got here, you were always having to deal with her by yourself." She replied.

"Well, she is troublesome, but I really enjoy spending time with her. I never had any time for anyone until she came. So in this sense, I'm grateful to her." He remarked.

Aerial smiled at him. "Thanks, although I have to ask you something, has she been acting weird or anything lately? I can tell like she's forcing herself to be happy for one reason or another." She asked.

Rua scratched his cheek for a moment. "Now that you mention it, a few days ago, in the middle of the night, she suddenly started screaming in pain. And for the next few days, she was in pain, but when I asked her about it, she just said it was nothing." He replied.

Aerial poundered this for a moment. "As I thought, things over there must have been terrible." She remarked.

"Terrible?" He asked.

"Yeah, Adella has a link to him, whatever he feels, she feels as well. Likewise, whatever pain she feels is transfered to him as well. So when she was screaming in pain a few days ago, it must have been because he was injured or something like that." She replied.

"Poor girl..." He softly remarked.

Aerial noticed this and smacked his arm lightly. "Relax, I'm covering for the two of them, no way am I going to let them get hurt, that's why I'm heading off to Tokyo now." She commented.

The boy smiled lightly at her. "Thanks Aerial, although are you sure about leaving Beat and Rachel behind?" He asked.

"Beat and Rachel still has something to do here, and besides, we're still rivals in the end. I promised him that I would fight him fair and square the next time we meet." She replied as she turned around and walked off.

OOOOOOOOOO

Meanwhile-

To say Arcane was surprise was an understatement. "You—What are you doing here?" He growled at the figure standing above him on a platform.

"A person like you shouldn't even have to ask, after all, I believe you are familiar with my families policy right?" Kiro smirked down at him.

"Ultimate punishment to all rule breakers, as keepers of peace right?" Arcane sarcatiscally remarked. As he turned away. "But enough about that, where's Lyn? you have her with you right?" He demanded as he stomped his feet and shook the entire factory.

"You want her? You just have to do what I say." He smiled at him, unfazed by his presence. "Currently I thought I have some fun with you first seeing that you have no idea what I'm after with you." He commented.

Arcane stomped forward and placed his right hand on his sword on his back. "Well then, mind enlightening me?" He asked as he bought his blade down and released a huge cutting wave which sliced the platform Kiro was standing apart. "Just what wrongs I did for the peacekeepers to come after me?"

Kiro smirked at his response as he made a back flip and landed gracefully on the ground. "Why certainly, I intend to Arcane Lightfall." He replied as he dodged another cutting wave while Arcane made his way across swining his blade.

"For crying out loud, just get to the point already. You peacekeepers just keep yapping and yapping." He yelled as he pursued Kiro further. When Kiro dodged his second wave, he took advantage of the moment and dashed across the floor, and swung his blade upwards. Narrowly missing him by inches.

But once again, Kiro dodged it by back flipping over the weapon. "As you wish then Lightfall, no or should I say, Auralis?" He smirked at the last part.

However his smirk suddenly became one of horror when Arcane appeared in front of him and swung the blade directly down onto him, attempting to cleave him into two completely. He narrowly slided out of the way, but when he turned to face him again, he was greeted with a hard fist to the face which sent him flying through the factory walls.

Arcane slowly walked towards the broken down walls and to the broken debris where he found Kiro attempting to get up. "I don't know how you found that out, but I know I'm going to pry that knowledge out from you one way or another." He growled as he took his sword out one hand and walked towards him.

Kiro shoved the debris aside easily as he clutched his broken nose. "For someone who was supposed to be here for a hostage situation, you sure are bold, attacking me." He snidely remarked.

"Cut the crap, I know you don't have Lyn at all." Arcane countered.

"What?" He yelled out.

OOOOOOOOOOO

"LYN!" Everyone yelled with disbelief as she scrambled out of the darkness and collapsed onto the ground in front of them.

"LYN! Are you all right? Speak to me?" Trance panicked as he ran up to her and turned her around so that she would lie on her back. "Oh my god this is terrible." He muttered as he saw her all her injuries.

"Tr—Trance...Is that you?" She muttered out weakly.

"Yeah it's me Lyn, just hang in there, we'll get you to a hospital now!" He shushed her as he tried, keyword tried to lift her but failed and instead fell on his back "Ouch..." He grumbled as he layed on the ground under her body. "How embarrassing." He muttered.

Everyone tried their best to avoid laughing. But he still saw them giggling and covering their mouths as they turned away. "Stop laughing and give me a hand!" He shouted at them.

Everyone quietened down and helped him. Ryo bent down and gave Lyn a piggy bag, allowing Trance to get up. "Here, I'll carry her." He told him.

"Yeah, that's for the best." Trance smiled at him.

However Lyn's sudden fidgeting attracted their attention. "Wa—wait...Tra—Trance..." She breathed out.

"I'm here Lyn, what's wrong?" He eagerly asked.

"You—you have to help Arcane. There's some sort of secret weapon waiting for him. I heard that it's harmless to weak mamodos, but extremely powerful against strong ones like him. Please, you have to save him." She pleaded with him despite her already serious injuries.

Without hesitation, he quickly replied. "Don't worry, he'll be fine. Because I'm watching out for him. You just focus on getting better ." He waved her off as he turned around and looked away.

Giving a tired smile. She muttered a silent thanks before falling unconscious. "Guys, I'll be heading off first, please watch out for her. I'll be back with my brother." He told them.

Before anyone could stop him, he had already taken Yamamoto by his hand and flew off. "He's really impulsive, he should learn to be more patient." Toshiro sighed.

"Come on, stop yapping and come to the hospital, this girl needs extreme treatment." Ryo scolded them.

"That's right!" Kyoko pouted. "We have to save Lyn-san!"

"Okay okay!" Tsuna and Dino backed off at her temper. Looking back slightly, the two of them sighed as they saw Trance vanished into the night sky along with his partner. "Okay, let's go." They then turned around and walked away.

OOOOOOOOO

"What do you mean I don't have her?" Kiro glared at Arcane angrily. "I could easily just order her death right now!" He threatened him as he got back on his feet and wiped his bloody nose.

"But it wouldn't do you any good, because I already knew that she had escaped long ago. And in fact, by now, she should have met up with my brother and his friends." Arcane smirked at him.

Kiro stood passively. "And how do you know this?" he asked.

"Because I sensed her presence, and also because I flew past her as she limped back to town. I didn't dare to approach her for fear that you would go after her immediately as soon as I turned around." Arcane explained.

"And I'm glad you did, it would be so troublesome should you not have shown up. But still either way, since I no longer have your partner, and mine isn't here, perhaps I should leave." He shrugged as he turned around.

"Hold it! I've still got issues with you!" Arcane charged at him as he tried to leave. But Kiro didn't so much as blink an eye. As his blade was about to decent upon him, a huge metallic golden hand shot forth from underground and slammed into him. Launching him up into the sky like a rocket.

"What the hell?" The last thing Arcane saw as he shot through the roof was Kiro's smirking face. Releasing his wings as he regained his senses, he shook his head as he saw just what was it that struck him, and his eyes widen in surprise. "What the hell?" He exclaimed.

The factory was slowly being demolished from the ground. And from it, a giant golem nearly the size of the Eifel tower emerged from it. It was completely round, and how long springy arms and legs. It's hands was literally claws that were shaped into pincers. But what stood out the most was its neck, it was stretched like a serpent. **(For those who have trouble imaging what I just wrote, the closest reference is think a giant golem from pokemon, the one who's mostly just a giant boulder with arms and legs. If you can't do it, then just goggle it. Note that it's metallic instead of rocks**.)

The golem roared as he a claw at him. Strafing out of the way, he avoided the attack completely. "If you think you can stop me with something like this you are seriously slipping Kiro." He yelled as he dodged another swing from the golem and charged directly underneath it.

The golem recklessly tried to spin around and hit him, but couldn't as it was too bulky. Realizing the danger when he saw his target get closer, he quickly reacted by trying to punch him, however it was easily avoided.

"Too easy." Arcane smirked to himself as he avoided the punch and flew straight towards the golem's face and threw a hard right before a round house kick into it's face.

"GROOOO!" The golem cried out in pain as he stumbled backwards, crushing the remains of the factory.

"And for good measure!" Arcane yelled out as he dropped an axe kick onto its head, causing it to crash face forward into the ground. "That wasn't so hard." He snidely commented as he stared down on the golem.

"BRO!" He heard a familiar voice called out. Turning around he was once again rammed by his little brother.

"Trance? What are you doing here?" He asked.

"I came to get you back, Lyn's safe, she somehow managed to find her way out!" His little brother reported to him.

"I see...I knew it, and I also knew that you would end up helping her!" He smiled at him as he rubbed his head.

Trance stared at his elder brother. "Wait you knew it? Then why the hell did you still come here anyway?" He demanded of his brother.

"Because I needed to kick someone's ass for messing with my partner! Although I'm sad to say that he got away." He sighed.

"GROOAAAH!" The golem suddenly yelled out as he pushed itself up.

Arcane sighed as he got ready to fight again. "Great, he's still not dead." He groaned. "Trance, get out of here." He ordered.

"No way! I'm fighting with you! And so is Yamamoto!" He defiantly answered as a spear appeared in his hands.

Looking down, Arcane could see a bright light and with it, the grinning figure of Yamamoto. "Sigh...Whatever then." He sighed.

"BRO LOOK!" Trance immediately shook him violently. Turning his attention back to the golem, he watched as it opened its mouth and released a cloud of purple gas that covered the sky entirely. The gas then continued to spread onwards into the city.

As Trance and Arcane both breathed in the air, there were quite different reactions from both of them. "Bro...I'm starting to feel woozy, what's going on?" He nervously asked. But no answer came. He turned to the side, and was greeted with a shocking sight.

"BRO!" He yelled out in concern as he saw brother appear faint and having trouble breathing. He clasped one hand over his throat and started choking for no reason.

"Trance—I need you too—" His brother slowly started out in between heavy breaths. But quickly widen his eyes in shock. "Look out!" He quickly shoved his brother out of the way, as the golem swiped his viciously with his claws.

"BRO!" Trance cried out as he watched his brother pummelled into the ground, leaving a huge crater. "Damn it you stupid hunk of junk, you're going to pay for this! YAMAMOTO A SPELL!" He shouted out as he readied his lance in a throwing position. But no spell came. "YAMAMOTO!" He shouted out. Still no spell came.

"GOWHAHAHA!" The golem laughed as he tried to swipe Trance from the sky.

"Damn it!" He yelled out as he dodged the attack by leaping back. Taking a look at his partner as he was curious, he was once more greeted with an unfortunate surprise. "YAMAMOTO!" He cried out in fear as he saw his partner lying on the ground, barely breathing.

OOOOOOOOOO

Meanwhile-

"Guys we have to hurry up!" Toshiro yelled as he ran through the neighbourhood with his friends.

Suddenly Kyoko fell down and started crying. "Oni-chan, I don't feel so good." She softly cried as she started hyperventilating.

"KYOKO!" Ryo turned around and knelt down beside her. "Speak to me Kyoko!" He frantically demanded.

*Hack Hack*

Every human partner there started coughing violently. Dino clutched his chest in pain. "Tsuna, something's wrong, I really don't feel so good." He raggedly told him.

"You—your right, I don't feel so good either, what's going on?" Tsuna started breathing slowly as he clutched his forehead in pain.

"LOOK!" Toshiro pointed to the sky. Everyone followed and got a huge shock.

"The sky, it's purple!" Dino yelled out in shock.

"Wait, that's not clouds, that's miasma from the mamodo world!" Tsuna panicked. "We have to get out of here quick!"

"What's wrong?" Leon asked between breaths.

"Miasma from the mamodo world is deadly special, it sucks away life force at a fixed percentage. Strong mamodos have powerful life force and thus this miasma makes things even harder for them as compared to normal and mid level ones. But for humans, well it's fatal if we stay too long here!" He answered.

"Me, Ryo and Tsuna can survive much longer then you guys can, and so can Trance. But the problem is you guys and Arcane. This miasma was used as a war weapon to kill high level mamodos by sucking out their life force!" Toshiro answered.

"Which means, that we now have no choice but to run to a safe place before we die right?" Leon asked.

"Yeah, fortunately I know a perfect place to hide out from the miasma; we just need to get there." Tsuna answered back.

But immediately as soon as he said that, a huge rock dropped on him. "Tsuna!" Everyone cried out in fear at once.

"I'm fine!" Tsuna said from behind the rock as he slowly walked around it.

"Your still dead! SO just give up and die already!" A huge towering figure standing at nearly four meters tall completely covered in rock yelled as he shouted while falling like a meteor onto the group.

Everyone stared up in shock and fear as the figure descended down onto them.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**And that's it for this chapter.**

**Read and review, although on a side note, I would like to request people to send their character's profile again if you hadn't so far, since the virus wiped out all the profiles I had.**

**And as for the poison cloud? That's a miasma which slowly sucks out a person's life force by percentage, making humans and high level mamodos main targets. Since it goes by percentage, mid and normal level mamodos have less then high but more life force then humans, allowing them to have a higher resistance towards it.**

**The next chapter would be the last for Team 2 for the moment though, and next chapter introduces two new teams into the fay, whose teams? Stick around and find out!**


	25. Team 2 Boss battle Golems

**Haven't updated for a while have I?**

**That's because I've been busy with other stories, sorry about that. Anyway, this is the last of team 2 for a while, so hope you enjoy it!**

**Oh and I'm revealing two new teams in this chapter, one by Iron and the second by steve!**

**OOOOOOOOOO**

Inside the sushi restaurant, there were a couple of kids sitting down in front of the bar. One of them was a fairly average looking 15 year old, he is somewhat tall and has a very light scruffy beard. One look and they would have known that it was because of his reluctance to shave. He had brown spiky hair and bright green eyes. He wore a white coat, black t-shirt, tattered jeans and black sneakers as well as a red cap. He had dark bags under his eyes, most likely due to a lack of sleep.

"Hey Marcus, pass the calafonia roll." A girl sitting next to him requested. She had golden blond hair in a ponytail with bangs that frame her face, lightly tanned skin, dark blue eyes and a glowing smile. She also wore bright shirts and denim shorts and a pair of white sandals. Everyone around her, just couldn't help but stare at her. She chose to ignore them, or rather because she was partially embarrass due to all the attention.

"Here." The boy next to her just plainly remarked as he grabbed the roll and shoved it towards her.

She frowned as she received it. "You could be more polite." She remarked as she accepted it from him.

"Tch..." He grunted and then went back to eating. For several more minutes did they continue eating in silence. It was broken however when someone starting coughing violently.

*Cough...Cough*

At first the two of them ignored it, but soon it reached a level where it couldn't do so anymore. They turned around, and were shocked to find almost every customer, on the ground barely even conscious. "What's going on here Marcus?" The girl cried out in concern. But just as soon as she did that, she clutched her chest and fell to knees coughing violently.

It was also then did she noticed something else. "Wait, what's going on? *Cough...cough* Why's the air purple?" She softly muttered.

"Julia, the first spell hurry, otherwise everyone's going to die!" Marcus immediately cried out.

She took out a green book from her handbag she was carrying. "Raija!" She cried out, not bothering to check the conditions of the people around her.

Marcus raised his hand and shot out a small electrical current which covered her entire body. And a moment later she stopped coughing. "Thanks Marcus, but what about the people here?" She asked.

"No need to worry, their all unconscious see?" He pointed around him.

"Oh that's a relief." She sighed in relief as she tucked away her book.

"Well...well. Another Mamodo and his partner, what is the world coming too?" The head chef from behind the counter coughed as he suddenly got back up.

"WAAA!" Both Marcus and Julia stumbled back.

"Easy there you two, I knew about Mamodos and their battle all along. I just kept quiet." He put a rag over his mouth to cover himself from the purple gas. "I don't suppose you know anything about this mess?" He asked them.

"No, not at all." Julia replied.

"What about you little guy?" He turned towards her partner.

"Don't call me little guy! And for the record, this is mamodo world miasma, how it got here I don't know, but I do know we have to take out the source before it gets worse. Most humans would die in half an hour if we don't do something." He replied as he turned around and left.

"Ah wait for me!" Julia called out to him as she chased after him. But stopped at the exit, and bowing in gratitude and leaving after her partner. 

"Sigh, I hope Yamamoto is all right." He sighed as he went back doors to try and slow the flow of the miasma.

OOOOOOOOO

"Fagario!" Dino cried out as he fell to the ground. Tsuna's fist caught on fire, and punched the armoured golem standing directly in front of him in the chest.

The golem stumbled back a few steps as Tsuna began to pound him relentlessly. "I know you guys aren't feeling well and all, but I could really really use some help here!" he cried out as he ducked under a swing and continued to punch the golem.

"Chikeras!" Kyoko muttered as she fell to the ground struggling.

"OOOYAAA!" Ryo cried out as his fist glowed golden and he joined in the slug fest with Tsuna. When Tsuna ducked under a punch from the armoured golem, he then step in by jumping onto its arm and then punching its face, forcing it to collapse from its own weight. "Eat that!" He boasted.

"Dino!" Tsuna cried out in concern as he turned around to find his partner on the ground struggling to breath.

"Kyoko!" Ryo turned around as well, and found his partner on her knees barely conscious.

"Ni—san..." She softly muttered before she lost conscious.

"Look!" Toshiro pointed out. The two of them turned around and found the golem getting back up.

"Haha! It must suck having to rely on human partners. Their weak and nothing but a hindrance." It mocked them as it took up a fighting pose again. "Using spells would just accelerate the effects of the miasma, common sense would have told them that, but they still insists on hastening their deaths, unbelievable." It said.

"Out of the way!" Ryo yelled out as he turned around and continued his onslaught of punches.

OOOOOOOOOOO

With Trance—

"Whoa!" He cried out as he somersaulted back when the golem tried to swipe him. "What am I going to do?" He nervously thought to himself.

"GRRROAAA!" The gigantic golem growled as it swiped at him again. Trance swooped under his arm and swung his spear at him. For all the good it did him, it merely left a single scratch.

"Oh that's just great." He thought to himself sadly as he flew back from his enemy. He looked back down onto his partner and saw him barely even conscious. Try as he might, every time he tried to retreat to his partner's side, he was swatted away like a bug.

The golem getting tired of trying to swat him, placed his hands together and pointed it towards him. "What is he doing?" Trance asked. He got his answer when the golem launched its fist like missiles out at him.

"OH MY GOD!" He cried out as he wearily spun out of the way. "Oh you have got to be kidding me." He sighed to himself in relief as he noticed the attack miss him.

The golem rearmed himself as he prepared to fire another shot when a purple blur crashed into him. The golem was knocked off its feat. The blur then slowed then, revealing itself to be Arcane. "Trance take your partner and get out of here!" He said emotionlessly.

"But—but!"

"No buts!" His elder brother silenced him in an instant.

He wanted to speak up, but couldn't for some reason. "Your partner needs you right now. If you don't get him out of here soon, he might die!" His brother said to him.

"I—I—" Trance stuttered, but he couldn't say anything. Feeling helpless he yelled out. "!" He shouted out loud before he turned around and flew towards his partner, not bothering to look at his brother.

Sensing his brother leave, he breathed out a sigh of relief. "Sigh...it's good that he's gone. I don't want him to see what I have installed for him. "He said as he readied himself to fight the golem.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Meanwhile on a desolated island, filled with nothing but greenery.

"Kiroenos!"

A large explosion rocked the island as trees were shattered continuously. "Come on, Neon, don't you think it's time for a break?" A tall boy with silver hair and greyish eyes asked. He wore a grey hoodie with bear ears on the hood, blue jean pants, and silver tennis shoes. He also wore a jacket with a black shit underneath.

Several of the trees that had fallen onto the ground exploded and the trees flew away. When the explosion died down, there was a young boy standing around 1.6 meters tall, dressed in a dark blue jacket wearing a white shirt along with long jeans. He had short white hair and amber eyes. "Not yet Anaso, come on I can keep going!" He challenged his opponent.

"We've been here for over three hours, can't we take a break or something?" Anaso whined as he put away a humongous claw and formed it back into a hand.

"Come on! Don't chicken out on me, this is for your own good as well!" Neon scolded him.

Groaning he turned towards a girl sitting under a tree. It was a teenage girl who had red hair in two pony tails.(One on each side of her hair) She wore a white short sleeve collar shirt and a red mini skirt. She also wore black buckled shoes and knee high socks, in her hand was a sliver book. "Shut up and fight Anaso!" She glared angrily at him.

"But Reggie I'm—"

She silenced her partner by throwing a huge rock which collided with him. "OucH!" He whined. Even though both other parties knew that he didn't really feel that. "You could learn some proper behaviours and attitude from him! Look at him! He trains all day and takes this battle seriously! You on the other hand gets cocky easily and play around all day! If you keep this up, sooner or later some random mamodo is going to burn your book! And when that happens don't expect me to save you!" She scolded him.

Anaso pouted, which was actually quite childish for someone his age. But he didn't care. "Fine, although I have to ask, what happened to you recently? All you've been doing this past month is train, train and more training. Ever since the battle with Angie, that's all you've been doing. I thought you won that battle, so what gives?" He asked Neon.

His sparring partner turned away and refused to face him. "I didn't win that battle, I lost. It was Nex that won against her not me. I—I don't want to rely on my anger and hatred just to win. I want to win with my own power and that's all, there's no meaning if I rely on someone like him or Zero." He replied

"Fine whatever, but after this, you can get some fish kuma!" Anaso cheekily remarked. That earned him a hard wack to the head by his partner.

"Drop the kuma before I drop you!" She yelled at him.

OOOOOOOOOOOOO

"GWWWWWWWWWWWAAAHH!" Toshiro, Tsuna and Ryo cried out as they were blown back by the golem.

Their partners meanwhile was on the ground, each unable to react or even do anything due to effects of the miasma. Lyn who was still unconscious was in the worst condition, Kyoko was next in line followed by Leon. Dino was still able to speak, but even he was conscious about using spells.

"Out of the way insects, I got nothing to do with you!" The golem announced as he mowed through the three mamodos and stopped in front of their partners. He reached down and grabbed Lyn who was still unconscious.

But just as soon as he lifted her in the air, a sharp voice cut through the air. "Hunta Shardar!" The golem turned around and three large mirror shards pierced it's arm. "GAAAHHH!" It dropped the girl and cried out in pain.

Jhorou and Chikushou then took this time to reveal themselves. They walked out from behind a small wall. Chikushou looking quite pissed as his partner. "Great going dufus, now they know we are here!" He scolded his partner who wasn't looking to well.

"And let someone die? No thank you, I rather not have it on my consensus." He raggedly remarked as he clung onto the wall for support.

"GARRROWWW!" The golem roared as it plucked out the three shards from it's arm and tossed it aside. He glared at the two new comers and rushed them. Jhorou jumped out of the way, but Chikushou was too badly weakened to avoid it. He closed his eyes and braced for impact...which never came. He heard the sound of something colliding and the wall breaking. But it wasn't him. He opened his eyes and found himself floating.

"Yo! You all right?" Trance asked as he slowly placed Chikushou on the ground.

"Yeah I'm fine. Don't worry about me." He replied.

"LOOK OUT!" Ryo cried out, but immediately Trance turned around to face him, and as he did, a huge broadsword appeared in his hands. He swung it around 360 degrees wide and it shattered immediately as soon as it connected with the golem's armour. However when the sword shattered, it also exploded, throwing the golem a large distance back.

Everyone else was just as surprise as the golem. There was only one thing they had on their mind. "How—"

"Easy!" He smirked as he took out a phone. "Technology! I took Yamamoto to a faraway place where he's safe from the miasma, and I tell him what spells to use. And through the loudspeaker, he can hear you guys well enough as well." He told them.

"oh!" Everyone said so as one.

"Ohhiieee" The golem groaned as he got back on his feet, his chest revealing a large crack. "That hurts, but one mamodo capable of using spells isn't going to enough to stop me!" He declared.

"Then how about a bunch?" A new comers voice said as several electrical waves shot forward and struck all the book owners, courtesy of Marcus and Julia. All the book owners slowly started getting back up on their feet.

"Thanks kid whoever you are!" Dino thanked as he got back on his feet and turned around to face the new comers.

"Don't call me kid! Name's Marcus! Remember that!" He rudely snapped at him.

"You guys better hurry up, this spell acts like painkiller and only lasts for a few minutes!" Julia scolded them.

"Right!" All the book owners cried out as one.

The golem nervously took a step back and for good reason, as immediately everyone spell book there started glowing as one. "Fagario!" Dino cried out

"Chikeras!" Kyoko followed.

Tsuna's fist caught on fire and he launched a barrage of punches of the golem, making small explosions on every part of his body. Ryo joined in as he landed several blows on it's body making it stumble backwards.

"Deus Shardar!" Chikushou cried out as Jhorou fired a large amount of sword like shards at his target. The attack impaled him to a wall.

"Firaga Breakaria!" Dino shouted out. Tsuna fired a large torrent of fire which melted the swords along with the armour of the golem. "Toshiro now!" Tsuna yelled.

"Giga Mizuaisu!" Leon cried out as Toshiro released a large stream of water which froze anything along the path. The golem cried out in agony as it was consumed by the blast of freezing water.

"This—this isn't enough to stop me!" The golem rebuked as it still appeared to be standing even after the attacks.

Everyone just smirked at it's ignorance. "Those attacks weren't meant to defeat you." Trance remarked.

"What?" The golem was shocked.

"Pop quiz, what happens when you cool rapidly heated metal?" Tsuna asked.

The golem didn't knew the answer and just eh away.

"The answer is simple, it becomes brittle!" Toshiro replied.

As soon as he said that, a huge orange lance appeared in Trance's hand. He raised it and spun it around 360 degrees and threw it. The golem widen its eyes in fear as the weapon plunged straight into its armour. The last thing it ever saw was a flash of orange before the sound of an explosion.

OOOOOOOOOOOO

With Arcane—

"God damn it you son of a bitch!" He cried out as he threw punch after punch in the giant's face. But no matter how many he threw, it was useless.

The golem tumbled back a few steps before firing his rocket fists again. Arcane dodged it easily, but was surprised when it turned around to attack again.

He was about to strafe out of the way when it suddenly exploded and burst into hundreds of mini homing missiles. "Damn it! Damn this miasma!" Arcane cursed as his vision started to blur, and he saw illusions of the missiles coming towards him.

"I can't even tell which is real or fake anymore!" He cursed himself as he narrowly flew around relying on nothing but instincts alone. Miraculously he avoided all.

"Wow! I'm better than I thought!" He praised himself.

"RRRRRRRRRRROOOAAAAA!" The golem yelled as its reappeared all of a sudden. It bought back both arms together and slammed it down onto him.

"OH great!" Arcane cursed as he readied himself to dodge. But as he prepared himself, suddenly the golem multiplied itself into three more images. "What the hell?" He thought in shock as the images surrounded him and he then felt the golem hammer him into the ground.

"GAH!" He cried out in pain as his vision started to distort. "Crap, thanks to miasma, I can't even see or hear clearly!" He thought to himself. He covered himself with his wings and hardened them when the golem raised its fist and prepared to pound him into the ground.

"Crap, crap, crap, crap!" He cursed himself for being unable to move or do anything else due to the miasma. He wasn't even able to get a clear look at his target because his vision was being distorted. "I only got one chance to destroy him, but I have to get a clear reading first otherwise it would be useless." He told himself as he struggled to deal with the heavy blows, hoping that eventually what he was planning would come to fruitarian.

"GAWWORG!" The golem stopped pounding him as it bent down and grabbed him within his arms and tried crushing him. But the wing shield was simply too hard for him to do so.

"God, he's crushing me! But I have to hang in there just a little more!" He told himself as he focused all his strength into his wings.

Finally at long last, the golem stopped trying to crush him and lifted him over his mouth and dropped him into it. Arcane immediately sensed the increase in density of the miasma and smirked. "Finally! About time you moron! And in a place where no one can see me!" He happily taunted him.

He released himself from the sphere like shield made from his wings and placed his hands together. (Think full metal alchemist! Making a transmutation circle!) And as he pulled them apart, a large golden light burst forward.

As he slowly pulled them apart, the light took the shape of a sword, however it was covered in blinding light, it took several moments before it died down, revealing a large two handed broadsword.

It had an emerald core on its hilt, and four pairs of multicolour wings surrounding it. Its blade was divided into two sides. It was two meters long and the sides of the blade was covered with wing like runes that stuck out like a pine tree. The edge of the blade formed a battle like axe-sword.

"I wasn't expecting to use this, but you ask for this Kiro!" Arcane took a deep breath as he lifted the humongous weapon over him and gathered power.

The sword started glowing, and glowing. The more power he enfused into it, the brighter it became. Until it was so bright that even within the depths of the miasma, it still shone like the sun.

"THIS IS IT!" He cried out as he took a stance and raised the weapon with both arms over his head.

"DU—" He cried as he swung the blade downwards with all his might.

"RANDALL!" The glowing sun like blade extended and shot a gigantic beam towards the sky. It pierced the golem from within and like the sun, it vaporised all the miasma in the surrounding area in an instant.

After several moments, when the light died down. Pieces of the golem were falling from the sky, and the city was back to normal. Arcane looked around wearily as he felt himself grow tired. "It's over I see."He muttered.

When he found everything back to normal, he closed his eyes and fell to the ground. The sword disappearing at the same time.

OOOOOOOOOOO

Elsewhere—

"DAMN IT!" Kiro yelled as he slammed his fist into a wall. "God damn it!" He yelled out.

"Now what is it?" Zalkovia asked while reading a book.

"THAT BASTARD REALLY WENT AND DONE IT THIS TIME ROUND!" He yelled at his partner who didn't appear faze at all.

"So just make another golem." He stated.

"THE PROBLEM ISN"T THE GOLEM! THE PROBLEM IS THE DEVICE WHICH GENERATES MISAMA! IT WAS A PROTOTYPE AND HE WENT AND RUINED IT!" Kiro threw a tantrum.

"So make another device than." Zalkovia just said.

"That device takes two years to make one! I enchanted all sorts of spells and enchantments with artefacts over it! Hell it would take a shin ranking spell to break it, and he somehow does it without even using one! IT FREAKING PISSES ME OFF!" Kiro yelled as he stomped out of the room, leaving Zalkovia by himself.

"A power rivalling shin without using a spell? Could it be?" Zalkovia was deep in thought as his partner left the room.

OOOOOOOOOOOO 

Later that day—

"Oooohhhh" Arcane weakly grumbled as he tried to stand up, but immediately a sharp pain coursed through his entire body, forcing him to go fall back onto the bed.

"Hey guys he's awake!" A voice yelled out.

He looked to the side and found his little brother calling out to several people he couldn't see. He then took a look around his surroundings and realized where he was. "A hospital?" He asked himself.

"Yeah bro! After you defeated that giant golem, you passed out. But don't worry, the miasma was removed when you destroyed it." His little brother smiled at him.

"Yo Arcane! You really are extreme!" Ryo cried as he stomped into the room eagerly. "Stopping that giant on your own! And removing the miasma while at it! Totally extreme!" He pumped his fist out.

"Nice to see you awake." Toshiro greeted him as he followed Ryo, Tsuna and Marcus in.

"Nice to see you too." He smiled at the ice mamodo before his eyes drifted to Marcus. "Hey aren't you—"He started out.

"Marcus! It's good to see you again sir Arcane." Marcus strangely didn't do any rude remarks and greeted him respectfully.

"You know him bro?" Trance asked.

"Yeah, Marcus, son of the infamous Maria Anthem. The legendary doctor of the mamodo world. We've met twice." Arcane replied.

"Yes, and twice you've saved me and my mother back home. The first time was in Yuell when bandits attacked. The townsfolk was defenceless, fortunately you arrived in time to save them along with me and my mother." Marcus explained.

"And the second?" Tsuna asked.

"In Gaust. When the navanian rebels attacked. He and his mother were treating to the wounded patients. As a royal guard, I was ordered to protect that area, and that's how we met twice." Arcane explained.

"Yes, but for now, we just came in to check up on you, and don't worry about your partner, she's fine." Tsuna told them.

"Oh that's a relief." He sighed.

They then spent the next few minutes chatting before the nurse came in and chased them out. Only Marcus strangely stayed, saying that he needed to ask one last thing in private. As soon as they were gone, he turned around to face Arcane with a serious face.

"Okay, spill it, how bad is it?" He asked with a serious tone.

"How bad is what?" Arcane feigned ignorance.

"Don't play with me! I know about your condition! I had to perform a small surgery on you after I found you lying in the debris, I found out about it then! You're suffering from Geostigma!" He darkly remarked.

Immediately he took on a sad face. "I see. I guess I could tell you, just promise not to tell anyone else." He requested.

"I do," Marcus replied immediately.

"Sigh." Arcane breatbed in a sigh of relief. "It's in the third stage, that's no hope left for me." He sadly remarked as he turned away.

"OH MY GOD! THE THIRD STAGE? ARE YOU SERIOUS?" Marcus fell out of the chair he was sitting in. "You mean that your suffering from Geostigma's? And at third stage?" He asked loudly. 

"Yeah, that's why I said that there's no hope for me." Arcane turned away and curled himself up into a ball.

"How—how long—" Marcus started out slowly.

Arcane looked sadly at him for a few moments before dropping his head again. "A few months to a year at most, afterwards I'll die as simple as that."He said.

Marcus looked really crestfallen. "I see...but that means—"

He cut him off with a sad smile. " Yeah, I proberly won't even live through this battle, either way win or lose the battle, all that awaits me at the end is death."

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**And that's the end of this chapter!**

**Next chapter we go back to team 1**

**And send in your characters if you haven't!**

**Sorry for the delay once again have been busy!**

**School's about to reopen, so wish me the best of luck and more time to write!**

**Extra note!**

**Durandal: Arcane's ultimate weapon. A holy sword capable of incredible destruction. It can slice through everything literally! Magic, Physical, and even ethereal items like air or ghost. **

**It can cut through even shin ranking shields without being slowed down at all. **

**One time usage only per battle.**

**One of the seven legendary weapons.**


	26. important note

**An important note I forgot to mention.**

**During the month of November I have been busy with NANO so all my fics are close for the month until December, so I apologize!**


	27. NOTICE AND QUESTION!

Just to clarify things I was thinking of redoing this story. Because I realized by dividing this story into three teams, it made things a lot harder to manage and that the story itself is a bit complicated.

But I wanted to hear some of your opinions first.

By the way, I've learnt quite a number of fine things over NANO, I also learnt a bit about story development along with character.

It made me realize and think that some of my characters have some serious flaws as such I decided to change them a bit. It's easier than to come up with new characters itself.


End file.
